Konoha Academy
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto yang harus pindah ke sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak 'jenius' di sebuah desa bernama Konoha terpaksa meninggalkan ibunya sendirian. Konoha Academy adalah sekolah tempat anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan 'special', dan petualangan baru pun di mulai. Di sana banyak hal menarik yang terjadi (terinspirasi dari 'Alice Academy') first fantasy fic! Read and Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me_

_Tittle : Konoha Academy_

_Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Tragedy._

_Rate : K+_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, etc._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, minim deskriptif, typo(s), etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__Uzumaki Naruto yang harus pindah ke sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak 'jenius' di sebuah desa bernama Konoha terpaksa meninggalkan ibunya sendirian. Konoha Academy adalah sekolah tempat anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan 'special', dan petualangan baru pun di mulai. Di sana banyak hal menarik yang terjadi (fic ini terinspirasi dari Anime/Manga 'Alice Academy')_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read! Don't flame too!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROLOG**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pengenalan Character :_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Chara with special ability ('Green/Blue/Red') ;_

_Naruto Uzumaki (Ability 'Wind')_

_Sakura Haruno (Ability 'Illusion')_

_Shikamaru Nara (Ability 'Shadow Manipulation')_

_Ino Yamanaka (Ability 'Flowers')_

_Sasuke Uchiha (Ability 'Fire')_

_Karin Uzumaki (Ability 'Healing')_

_Sabaku no Gaara (Ability 'Sand')_

_Shion (Ability 'Ice')_

_Hyuuga Neji (Ability 'Psikis'/ pengendali pikiran)_

_Hyuuga Hinata (Ability 'Plants')_

_Kiba Inuzuka (Ability 'Animal Transpormation')_

_Tenten (Ability 'Gun')_

_Sai (Ability 'Magic Drawing')_

_Rock Lee (Ability 'Taijutsu')_

_Shino Aburame (Ability 'Insect')_

_Chouzi Akimichi (Ability 'Body Manipulation')_

_Sabaku no Temari (Ability 'Membaca Aura atau Kemampuan musuh')_

_Sabaku no Kankurou (Ability 'Magic doll')_

_etc._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_Sensei (Potential Ability Class 'Silver') ;_

_Uchiha Itachi (Ability 'Fire and Illusion')_

_Hatake Kakashi (Ability 'Lighting and Water')_

_Yamato (Ability 'Earth and Water')_

_Asuma Sarutobi (Ability 'Fire and Wind')_

_Kurenai Yuuhi (Ability 'Illusion and Membaca pikiran')_

_Maito Guy (Ability 'Taijutsu and Membaca Aura')_

_Shizune (Ability 'Healing and Poison')_

_Umino Iruka (Ability 'Plants and Water')_

_Hana Inuzuka (Ability 'Animal Transportation and Gun')_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Petinggi dan Mantan petinggi Konoha Academy (The King of Ability 'Gold') ;_

_Hashirama Senju (Ability 'Earth, Water, and Healing')_

_Tobirama Senju (Ability 'Water, Lighting, and Time-travelling')_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi (Ability 'Fire, Earth, and Sight')_

_Minato Namikaze (Ability 'Wind, Time-travelling, and Fuinjutsu')_

_Tsunade Senju (Ability 'Earth, Healing, and Taijutsu')_

_Jiraya (Ability 'Feromon Frog, Wind, and Doppelganger')_

_Orochimaru (Ability 'Chemistry, Invention, and Feromon Snake')_

_Danzo Shimura (Ability 'Earth, Dissolving, and Poison')_

_Hiasi Hyuuga (Ability 'Plants and Psikis')_

_Fugaku Uchiha (Ability 'Fire and Sight')_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Other Cast :_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_Mikoto Uchiha_

_Mebuki Haruno_

_Yamanaka Inoe (gomen, author ga tahu nama ibunya Ino. Ada yang tahu?)_

_Yoshino Nara_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menurunkan ability berbahaya itu pada Naru-chan, Minato-kun. Kumohon Kami-sama, jangan buat puteraku meninggalkanku seperti suamiku yang meninggalkanku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dan sangat aku sayangi—Kushina Uzumaki—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kaa-chan..._hikz...hikz..._Kaa-chan,_" seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun berhambur ke dalam pelukkan ibunya sambil menangis,

"Naru_-chan,_ kenapa kau menangis?"

"Teman-teman tidak mau berteman dengan Naru. Mereka bilang Naru anak haram karena tidak punya Ayah. _Kaa-chan,_ apa benar Naru tidak punya _Tou-chan_?"

Kushina semakin erat memeluk putera semata wayangnya itu. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipi-nya. Tentu saja ia juga merasa sangat kehilangan Minato, tetapi ia harus tegar demi puteranya. Ia mengerti, Naruto pasti sangat kesepian tetapi ia berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat anak itu kesepian jika berada di rumah. Tidak akan pernah.

"Naru_-chan_ tentu saja kau juga punya ayah, kalau tidak...kau tidak mungkin bisa terlahir ke dunia ini!"

"Kalau begitu di mana _Tou-chan_ Naru?" tanya Naruto kecil sambil menatap Kushina dengan wajah _innocent_-nya,

"Di Surga."

"_Nande?_ Kenapa _Tou-chan_ pergi sendirian ke Surga? Kenapa dia tidak mengajak kita, _Kaa-chan_?"

"...karena belum saatnya kita berdua menyusulnya kesana?"

"_Nande?"_

Kushina menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengambil sebuah _frame _foto dari laci meja lampu di samping tempat tidurnya. Dalam _frame _itu ada foto seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah bermata _violet_ sambil tersenyum bahagia dan membentuk tanda 'V' dengan tangan kanannya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria tampan dan gagah berambut _blonde_ dan bermata _sapphire _sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang sepertinya baru berusia satu bulan. Bayi itu sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, kecuali tiga garis kembar di kedua pipinya.

"Nah ini _Tou-chan_, dia sangat tampan bukan?" tanya Kushina sembari tersenyum. Naruto kecil yang penasaran segera mengambil _frame_ itu dari tangan ibunya lalu menatap foto tersebut lekat-lekat. Senyum manis terukir di bibir mungilnya, membuat Kushina gemas dan nyaris mencubit kedua pipi _chubby _puteranya itu.

"_Hai, Tou-chan_ sangat tampan dan sepertinya dia orang yang hebat!"

"Benar. Dia memang orang hebat, Naru_-chan_."

"Apa suatu saat nanti, Naru bisa sehebat _Tou-chan_?"

Deg. Kushina kembali meneteskan air mata. Hatinya serasa diiris sembilu. Tidak. Ia ingin Naru-nya seperti dirinya yang hanya manusia biasa, bukan seorang _'Angel'_ seperti suaminya. Biarpun Naru-nya termasuk kaum _Mid-Angel_ karena dia terlahir dari hubungan pernikahannya dengan Minato, ia tidak ingin putera semata wayangnya itu menjadi anak yang _'special'_ karena itu berarti ia harus berpisah dalam waktu yang lama dengan Naru-nya.

"Kaa_-chan?_" Naruto kecil menatap ibunya dengan mata biru-nya yang bulat sembari menghapus air mata di pipi sang ibu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Tidak. Kumohon jangan Naru_-chan!_ Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan _Kaa-chan _sendirian! Tidak boleh!" ujar Kushina, Naruto kecil hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Lagi. Lagi-lagi Kushina begitu erat memeluk Naruto. Seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilangan anak itu.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sebelas tahun kemudian...**_

"Okaa_-san,_ bagaimana ini? Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai _pink _dan beriris _emerald _dengan nada panik,

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Begini..." gadis belia bernama Sakura itu pun menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi,

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Oo Flashback On oO_

"_Sakura gomen. Aku harus meninggalkanmu. Ibuku dipindah tugaskan, jadi aku harus pindah sekolah!" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang dan beriris aquamarine dengan nada menyesal,_

"_NANI? Doushite? Setelah Shikamaru, sekarang kau yang akan pindah sekolah? Kalian jahat!" bentak Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca,_

"_Sakura, gomennasai!" tambah gadis itu, dia sudah mengeluarkan air mata._

"_Baiklah. Pergi saja, Ino! Aku tidak butuh teman!" tegas Sakura yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Ino sendirian,_

"_SAKURA! AKU MOHON MENGERTILAH! AKU JUGA TIDAK INGIN, TAPI AKU HARUS!" teriak Ino, tetapi percuma gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya._

"_Kau tidak mengerti Sakura. Aku ini berbahaya. Jika aku tetap di sini, aku bisa melukai orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Kau pikir aku mau menjadi orang yang tidak normal seperti ayahku? Aku tidak mau Sakura, karena aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu selamanya!" kata Ino yang tentu saja hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri._

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kau dan Shikamaru sama saja. Kalian semua menyebalkan. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang ke dasar bumi!" bentak Sakura, tiba-tiba saja wilayah di sekitarnya menjadi gelap,_

"_Aaww, panas!" gumam Sakura saat merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang panas,_

_Seketika itu juga gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Di mana ini? Kenapa gelap sekali? Terlebih lagi di sekitarnya hanya ada tanah lembab dan magma yang membuat badannya menjadi gerah._

"_Huaa...Huaa...Kaa-san!" terdengar suara seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun menangis dengan sangat keras. Sakura semakin kaget. Ia pun segera menghampiri anak perempuan berambut merah dengan kuncir satu itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga sangat takut karena berada di tempat yang asing._

"_Haruno Sakura, tenanglah! Konsentrasi dan kembalilah ke duniamu!" terdengar suara berat seorang pemuda di telinganya. Ia juga bisa merasakan sentuhan orang yang tidak terlihat itu di bahunya._

"_Ba-bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Hilangkan kemarahanmu!"_

_Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun segera membuang semua kekesalan dan kemarahannya pada Ino dan Shikamaru. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah kembali ke dunia asalnya. Taman tempatnya tadi duduk. Anak kecil dalam gendongannya pun segera melepaskan diri darinya lalu berlari menuju seorang wanita yang dari jauh tampak sedang gelisah mencari sesuatu._

"_Mina dari mana saja kamu?" _

"_Kaa-san, hikz...hikz...aku takut!"_

"_Nande?"_

"_Kakak itu membawaku ke tempat yang aneh," jawab Mina sambil menunjuk Sakura. Shiseru nampak bingung dengan jawaban anak asuhnya itu._

"_Mina, tidak mungkin kakak itu membawamu ke tempat yang aneh! Sepertinya kau kelelahan, kita pulang saja ya? Leo pasti sudah menunggumu!" ujar Shiseru yang kemudian menggendong Mina, lalu pergi dari taman._

"_Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Sakura masih kebingungan,_

"_Kau semakin berbahaya. Kurasa kau harus pindah ke Konoha Academy secepatnya, sebelum kau membahayakan orang lain lagi!" ujar seseorang. Sakura ingat suara itu. Itu adalah suara yang di dengarnya tadi, saat ia berada di dasar bumi seperti yang di pikirkannya sebelumnya._

_Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangnya berdirilah seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam dan mata onyx sembari menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda itu memakai setelan serba hitam dengan pin berwarna 'merah' di kerah bagian kiri kemejanya._

"_Konoha Academy? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura,_

"_Itu adalah tempat dimana anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan 'special' seperti dirimu belajar mengendalikan kekuatannya dan mengembangkannya dengan lebih hebat, agar kelak kalian bisa berguna bagi umat manusia..." ucap pemuda itu panjang lebar,_

"_Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti? Kau mau bilang kalau aku ini tidak normal, begitu?"_

"_Lebih tepatnya kau istemewa. Pikirkan baik-baik puteri dari Haruno Kizashi, kami menunggumu! Oh iya, namaku Sai...salam kenal!" ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum aneh._

"_Ba-bagaimana kau tahu nama ayahku?"_

"_Ini alamat lengkap Konoha Academy. Minta izinlah pada ibumu. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena masih ada urusan. Sampai jumpa!" tambah pemuda itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Sakura, lalu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung kebingungan._

_Oo Flasback End oO_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kizashi sialan! Sudah kubilang jangan menurunkan kemampuan berbahaya seperti itu pada puterinya sendiri! Hhh, ini salahku juga kenapa mau menikah dengannya?" ujar Mebuki setelah Sakura selesai bercerita, membuat Sakura semakin heran.

"_Kaa-san, _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"_Gomen _Sakura. Ini semua salah _Kaa-san_ karena dulu telah jatuh cinta pada kaum _Angel._ Ayahmu memiliki kemampuan 'Ilusi' dan sialnya kau mewarisi bakatnya itu. Sakura sebenarnya _Kaa-san_ tidak mau berpisah denganmu tetapi kau harus pindah ke sekolah itu, supaya bakatmu bisa berguna bagi orang lain...bukan malah sebaliknya. Pergilah! Setelah itu kembalilah pada Kaa-san!" ujar Mebuki sembari menggenggam kedua tangan puterinya erat-erat. Air mata meluncur jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Sakura yang sudah mengerti akhirnya ikut menangis.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu, tetapi kenapa puteraku belum siuman juga?" tanya Kushina sambil terisak pelan,

"_Wind_ adalah salah satu dari _'Nature of ability'_ yang langka dan berbahaya. Tipe _ability _ini adalah tipe yang bisa memperpendek umur penggunanya. Kushina_-san_, sudah tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Satu tahun yang lalu dia sudah membahayakaan orang-orang, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Izinkan dia masuk _Konoha Academy!_" ujar seorang gadis dengan tanda taring merah di kedua pipinya,

"Kau menyuruhku untuk berpisah dengan puteraku, Inuzuka Hana?"

"Sebagai salah satu dari keturunan murni, aku mewajibkannya Kushina_-san._ Lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada puteramu! Dia sampai koma karena tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri. Minato_-sama_ juga pasti ingin puteranya menjadi penyelamat dunia, bukan malah sebaliknya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir Kushina_-san_, karena Jiraya_-sama_ yang merupakan _sensei_ dari Minato_-sama_ pasti akan selalu melindungi anda. Anda tidaklah sendirian. Anda tidak akan kesepian, karena sahabat-sahabat anda seperti Mebuki_-san_, dan yang lainnya juga bernasib sama seperti anda. Kalian akan saling melengkapi dan mengisi kekosongan masing-masing," ucap gadis dengan setelan serba putih dengan pin berwarna _'silver'_ di kerah bagian kirinya itu.

"Mereka hanya sahabatku, tetapi Naruto itu puteraku! Darah daging kami! Kau pikir...kau pikir aku tidak akan merasa kehilangan? Bagaimana kalau seandainya dia pergi selamanya seperti Minato_-kun?_"

"Itulah sebabnya kami akan melatihnya, agar kelak dia bisa melampaui ayahnya sendiri!" tegas Hana. Tangis Kushina semakin kencang.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Kushina_-san!_ Jika Naruto_-kun_ seperti ini terus bisa sangat berbahaya. Selama dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik umurnya akan semakin berkurang. Tentu kau tidak mau puteramu berumur pendek, bukan?"

"Naruto...hikz...hikz..."

"_Wind_ sangat langka. Di _Konoha Academy_, hanya salah seorang dari _PAC_ dan dua orang _TKOA_ yang memilikinya. Jika para pengkhianat dan monster-monster itu sampai tahu, mereka akan mengincar kekuatan langka Naruto_-kun_. Itulah sebabnya, nanti di _Konoha Academy_ kami akan merahasian identitasnya yang sesungguhnya. Identitasnya sebagai putera dari mendiang Minato_-sama."_

Kushina tertegun. Semua yang di katakan Hana benar, seingatnya di _Konoha Academy_ hanya Asuma Sarutobi, Minato, dan Jiraya yang memiliki _'Wind ability'_ tersebut. Ia juga tahu siapa yang mereka maksud para pengkhianat. Mereka adalah tiga orang petinggi Konoha yang salah satunya memiliki _'Fire, Illusion, and Sight Ability'_—Madara, berasal dari _Uchiha Clan_—biarpun tidak semua _clan_ Uchiha itu pengkhianat. Dua orang lainnya adalah Shimura Danzo dan Orochimaru yang berdasarkan rumor yang beredar adalah orang-orang yang telah menyebabkan kematian suaminya—Minato Namikaze—

Mungkin memang itulah cara yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Jika Naruto berada dalam pengawasan _Konoha Academy,_ 70% dia akan aman. Terlebih lagi di sana Naruto akan dilatih hingga dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik, tetapi murid-murid _Academy _akan selalu di beri misi yang berbahaya. Melawan para monster. Itulah yang paling Kushina khawatirkan, apalagi Minato pernah bercerita bahwa di antara para monster tersebut...ada sepuluh monster yang paling kuat dan berbahaya; _Shukaku _atau yang lebih dikenal dengan _Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shicibi, Hachibi, Kurama _atau _Kyuubi, dan Juubi_. Minato pernah bilang bahwa ke-sepuluh monster itu sangat sulit untuk di kalahkan, seakan-akan mereka hidup abadi di dunia ini.

"_Kaa-chan..._" terdengar suara yang sangat lirih,

"Dia sudah sadar," ucap Hana sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit. Saat itu juga Kushina yang sejak tadi hanya melamun dengan pandangan kosong langsung memeluk puteranya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Naruto masih dengan suara lirih dari balik masker oksigennya,

"Mereka sudah sembuh sejak lama. Kau yang paling parah, Naruto. Lihat wajahmu begitu pucat! Tidak hanya itu kau bahkan sampai koma!" jawab Kushina sambil terisak,

"_Nani?_"

"...tapi biarpun begitu _Kaa-chan_ tidak pernah menyesal karena pernah menikah dengan ayahmu, sebab _Kaa-chan_ sangat mencintainya."

"_Kaa-chan_ aku tidak mau seperti ini terus. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang berbahaya. Izinkan aku ikut dengan Hana_-neesan...onegai!_" mohon Naruto. Kushina memang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto sejak Naruto berusia 9 tahun, karena saat itulah Naruto mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya berbeda. Saat itu pertama kalinya dia menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki kekuatan yang istimewa.

"...tapi Naruto..."

"Jika aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku sendiri. Aku bisa selalu melindungi Kaa_-chan _dan juga orang banyak. _Kaa-chan_ aku janji akan giat berlatih dan menjadi murid yang berprestasi di Konoha _Academy_. Dengan begitu aku bisa membuat _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ bagga!" tegas Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Kushina. Kushina semakin erat memeluk Naruto dan suara tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh bersekolah di sana Naruto...tapi kau hanya boleh pergi jika kau sudah sembuh. Mengerti! Kau harus cepat pulih!"

"_Yosh! Arigatou, Kaa-chan!"_

Hana kembali tersenyum. Akhirnya misi yang di berikan oleh Tsunade_-sama_ pada dirinya berhasil dia penuhi. _Konoha Academy_ bertambah satu orang murid lagi. Murid dengan salah satu dari lima elemen _'Nature of ability'_. Seorang putera dari salah satu _Angel Legend_. _Mid-Angel_ yang berbakat.

Kushina akhirnya sudah berhenti menangis dan bisa kembali tersenyum. Sekarang ia tengah mengusap kepala puteranya dengan lembut. Ia mungkin akan kesepian tanpa Naruto, tetapi ia tidaklah sendirian sebab Mebuki, Inoe, Yoshino, dan Mikoto juga bernasib sama seperti dirinya.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto bersama Hana memasuki sebuah gerbang besar dengan plang _'Konoha Academy'_. Gerbang itu terbuka secara otomatis saat keduanya melangkah masuk. Naruto nampak terkagum-kagum karena di balik gerbang hitam berlapis emas di bagian tengahnya yang berbentuk 'Daun' itu, ternyata adalah tempat yang sangat luas. Nyaris seperti sebuah wilayah. Wilayah yang di rahasiakan tentu saja.

"_Welcome to Konoha Academy!"_ sambut seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam bergelombang dengan iris mata rubi.

"_Arigatou._ Kyaa, tempat ini sangat luar biasa! Ini lebih tepat di sebut sebagai desa daripada sekolah. Aku yakin di sini pasti banyak sekali murid-murid yang hebat, bukan? Uwaahh!" seru Naruto,

Hana dan Kurenai nampak _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah calon murid baru yang satu ini. Ternyata dia sama cerewetnya dengan Kushina_-san_ dulu, pikir Hana. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun kembali berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah mereka yang ke-lima—Tsunade Senju—

Naruto terlihat bingung melihat seragam yang dikenakan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitar _Konoha Academy._ Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai seragam hitam dengan celana atau rok kotak-kotak berwarna merah dengan garis-garis putih dan hitam. Kemeja mereka berwarna putih sedangkan dasi mereka berwarna merah. Di kerah bagian kiri mereka tertempel sebuah _pin_ yang masing-masing berbeda warna; ada yang hijau, biru, dan merah. Di lengan kanan _blezer_ hitam tersebut ada logo _Konoha Academy_. Semua murid-murid itu juga memiliki _Hitai atte _berlambang daun. Hal yang paling membuatnya bingung adalah, sebagian kecil dari mereka memakai setelan berwarna putih yang lebih terlihat seperti jubah karena ada kupluk yang menutupi kepala mereka, tetapi _pin_ yang mereka miliki sama seperti murid-murid yang lainnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa setelan yang mereka kenakan itu mirip dengan pakaian yang Hana kenakan, bedanya _pin_ yang Hana miliki berwarna _silver._

"Murid-murid dengan seragam hitam-merah itu adalah kaum _Mid-Angel_ seperti dirimu, sedangkan murid-murid yang mengenakan setelan serba putih itu disebut keturunan murni. Sama seperti Hana, mereka adalah anak yang terlahir dari pernikahan sesama kaum _angel,_" ucap Kurenai panjang lebar. Naruto mengerutkan kening, kenapa wanita cantik di samping kanannya ini seperti bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu, Naruto_-kun._"

"Eh?"

"Kau kaget ya? Itu adalah salah satu kemampuan yang aku miliki!"

"Oh," kata Naruto singkat.

'_Mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati kalau berada di dekatnya. Tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang macam-macam. Menyebalkan! Kenapa ada orang dengan kempuan seperti ini, kan jadi tidak enak!'_

"Aku mendengarnya lho, Naruto_-kun._"

'_Sial!'_

"Jangan mengumpat! Aku ini salah satu guru kalian lho, sama seperti Hana. Sudah seharusnya kau menghormatiku bukan?" ujar Kurenai sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa _sweatdrop,_ sekarang Naruto baru sadar kalau ternyata...Kurenai juga memiliki _pin_ berwarna _'silver'_ seperti Hana.

'_Apa maksud dari pin yang berbeda warna itu, ya? Apa di sini ada pembagian pin gratis? Kalau 'iya' aku mau yang berwarna orange...'_

"_Pin_ itu adalah tanda setiap tingkatan di _Konoha Academy..._"

'_Oops, aku lupa kalau dia bisa membaca pikiranku...jadi malu...'_ pikir Naruto _blushing,_ di sampingnya Kurenai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Di _Konoha Academy _ada lima tingkatan; Yang pertama dengan _pin _berwarna 'Hijau' di sebut _Basic Class_. Kelas itu adalah kelas dasar yang paling berbahaya, dengan kata lain mereka semua yang berada dalam kelas itu masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka sendiri...sama sepertimu Naruto_-kun._ Kelas itu di sebut juga kelas untuk anak-anak baru,"

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Kalau yang 'Biru'?"

"_Pin _'Biru' adalah tanda untuk tingkat dua, di sebut _'Dangerous Class'. Basic cl_ass yang sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri akan naik ke tingkat tersebut, tetapi dalam _Dangerous Class_ ada satu pengecualian. Biasanya anak-anak dengan salah satu _'Nature of Ability' _akan langsung naik ke kelas itu,"

"Eh? _Doushite?_ Dan apa itu _'Nature of ability' sensei?_"

"Kemampuan dengan ilmu alam yang paling utama; _Fire, Wind, Lighting, Water, Earth._"

"Aku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri,

"Ah, jadi kau memiliki salah satu dari _'Nature of Ability'_ Naruto_-kun?_ Apa itu?"

"_Wind..._"

"Ya Tuhan, sudah lama sejak suamiku yang memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Luar biasa kemampuanmu sangat langka Naruto_-kun,_ tetapi itu sangat berbahaya..."

"_Nande?_" tanya Naruto sambil menunduk,

"Tipe _ability_ ini adalah tipe yang bisa memperpendek umur penggunanya, dan banyak diincar oleh orang-orang jahat..." cerita Kurenai,

"_NANI?" _Naruto tampak kaget setengah mati, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian wajahnya kembali terlihat ceria,

"Ah, jadi _sensei_ sudah punya suami ya? Berarti suami _sensei_ itu akan menjadi guru pembimbingku dong?" tanya Naruto pula,

"Benar sekali, Naruto_-kun._ Asuma akan menjadi gurumu."

"Lalu _pin _yang berwarna 'Merah' itu untuk tingkat ketiga, ya?"

"Iya, tingkat tiga disebut _'Technical Class'_ murid-murid pada tingkat itu sudah sangat hebat, karena sudah bisa mengembangkan kekuatan mereka sendiri dan kebanyakan dari mereka akan selalu mendaapatkan misi yang berbahaya, tapi tentu saja sepadan dengan bayarannya."

"Jadi kalau misi selesai kita bisa mendapatkan uang?"

"Yeah, itu benar..." kali ini Hana yang menjawab sambil tersenyum,

"Lalu _pin_ berwarna _'silver'_ seperti _nee-san_, apakah untuk orang-orang setingkat guru?"

"Yup, orang-orang yang memiliki dua buah kekuatan. Tingkat ini di sebut _'Potentian Ability Cl_ass' atau di singkat _PAC_. Kami akan menjadi guru sekaligus pembimbing kalian selama di _Konoha Academy!_"

"_Sugooiii!"_

"Masih ada yang lebih hebat. _Pin_ mereka berwarna _'Gold'_. Mereka di sebut _'The King of Ability' _karena memiliki tiga buah kekuatan yang berbeda, dan salah satu di antara kekuatan itu termasuk dalam _'Nature of Ability'_ tapi di kelas tertinggi ini juga ada pengecualian. Mereka yang hanya memiliki dua buah kekuatan pun termasuk kedalamnya, hanya saja orang-orang itu haruslah petinggi _Konoha Academy!_"

"Oh, seperti Kepala sekolah atau Donatur?"

"_Hai,_" jawab Hana. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang lebih mewah dari gedung-gedung kelas yang lain. Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, Kurenai dan Hana langsung menunduk hormat pada seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan iris mata karamel, yang tengah duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Dia sudah datang, Tsunade_-sama!_" ucap Hana,

"Baiklah. Hana karena kau telah berhasil menyelesaikan misimu, kau akan mendapat bayaran tinggi yang sudah aku janjikan sebelumnya. Jadi di kelas mana anak ini akan kita tempatkan?" ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum misterius.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_TBC_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A/n : Fanfiction Fantasy pertama Muki, cepat atau lambatnya update tergantung jumlah REVIEW soalnya Muki masih punya satu fic lagi yang belum tamat. Jadi kalau yang review dikit, fic ini tidak akan Muki lanjutin dulu...tapi kalau yang review banyak, Muki akan usahakan melanjutkan kedua FF tersebut. So, REVIEW PLEASE! Don't Flame, karena tanpa flame pun saya sudah tahu kok segala kekurangannya di mana saja? And yup, fic ini terinspirasi dari Alice Academy. Arigatou. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me_

_Tittle : Konoha Academy_

_Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Tragedy._

_Rate : K+_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, etc._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, minim deskriptif, typo(s), etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__Uzumaki Naruto yang harus pindah ke sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak 'jenius' di sebuah desa bernama Konoha terpaksa meninggalkan ibunya sendirian. Konoha Academy adalah sekolah tempat anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan 'special', dan petualangan baru pun di mulai. Di sana banyak hal menarik yang terjadi (fic ini terinspirasi dari Anime/Manga 'Alice Academy')_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I just wanna say, if you don't like?! Don't read! Don't flame too! Just go back. Thanks.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 : **__History of Konoha Academy_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Di Konoha Academy aku bertemu dengannya. Dia sangat menarik. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Konoha Academy benar-benar sekolah yang sangat menakjubkan. Aku beruntung bisa menjadi bagian dari Konoha Academy, tetapi apa saja yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apakah aku bisa tetap bertahan di Konoha Academy? Sanggupkah aku melampaui ayahku?—Naruto Uzumaki—**_

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Dia sudah datang, Tsunade_-sama!_" ucap Hana,

"Baiklah. Hana karena kau telah berhasil menyelesaikan misimu, kau akan mendapat bayaran tinggi yang sudah aku janjikan sebelumnya. Jadi di kelas mana anak ini akan kita tempatkan?" ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum misterius.

'_Glek!'_

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Entah kenapa wanita di hadapannya ini terlihat sedikit menakutkan. Jangan-jangan wanita ini sangat galak, tetapi dia sangat cantik dan _sexy _apalagi ukuran dadanya yang _oversize_ itu. Jangan salah paham ia bukanlah orang yang mesum, tetapi ia adalah lelaki normal...wajar jika ia berpikiran begitu bukan? Kurenai hanya sanggup menahan tawa mendengar pikiran Naruto saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan tatapan tajam dari seorang Tsunade Senju.

"Apa yang anak ini pikirkan tentang aku Kurenai?" tanya Tsunade curiga,

'_Huaa! Aku lupa jika Kurenai-sensei bisa membaca pikiranku. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku akan di hajar oleh Kepala sekolah itu sampai mati?'_

"Kurenai jawab pertanyaanku!"

'_Kumohon jangan, Kurenai-sensei!'_

"Dia bilang..."

'_Kami-sama tolong aku!' _

"Dia bilang anda sangat cantik tetapi..."

'_Ah, kau jahat sekali Kurenai-sensei.'_

"...tetapi sepertinya anda sangat galak."

'_Sensei arigatou, aku berhutang padamu karena tidak menyebutkan bagian itu.'_

"Kau bilang aku sangat galak, hah? Kurang ajar kau _gaki!_"

'_DUAK! BRUUK!'_

Naruto pun terlempar akibat pukulan Tsunade hingga tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter dan punggungnya menghantam tembok.

"TSUNADE_-SAMA!_" teriak Hana kaget, sedangkan Kurenai segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto_-kun?_"

"Aoww, sakit. Ternyata dia benar-benar galak..." keluh Naruto sembari mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang mulai benjol.

"Itu hukuman karena kau telah bersikap tidak sopan pada kepala sekolahmu!" tegas Tsunade seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Gomen..."_ kata Naruto. Kurenai membantunya kembali berdiri.

"Baiklah kali ini kau aku maafkan! Jadi menurut kalian, di kelas mana aku harus menempatkan anak ini?" tanya Tsunade pada Kurenai dan juga Hana,

"Menurut saya sebaiknya dia langsung di tempatkan di _Dangerous Class _karena kemampuan yang dimilikinya adalah bagian dari _'Nature of Ability'_. Hal itu akan sangat membantunya mengingat dalam DC ada beberapa murid yang sangat menonjol seperti; Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, dan Tenten."

"Saya tidak setuju dengan Kurenai_-san._ Dia sama seperti adikku dan juga Shion_-chan_. Dia belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, jadi aku rasa sebaiknya dia masuk _Basic Class_ dulu. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa cepat akrab dengan adikku dan juga Akimichi Chouji. Akan sangat berbahaya jika dia langsung menjadi bagian dari DC. Selain itu murid yang baru masuk satu minggu yang lalu, yaitu; Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura juga memulai dari BC. Sudah seharusnya kita bersikap adil, bukan?"

Tsunade hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah menetapkan keputusan.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan Hana."

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ujar Naruto,

"Apa itu _gaki?_"

"Kalau di _Konoha Academy_, berapa tahun kita harus belajar? Apakah sama dengan sekolah umum?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lama tidaknya kalian di _Konoha Academy_ tergantung prestasi kalian sendiri. Intinya, kau bisa langsung naik ke tingkat dua dalam hitungan minggu seperti Shikamaru atau bahkan dalam waktu beberapa tahun..."

"_Nani?"_ kaget Naruto,

"Rata-rata siswa/siswi BC naik ke tingkat DC hanya dalam hitungan 3-6 bulan, tetapi ada juga beberapa murid yang membutuhkan waktu hingga tiga tahun untuk bisa naik ke tingkat DC. Lalu kalian bisa segera naik ke tingkat _Technical Class_ jika kalian sanggup melakukan misi-misi kalian dengan baik. Jadi jangan main-main di sini!" lanjut Tsunade.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Aku yakin murid-murid _Technical Class_ pasti sangat hebat."

"Ya, contohnya saja; Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankurou, Sai, Rock Lee, dan Karin Uzumaki. Mereka sangat berbakat!" sambung Hana.

"Eh? Ada yang satu _clan_ denganku di TC?"

"Begitulah..."

"Apa rambutnya juga berwarna merah?"

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah ciri khas Uzumaki _clan_," jawab Tsunade.

'_Aku iri. Aku iri karena rambutku tidak seperti mereka yang berwarna merah. Sejak aku masih kecil keluarga ibuku selalu menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan karena aku berbeda dengan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah mengakui keberadaanku,'_ pikir Naruto yang tentu saja bisa di baca oleh Kurenai.

'_Kalau begitu sebenarnya siapa ayah dari anak ini? Mungkinkah Yondaime-sama?'_ batin Kurenai.

'_Semoga saja aku tidak terlalu lama berada di tingkat BC. Biar bagaimanapun seharusnya saat ini aku sudah kelas dua Senior High School tetapi gara-gara kejadian itu aku bahkan tidak sempat mendaftar ke Senior High School. Kalau terlalu lama di sini bisa-bisa aku keburu meninggal...'_

'_Keburu meninggal? Apa maksud anak ini? Aku tidak mengerti!' _batin Kurenai pula.

"Hana antarkan Naruto ke asramanya! Jangan lupa beri dia jadwal pelajaran sekaligus buku tata tertib _Konoha Academy!"_

"_Ha'i,_ Tsunade_-sama._"

Hana pun segera mengantarkan Naruto ke kamar asramanya. Sementara itu Kurenai masih terdiam di tempat. Tsunade jadi heran dengan tingkah bawahannya itu,

"Kurenai apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Asuma, kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kurenai nampak tersentak. Dia pun segera menceritakan apa yang di pikirkan oleh Naruto tadi pada Tsunade. Tsunade tampak terdiam seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Inilah kelemahan _ability _yang Kurenai miliki. Dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang-orang yang _level-_nya jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan keburu meninggal?"

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu, Tsunade_-sama._"

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Deg!_

Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Sudah ia duga rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Sebenarnya setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sudah sering merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasa belum pulih sepenuhnya...hanya saja ia tidak mau membuat ibunya khawatir, apalagi dokter yang merawatnya saat itu sepertinya juga tidak merasakan keganjilan sedikit pun. Dokter itu justru sangat yakin kalau ia sudah sehat total, tetapi kalau memang ia sudah sehat kenapa rasa sakit ini selalu muncul tiba-tiba?

"_Tipe ability ini adalah tipe yang bisa memperpendek umur penggunanya, dan banyak diincar oleh orang-orang jahat..."_ tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan cerita Kurenai tadi siang.

"Dokter itu hanya manusia biasa seperti _Okaa-san_. Mungkinkah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan _ability_ milikku?" gumam Naruto sambil mencengkram kuat dada kirinya yang semakin terasa sakit.

"Uhuk..uhuk...uhuk!" tiba-tiba Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Ia pun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Matanya membulat tak percaya saat ia melihat cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari dalam mulutnya dan membasahi telapak tangannya hingga akhirnya menetes pada pakaian yang ia kenakan dan juga kain seprai.

'_Darah. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan tubuhku?'_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak bisa tidur, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar asrama. Ia lekas pergi keluar. Saat ini bulan purnama. Bulan terlihat jauh lebih besar dan indah. Semilir angin yang berhembus membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Naruto mengerutkan kening saat ia melihat sosok seseorang dari kejauhan. Seseorang dengan setelan serba putih dan berambut panjang tampak memunggunginya. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar. Mulutnya kelu untuk sesaat.

"Ha-hantuuuu! Hyaaa!" teriaknya, tentu saja orang itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya...bahkan menghampirinya dengan cepat. Naruto pun jatuh terduduk. Dia semakin takut karena sosok itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dengan matanya yang berwarna putih keunguan.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT HANTU, HAH?" protes sosok itu sambil mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan cara menarik kerah bajunya.

"Ampun! Jangan sakiti aku hantu_-sama!_" mohon Naruto,

"Aku bukan hantu, _baka!_"

"Bukan. Kalau begitu siapa kau? Apa kau malaikat maut?"

'_Apa anak ini sudah gila?'_ pikir orang itu,

"Kalau iya, jangan jemput aku sekarang karena masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan_...onegai!_" tambahnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Kenapa aku harus menjemputmu? Memangnya kau sedang sekarat?" tanya sosok itu,

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu? Kalau kau bukan hantu atau malaikat maut, lalu kau ini makhluk apa?" tanyanya polos,

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MAKHLUK APA? AKU INI KETURUNAN MURNI. NAMAKU HYUUGA NEJI!" tegas sosok itu yang kemudian melepaskan kerah baju Naruto dari cengkramannya.

Naruto hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Jadi orang ini bukan hantu ataupun malaikat maut. Kalau begitu berarti dia salah paham. Cahaya bulan menyinari keduanya. Kini Naruto bisa melihat sosok itu dengan lebih jelas. Ternyata benar, orang ini memiliki _pin_ berwarna merah...berarti dia bagian dari _Technical Class?_

"_Gomennasai..." _ucap Naruto. Neji masih terlihat begitu kesal.

"Padahal daripada aku, wajahmu jauh lebih pucat. Apa kau sedang sekarat, heh?"

"Umm..itu...aku hanya kelelahan saja hehe..."

"Benarkah? _Byakugan!"_ ujar Neji yang kemudian mengaktifkan _byakugan-_nya.

"Kau terluka dalam?"

"Apa?"

"Luka dalam, kau tidak mengerti itu? Kenapa kau tidak menemui Tsunade_-sama?_ Dia pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu!"

"Menyembuhkanku? Mungkinkah?"

Deg!

Rasa sakit di dadanya muncul kembali. Naruto pun mulai terbatuk-batuk. Nafas-nya semakin tersenggal dan wajahnya yang semakin pucat mulai penuh dengan keringat dingin. Neji tampak panik karena seseorang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang terus terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti, dengan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Be-benarkah di-dia bi-bisa me-menyembuhkanku?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang terputus-putus. Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya terasa berputar-putar dan pandangannya semakin memburam hingga akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

'_Brukk!'_

Neji terlihat semakin kaget karena tiba-tiba saja orang itu tidak sadarkan diri di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun segera menggendong Naruto di punggungnya dan membawanya ke tempat kepala sekolah.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku sudah berhasil menyembuhkan luka dalamnya. Neji _arigatou,_ kalau dia tidak bertemu denganmu aku tidak mungkin bisa mengobatinya karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tahu hal ini. Pantas saja saat itu dia sampai koma," ujar Tsunade.

"Koma?"

"Ya, itu yang dikatakan Hana. Sebagai rasa terimakasihku aku akan memberimu hadiah."

"Hadiah? Untuk apa hadiah? Saya bahkan tidak sedang menjalankan misi..."

"Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang sangat berharga bagiku, aku sudah menganggap mendiang ayahnya sebagai puteraku."

"Begitu? Saya boleh menanyakan sesuatu, Tsunade_-sama?_"

"Silakan!"

"Dia sampai mengalami luka dalam separah itu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apakah dia pernah di serang oleh salah satu _bijuu_ atau...dia memiliki _Wind Ability_?"

"Hmm. Dia memiliki _Wind Ability._ Tipe _ability _ini adalah tipe yang bisa memperpendek umur penggunanya. Anak ini belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya itu, karena itulah dia sampai melukai dirinya sendiri. Harusnya sudah sejak lama dia bersekolah di sini. Itulah sebabnya aku rela memberikan Hana bayaran yang besar karena dia telah berhasil membujuk Kushina," cerita Tsunade panjang lebar. Neji hanya mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk memasukannya dalam tim Hatake Kakashi dalam setiap misi, bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura."

"Pilihan yang bagus Tsunade_-sama,_ hanya angin yang bisa membuat api lebih besar, dan hanya air yang sanggup mematikannya jika keduanya kehilangan kendali atas diri mereka sendiri. Mereka bertiga sangat cocok dan akan menjadi tim yang hebat jika bersama. Kakashi_-sensei_ dengan _Lighting and Water ability_ miliknya juga Sasuke dengan _Fire ability-nya_, tapi kenapa anda juga memilih Sakura untuk menjadi rekan mereka. Bukankah kemampuannya hanyalah ilusi? Kenapa bukan Matsuri atau yang lainnya?"

"Haruno Sakura. Aku sudah tertarik pada anak itu sejak pertama kali dia masuk _Konoha Academy._ Dia memiliki pengendalian _cakra_ yang sangat bagus. Aku berencana mengangkatnya sebagai muridku agar kelak dia bisa menguasai _Healing Ability _sepertiku dan mengobati rekan-rekannya, jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang terluka. Sampaikan hal ini pada pamanmu—Hiashi—!"

"_Ha'i,_ Tsunade_-sama._ Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu!" pamit Neji yang kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman Tsunade.

"Minato kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami akan membimbing puteramu hingga ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri..." gumam Tsunade sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Naruto yang belum sadarkan diri.

'_Pooft!'_ tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di hadapannya,

"Jiraya?"

"Aku sudah menggunakan _Doppelganger Ability_-ku sesuai dengan perintah petinggi keturunan murni untuk melindungi Kushina diam-diam. Sekarang aku yang satu lagi tinggal di sebelah rumahnya!" lapor Jiraya, yang hanya di balas Tsunade dengan anggukkan kepala.

"...tapi kau benar-benar hanya menggandakan diri untuk melindungi Kushina dan bukan untuk berbuat mesum, kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan tapi kalau ada kesempatan mungkin...err, iya!"

'_DUAAKK! BRUUK!' _

Tsunade memukul Jiraya hingga pria itu terpental beberapa meter dan tubuhnya menabrak lemari perkakas yang sukses membuat kepala Jiraya tertimpa sebuah guci berukuran lumayan besar. Darah pun merembes dari luka tersebut.

"_Ittaaii. Hime_ kenapa kau selalu memukulku?"

"Awas saja kalau kau coba-coba mengganggu Kushina!"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dia itu juga sama mengerikannya denganmu kalau sedang marah."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti."

"Sekarang kau harus mengobatiku, Tsunade!"

"Tak masalah."

Tsunade menghampiri Jiraya, lalu mengalirkan _cakra _berwarna hijau dari telapak tangannya. Perlahan luka-luka Jiraya menutup hingga akhirnya menghilang tak berbekas.

"Umm, bukankah itu anak Minato dan Kushina? Kenapa dia bisa ada di kamarmu?" tanya Jiraya saat pandangan matanya mengarah pada ranjang Tsunade.

"Astaga, Tsunade! Kau tidak menodai anak itu kan? Sadarlah kau itu sudah tua, masa tidur bersama berondong?! Naruto itu sudah seperti cucumu sendiri tahu! Sebagai Kepala Sekolah kau benar-benar tidak punya wibawa...hikz...kasihan sekali anak itu," ujar Jiraya dengan lebay-nya.

'_DUAAKK! BUUK!'_ kali ini kepala Jiraya benjol gara-gara pukulan telak Tsunade.

"Jaga bicaramu! Aku membiarkannya tidur di kasurku karena aku baru saja selesai mengobati luka dalamnnya. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu. Waktu kecil anak itu sangat unyu-unyu. Aww, aku jadi ingin punya anak..." kata Tsunade dengan mata berbinar-binar. Jiraya dengan tidak elitnya pingsan seketika gara-gara _shock _melihat Tsunade yang tiba-tiba saja OOC.

'_Bruuk!'_

"Lho, kok?" ucap Tsunade dengan wajah _innocent._

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kudengar hari ini akan ada murid baru..." ucap seorang gadis berambut merah, memulai gosip paginya seperti biasa.

"Paling juga murid tidak penting lagi. Murid dengan _Healing Ability _yang pasaran. Hahaha..." sambung gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat meremehkan.

"...tapi kudengar murid barunya laki-laki."

"Benarkah itu Sara? Apa dia tampan?" tanya gadis berambut merah lainnya—Amaru— kulitnya berwarna tan. Tidak seperti kedua temannya.

"Entahlah...paling juga _standar_ atau mungkin lebih jelek dari si hijau aneh," kata Sara. Kedua temannya tadi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'_Bruuk!'_

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek terjatuh di dekat mereka, gara-gara si gadis pirang men-_tekle _kaki gadis itu sehingga gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aoww..." gadis itu meringis sembari mengusap dagunya yang terasa sakit. Ia juga merasakan perih di siku kakinya karena ternyata bagian itu juga terluka dan berdarah.

"Makanya kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat! Apa kau tidak punya mata, hah?"

"_Doushite?_ Kenapa keturunan murni seperti kalian begitu angkuh? Petinggi kalian bahkan menetapkan seragam yang berbeda dengan kami. Kalian juga tidak pernah mau bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti kami. Heh! Apakah kalian merasa derajat kalian jauh lebih tinggi dari kami hanya karena kedua orang tua kalian adalah kaum _Angel?_ Tak kusangka...kupikir semua kaum _Angel _itu baik hati."

'_PLAK!'_

Kini gadis itu merasakan perih di pipi kanan-nya. Rupanya gadis pirang tadi menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

"Beraninya kau. Dasar makhluk rendahan! Derajat kami memang jauh lebih tinggi dari kalian, sebab orang tua kalian itu hanyalah kaum _Angel _yang terbuang...sampah yang terusir dari Konoha. Bukan hanya itu, mereka sangat bodoh karena jatuh cinta kepada manusia."

Siswa/siswi dengan seragam hitam-merah pun mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka untuk menahan segala kekesalan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati. Ingin sekali rasanya mereka menghajar wajah cantik gadis itu jika saja tidak ada peraturan sekolah yang mengikat kebebasan mereka.

"Shion kau keterlaluan!" ujar seseorang,

"Kenapa kau selalu membela sampah-sampah itu, Kiba? Mereka bukan kaummu!" protes gadis yang bernama Shion itu,

"Mereka bukan sampah. Mereka adalah pahlawan. Lalu apa masalahnya jika mereka menikah dengan kaum manusia? Mereka juga mempunyai pilihan. Mereka mempunyai kebebasan," bela seorang bertubuh tambun—Chouji—

"Kita semua sama. Kita sama-sama murid _Basic Class. _Menurutku tidak pantas kau meremehkan mereka seperti itu. Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu, jika banyak diantara mereka yang bahkan jauh lebih hebat dari kita!" lanjut Kiba,

"Kalau kau bicara lagi akan kubuat kelas ini menjadi beku!" ancam Shion,

"Kau memang selalu ingin menang sendiri," kata Kiba yang lantas kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'_Guk! Guk!'_

"Sudahlah Akamaru, biarkan saja. Aku tidak mau teman-temanku membeku hanya gara-gara Shion," kata Kiba sambil mengelus bulu-bulu putih Akamaru.

"Matsuri kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino..." ucap Matsuri yang kemudian tersenyum.

Sakura masih tampak kesal gara-gara ucapan Shion yang secara tidak langsung juga telah menghina ayahnya. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal kuat.

"Sakura sudahlah! Keturunan murni memang sangat _arrogant,_ hanya sedikit orang saja yang baik hati."

"...tapi dia itu keterlaluan Ino!" balas Sakura,

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Mereka bertiga memang menyebalkan. Eh? Matsuri luka-mu..."

Ino tampak heran karena luka di dagu Matsuri perlahan menghilang. Begitu juga dengan luka di siku kakinya. Perhatian Sakura pun teralihkan. Sekarang ia tampak terkagum-kagum melihat sesuatu hal menakjubkan yang terjadi pada Matsuri.

"Uwaah! _Healing Ability,_ ya? Keren sekali. Aku ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Kekuatan itu tidak berbahaya, justru sebaliknya...kekuatan itu sangat bermanfaat."

"Percayalah Sakura, kau pasti tidak menginginkan kekuatan seperti ini!"

"Apa maksudmu Matsuri? Itu adalah kekuatan yang menakjubkan menurutku. Kau bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang dengan kekuatanmu itu, bukan malah melukai atau menghancurkan mereka..." sambung Ino semakin heran.

"_Healing Ability_ itu bisa di bilang sangat pasaran. Di _Konoha Academy_ ada sekitar 56% orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti ini. Hanya Karin satu-satunya bagian dari kami yang bisa mencapai tingkat tertinggi di _Academy._ Kami tidak memiliki kemampuan menakjubkan seperti Shion dan teman-temannya. Aku..."

"Matsuri kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Semua orang sepertimu bisa menjadi penyelamat kami,"

"Itu hanya akan terjadi jika kami sudah mencapai tingkat tertinggi. Pada tingkat ini, aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka-lukaku sendiri. Kalau pun menyembuhkan luka-luka orang lain, itu hanya sebatas luka kecil saja."

"Kalau begitu teruslah berusaha hingga kau bisa seperti Karin Uzumaki atau bahkan Tsunade_-sama. Ganbatte!"_ sambung Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sangat iri pada kalian..."

"Justru kami ini sangat iri padamu!" tegas Sakura dan Ino kompak. Matsuri hanya tertawa kecil.

"Perhatian anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru!" ucap Kurenai_-sensei_ yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dalam kelas. Semua murid pun kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Suasana pun menjadi hening. Tidak ada lagi suara ribut seperti di pasar. Semua perhantian mereka kini teralih pada guru sejarah tersebut.

"Masuklah!" ucap Kurenai. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Sampah lagi..." gumam Sara malas.

"Sudah kuduga pasti _Mid-Angel,_" sambung Amaru setelah melihat seragam yang Naruto kenakan.

"Dia memang tampan sih...tetapi tetap saja _Mid-Angel_ itu makhluk rendahan!" tegas Shion dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan dari Amaru.

"Kalian bertiga kenapa selalu bersikap angkuh seperti itu, hah? Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap seperti Hinata, Kiba, atau Chouji?" tegur Kurenai,

'_Oops! Aku lupa kalau dia bisa membaca pikiran orang,'_ pikir ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

"Naruto_-kun_ perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu! Ceritakan apa yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai, hobi, dan juga tujuanmu masuk _Konoha Academy!_"

"Selamat pagi namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Hal yang aku sukai _Ichiraku ramen_. Hal yang tidak kusukai segala jenis sayuran. Hobi, umm...makan _ramen_. Tujuanku bersekolah di sini adalah, aku ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan pembela kebenaran!" ucap Naruto nampak kekanak-kanakan.

Semua murid BC tampak _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkenalan Naruto yang mereka anggap sangat konyol itu. Shion dan teman-temannya tampak mencibir merendahkan.

"Aku becanda. Sebenarnya hal yang kusukai dan tidak kusukai, kurasa tidak perlu kuceritakan. Mengenai hobi juga aku rasa tidak perlu aku ceritakan. Mengenai tujuan, aku ingin menjadi murid yang paling berprestasi di sini karena aku sudah berjanji pada _Kaa-san._"

Kiba dan Chouji nampak tersenyum. Beberapa murid perempuan pipi-nya memerah tiba-tiba. Sekarang mereka menganggap bahwa Naruto itu keren. Sakura ikut tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Ino dan Matsuri.

"Maka dari itu orang yang paling berprestasi di kelas sini, aku akan menantangmu! Aku akan buktikan, namaku akan tertulis di urutan pertama!" tantang Naruto. Shion reflek berdiri dari kursinya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa beberapa orang temannya tadi tersenyum pada anak baru itu.

"Oh, sepertinya kau orang yang paling berprestasi di kelas ini ya?" tanya Naruto,

"Bermimpi saja kau Uzumaki. Mana mungkin makhluk rendahan seperti kalian bisa mengalahkanku, Shion _Ice Princess_. Paling juga yang kau punya hanya _Healing Ability _seperti si rambut merah berkaca mata itu mengingat kalian sama-sama Uzumaki!" teriak Shion.

"Aww, percaya diri sekali kau ya? Padahal tadi saat aku melihat _madding_ namamu ada di bawah Haruno Sakura."

"_NANI?"_ kaget Shion seraya menampakkan _death glare_ pada Sakura.

"Benar juga, hasil ujian tulis kalian minggu kemarin sudah keluar hari ini. Selamat Sakura, nilaimu yang paling tinggi!" kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah itu, _sensei?_"

"Tidak mungkin. Selama ini aku selalu menjadi nomor satu."

"Silakan nyalakan komputer kalian, di sana juga sudah tertera nilai-nilai kalian!" ujar Kurenai, di setiap kelas memang di sediakan komputer untuk setiap murid. Mereka semua pun mulai menyalakan komputer mereka masing-masing.

'_Jadi dia yang namanya Sakura? Hmm, nama Sakura sangat cocok untuknya!' _Kurenai hanya tersenyum mendengar pemikiran Naruto tersebut.

"Naruto_-kun,_ silakan duduk di tempat yang kosong!"

"_Arigatou sensei..."_ kata Naruto yang kemudian duduk di belakang Kiba.

"Hey, kenapa kau membawa anjing ke kelas?" tanyanya heran,

"Akamaru bukan sekedar anjing. Dia itu sahabatku!" tegas Kiba.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Shion saat melihat namanya berada di urutan kedua.

"Seperti biasa di tingkat DC Uchiha Sasuke selalu menjadi nomor satu ya? Fugaku_-sama_ pasti bangga sekali padanya!" ujar seorang siswi berambut _orange _kepada teman-temannya.

"Padahal aku berharap Hinata_-hime_ yang nomor satu, tetapi dia selalu menjadi nomor dua di DC. Paling juga si Sasuke curang karena menggunakan _sharingan,"_ kata seorang siswa dengan setelan serba putih.

'_Dasar keturunan murni sombong...'_ pikir Sakura pada salah satu siswa tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin! Uchiha itu memang jenius. Buktinya Itachi_-san_ sudah menjadi seorang _sensei_ di usia semuda itu. Itachi_-san_ sangat keren," sambung seorang siswi dengan wajah memerah.

"Shikamaru urutan ketiga. Sulit di percaya, padahal belum lama dia berada di tingkat DC!" seru Ino yang di balas anggukkan kagum dari Sakura.

"_Well,_ dan di tingkat TC selalu Hyuuga Neji yang nomor satu. Sudah keren, jenius pula. Tipe-ku banget..." ucap siswi lainnya.

'_Hyuuga Neji, ya? Mungkinkah yang mereka maksud itu orang yang sempat aku kira hantu tadi malam? Umm, aku belum berterima kasih padanya!'_ batin Naruto,

'_Bagaimana ini? Ibuku bisa kecewa gara-gara aku di kalahkan oleh si Haruno itu!' _pikir Shion,

"Perhatian semuanya. Mari kita mulai pelajaran kita, _okay!_" tegur Kurenai yang sudah capek mendengar semua yang di pikirkan anak-anak muridnya.

"...karena hari ini Naruto_-kun_ baru masuk. Aku akan mengulang pelajaran minggu kemarin."

'_Fuh! Membosankan. Mending juga bermain bola bersama Akamaru...'_ pikir Kiba,

'_Huuh, jalan-jalan di dalam ruang ilusinya Kurenai-sensei hanya membuatku kelaparan!' _batin Chouji,

'_Aku ingin bertemu Itachi-sensei. Pelajaran sejarah, cepatlah berakhir!' _pikir Sara,

'_Aku ingin memberi Sasuke-kun ucapan selamat!'_ pikir Sakura,

'_Kurenai sensei bagaimana sih? Aku masih ingat pelajaran itu kenapa harus di ulang lagi?'_ tanya Ino dalam hati,

'_Ooh, Hinata-hime...kau cantik sekali. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengajakmu kencan,'_ batin seorang siswa.

'_Pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran yang paling membosankan. Mending juga memandangi majalah porno. Ooh, Maria Ozawa body-nya aduhai banget..._' pikir siswa lainnya.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Kurenai dengan suara menggelegar. Naruto reflek mengelus dadanya karena kaget mendengar Kurenai berteriak tiba-tiba walau suasana kelas masih hening.

'_Oops, kenapa aku selalu lupa kalau dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'_ pikir siswa/siswi tadi serentak.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seketika kelas mereka berubah menjadi salah satu Negara besar pada masa lampau. Naruto berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Mungkinkah _Konoha Academy_ dulunya adalah sebuah Desa atau bahkan sebuah negara?

Dalam hitungan detik muncul-lah sembilan monster muda sedang bermain dengan anak-anak yang sepertinya adalah kaum _Angel._ Mereka semua terlihat sangat akrab. Berlarian dan tertawa bersama.

"Dulu _Konoha Academy_ adalah sebuah negara. Negara ini terkenal dengan Negara Api. Kaum kami hidup berdampingan dengan para monster _bijuu_ dan bersahabat," terdengar Kurenai_-sensei_ memulai ceritanya.

"Kalian bisa lihat monster muda berwujud _Tanuki_ itu? Dia adalah Shukaku. Kucing berekor dua itu bernama Matatabi. Kura-kura berekor tiga adalah Isobu. Kera berekor empat namanya Son Goku. Kuda berkepala lumba-lumba adalah Kokuou, konon pada setiap ekornya terdapat kekuatan lima elemen utama _'Nature of Ability'_. Siput berekor enam itu namanya Saiken. Kumbang yang sedang membawa anak kecil itu terbang adalah Choumei. Banteng dengan tentakel gurita adalah Gyuuki. Terakhir rubah berekor sembilan itu namanya Kurama."

'_Wah, Kurama cute sekali!'_ pikir Naruto,

.

.

Kini kelas mereka berubah menjadi sebuah wilayah yang sudah hancur akibat serangan monster berekor sepuluh. Banyak sekali kaum _Angel _yang mati mengenaskan. Ada juga keempat orang pria yang tengah bertarung habis-habisan. Mereka adalah Hashirama Vs Madara, dan Tobirama Vs Izuna.

Menurut cerita Kurenai, pada masa itu terjadi pemberontakan. Pertarungan tanpa akhir antar _clan_ pun tidak bisa di hindari. Keempat pria yang tengah bertarung dengan sengit itu adalah pemimpin Negara Api yang pertama dan kedua. Mereka adalah Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju, serta pimpinan _clan _Uchiha saat itu—Madara Uchiha— bersama adiknya—Izuna Uchiha—

_Clan_ Senju dan _clan_ Uchiha adalah _clan _yang terkuat di Negara Api. Konon mereka berempat sangatlah hebat. Kala itu HashiramaSenju sangat marah karena Madara Uchiha beserta para pengikutnya membawa serta kesembilan monster yang sudah Kurenai sebutkan tadi bersama mereka, entah apa tujuannya?

'_Kami-sama kasihan sekali Kurama dan yang lainnya,' batin Naruto._

_._

_._

Hal yang terlihat di kelas mereka sekarang adalah sebuah desa yang subur dan indah. Beberapa orang remaja berusia sekitar 15-17 tahun tampak berbincang-bincang di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Berbagai jenis bunga beraneka warna yang di hinggapi kupu-kupu serta serangga lainnya tumbuh dengan indah. Anehnya wajah mereka semua terlihat pucat. Seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan sepasang mata sebiru lautan bahkan terlihat meringis kesakitan. Cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir melalui hidungnya. Tak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir, ia pun lekas menghapus darah tersebut.

"Ini kejadian sekitar 26 tahun yang lalu..." cerita Kurenai,

"_Minato, ayo kita bertarung!" tantang seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan __sepasang mata__ onyx-nya yang tajam. Minato yang terlihat letih tampak menghela nafas,_

"_Aku sedang tidak enak badan, Fuugaku."_

"_Aku juga. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin sendi-sendiku terasa sakit semua..." sambung seorang pemuda berambut ungu._

"_Otou-san..."_ gumam Sakura,

"_Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku sejak seminggu yang lalu, tetapi masa kita mengalah begitu saja. Sebagai seorang pria, kita tidak boleh gampang menyerah!" tegas pemuda yang di panggil Fuugaku tadi._

"_Ya, tapi bagaimana kita bisa latihan tanding kalau seluruh badan kita sakit begini?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut ponytail,_

"_Otou-san..."_ kini Ino yang bergumam.

Naruto tampak heran melihat sosok muda ayahnya yang terlihat begitu lemas bahkan tadi ayahnya sempat mimisan, seperti orang yang mengidap penyakit _Leukemia _saja. Di sampingnya seorang pemuda tengah berbaring sambil menatap awan yang berarak di langit biru yang cerah.

"_Aneh, kenapa kita bisa sakit secara bersamaan seperti ini ya?" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil menoleh pada Minato._

"_Teman-teman kabar buruk..." seorang pemuda yang lumayan mirip dengan Chouji berlari menghampiri mereka, di susul oleh seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam, dan seorang gadis dengan tanda taring merah di kedua pipinya._

"_Kata Hiashi, kalian semua sepertinya telah terjangkit virus yang berbahaya. Hiashi dan Hizashi memohon para petinggi yang memiliki Healing Ability untuk menyembuhkan kalian tapi rupanya puluhan teman kita, semuanya meninggal akibat virus itu. Para petinggi jadi berpikir penyakit kalian tidak bisa di sembuhkan. Kata mereka sepertinya ini adalah penyakit menular, dan orang-orang yang terjangkit virus ini akan di usir dari Konoha."_

"_NANI?"_ kaget Naruto. Mata Sakura dan Ino sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Walaupun ini pelajaran minggu kemarin, tetap saja mereka merasa sangat sedih saat bagian ini.

"_Be-benarkah itu Chouza?" tanya Minato,_

"_Hn. Permohonan si kembar Hyuuga sama sekali tidak dipedulikan," sambung pemuda berkacamata hitam._

"_Kalau Shibi bicara seperti itu, berarti Chouza tidak becanda!" sambung Shikaku,_

"_Orang tua kami juga meminta kami untuk menjauhi kalian semua agar tidak tertular..." lanjut Tsume,_

"_Siapa? Siapa yang mengatakan kalau penyakit ini tidak bisa di sembuhkan?" tanya Fuugaku mulai terlihat emosi,_

"_Orochimaru-sama," jawab Shibi._

"_Tsunade-sama dan Jiraya-sama menyangkal hal itu, tetapi Danzo-sama malah membenarkan perkataan Orochimaru-sama..." sambung Chouza._

"_Bahkan Hiruzen-sama yang merupakan kepala sekolah kita, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" tambah Tsume._

_._

_._

Berdasarkan cerita Kurenai, ribuan kaum _Angel_ yang saat itu terjangkit _virus _mematikan harus di asingkan demi kelangsungan hidup kaum _Angel _yang masih sehat. Hanya sedikit kaum _Angel_ yang tersisa di Konoha. Tsunade dan Jiraya menduga dalang dari semua kejadian tersebut adalah Danzo dan juga Orochimaru,mengingat salah satu_ ability _yang di milikinya adalah_ Chemistry _dan _Invention. _Orochimaru adalah seorang jenius yang bisa menciptapkan penemuan-penemuan hebat.Selain itu dia bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dengan _Chemistry ability-_nya_. _Sedangkan Danzo di kenal sebagai orang yang penuh dengan ambisi. Orang yang haus akan kekuasaan. Sayangnya tidak ada satupun bukti yang bisa memberatkan kedua orang itu.

Akhirnya Minato dan semua warga Konoha yang terjangkit _virus _tersebut di usir dari desa. Banyak sekali diantara mereka yang meninggal dunia, tetapi rupanya ada sebuah kejadian aneh yang terjadi. Ini seperti sebuah keajaiban. Setelah salah satu kaum _Angel_ yang terusir tersebut menikah dengan seorang manusia, penyakit yang berada dalam tubuhnya menghilang. Dia pun bisa kembali ke Konoha sehingga kaum _Angel _yang lain meniru tindakan orang itu.

'_Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Manusia tidak mempan dengan virus itu? Benarkah?'_ pikir Naruto,

Minatodan teman-temannya yang saat itu masih muda sama sekali tidak percaya dengan rumor tersebut. Akhirnya mereka semua berkelana ke seluruh penjuru Jepang sambil menanti ajal yang akan datang. Seiring berjalannya waktu, satu-persatu dari mereka jatuh cinta pada kaum manusia. Mereka pun menikah dan memiliki anak. Konoha menerima mereka kembali karena _virus_ tersebut benar-benar sudah lenyap dari tubuh mereka, tetapi para petinggi saat itu tidak bisa menerima kehadiran kaum manusia. Mereka semua berpendapat pernikahan diantara kaum _Angel_ dan manusia telah melanggar takdir yang telah di gariskan, sebab mereka berada dalam dunia yang berbeda.

"Anak-anak tersebut adalah kalian yang merupakan kaum _Mid-Angel," _ujar Kurenai.

"Itulah sebabnya kubilang orang tua kalian semua itu sampah karena telah melanggar peraturan!" sinis Shion lebih pada Sakura. Ino meyentuh pundak Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ilusi Kurenai akhirnya mencapai titik akhir, yaitu kejadian 16 tahun yang lalu. Kurama dan _bijuu_ lainnya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa mengamuk menghancurkan semua wilayah Jepang. Mata mereka berubah menjadi _sharingan._ Kurama sendirian mengacaukan kota Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Sedangkan monster _bijuu_ lainnya entah mengacau di kota mana? Mungkin Hokaido atau juga Kyoto, tidak ada yang tahu. Banyak para manusia yang tewas akibat serangan _bijuu._

"_**Groaaaaargghh!"**_

_Kurama menembakkan bom bijuu-nya. Tempat yang terkena bom bijuu tersebut pun hancur berkeping-keping. Para kaum Angel sibuk menyelamatkan warga dengan mengerahkan seluruh ability yang mereka miliki._

"_Hiraishin no jutsu!"_ _ucap seseorang,_

"Dia adalah kepala sekolah kita yang keempat, Minato Namikaze..." terang Kurenai.

"Hyaa! Beliau sangat tampan! Kerenn!" Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya karena walaupun ini adalah pelajaran minggu lalu tetap saja semua siswi berteriak histeris di bagian ini.

"_Jadi tubuhku ditandai?" tanya seorang pria bertopeng,_

"_Keiyaku Fuin."_

"_Heh! Jadi kau mau memisahkan kyuubi dariku?"_

"_Dengan ini kyuubi bukan milikmu lagi!" tegas Minato,_

"_**GRRRAAAA!" **_

'_Syuut! Syuut!'_

_Seketika bola mata kyuubi pun kembali normal. Seseorang berteriak memanggil Minato._

"_Minato aku sudah membawa istri dan anakmu ke tempat yang aman!" teriak seseorang,_

"_Terimakasih, Kizashi."_

"**Groaaargghhh!"**

'_DUM!'_

_._

_._

"_Otou-sama! Okaa-san_ terluka!" _teriak seorang anak yang sepertinya baru berusia 4-5 tahun,_

"Bukankah itu Itachi_-sensei._ Hyaaa! Waktu kecil dia _cute_ sekali, tapi sepertinya dia tidak takut apapun?!" lagi-lagi Kurenai _sweatdrop _mendengar teriakan histeris beberapa siswi.

"_Serahkan urusan Mikoto pada ayah! Cepat lari!"_

"_Tidak mau! Aku tak akan lari meninggalkan Otou-sama dan Okaa-san. Aku akan melindungi Kaa-san!"_

"_Ayah yang akan melindungi ibumu! Anak kecil, jangan sombong! Melindungi anak adalah tugas orang tua! Kau masih punya Sasuke! Sebaiknya kau lindungi saja adikmu itu!"_

"_...tapi..."_

"_Ibumu pasti akan selamat! Ayah akan mempertaruhkan nyawa ayah! Ikutlah kau dengan Kizashi! Dia akan membawamu ke tempat Sasuke dan anak-anak lainnya!"_

"_Kaa-san tidak apa-apa sayang, kalau beruntung Tsunade-san atau siapapun itu pasti bisa menyembuhkan Kaa-san. Jagalah Sasuke...onegai!" kata Mikoto dengan air mata berlinang. Perutnya terlihat mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat tertusuk sebuah logam yang sepertinya adalah puing-puing sisa gedung-gedung yang telah hancur._

"_Aku mengerti. Kalian harus selamat terutama Okaa-san. Kaa-san adalah seorang manusia, tidak seharusnya Kaa-san __ber__ada di sini. Aku janji akan melindungi Sasuke!" ucap Itachi yang akhirnya mengikuti Kizashi yang kini menggendong seorang anak perempuan,_

"_Lepaskan aku! Otou-san...Okaa-san...hikz...hikz...mereka meninggal!" kata anak perempuan itu sambil menangis dan meronta dalam gendongan Kizashi._

"_Kau masih punya Kiba. Lindungi dia, Hana!" ujar Itachi sembari menghapus air matanya._

_._

_._

Sebagian dari murid BC termasuk Kiba mulai menangis menyaksikan sejarah yang diceritakan oleh Kurenai melalui _Illusion _ability-nya itu.

"_Akulah yang akan menguasai dunia. Banyak cara untuk mewujudkannya!" ujar pria bertopeng tadi,_

"_Dengar, kalian yang masih muda jangan mendekati kyuubi! Kalian tidak boleh ikut bertaruh nyawa, biar kami yang melakukannya!"_

"_JANGAN SEENAKNYA BICARA!"_

"_Tenang dulu, Kurenai!" tegur Asuma muda._

"_Kau juga bagian dari kami yang bisa kehilangan nyawa kapan saja...tetapi kau tetap puteriku. Setidaknya wariskan tekad api pada cucuku kelak! Berjanjilah pada ayah, aku mempercayaimu Kurenai!" ayah Kurenai menciptakan kekkai di seke__li__ling anak-anak remaja seperti; Asuma, Kakashi, Guy, dan lain-lain. Kemudian dia pun menghilang setelah tersenyum tipis pada Kurenai._

Kini Kurenai meneteskan air mata,

"Kurenai_-sensei..._" gumam Naruto

.

.

.

"_**GRRRAAAA!" **_

"_Mengerikan. Istriku maafkan aku...jagalah anak kita untukku!"_

"_Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"_

"_Tolong tahan kyuubi sebentar!" ucap Minato,_

"_Yondaime sehebat apapun, aku tak akan bisa menahannya!" ujar Jiraya yang saat ini sudah berubah menjadi kodok raksasa dengan menggunakan Feromon Frog ability-nya_

"_Tidak ada jalan lain. Aku akan menggunakan Shikifujin untuk menyegelnya."_

"_APA?"_

"_Mi-bo-tori-i-kai-gyu-bi-danne!"_

"_Minato kau akan mati jika menggunakan jurus itu!" tegur Jiraya yang saat ini sibuk menahan tubuh kyuubi yang mencoba terlepas dari cengkramannya,_

"_Shikifujin!"_

"_Kau..."_

'_Zuor!' munculah sosok dewa kematian yang menyeramkan dari belakang tubuh Minato,_

"_Aku percaya, kita semua bisa menghentikan Madara!"_

"_Kau bodoh, apa yang harus aku katakan pada istri dan anakmu Minato?"_

"_Aku akan melindungi semuanya. Aku tak keberatan walau harus mati demi anak dan istriku. Itulah tugas seorang ayah sekaligus suami!"_

"_**GRRRR! Sialan kau Yondaime!"**_

"_Segel aktif!" ucap Minato, sesaat kemudian ia pun berteriak kesakitan..._

"_Arrggghhtt!"_

"_Minato!"_

"_Hosh! Hosh! Tubuhku kaku...hosh! Tak kusangka cakra-nya sekuat ini..."_

"_Baka!" masih dalam sosok katak-nya, Jiraya meneteskan air mata tetapi kyuubi belum tersegel walau ukurannya mengecil._

"_Hosh! Hosh! Se-sensei...a-aku hanya bisa menyegel setengah kekuatannya bersamaku karena dia terlalu kuat. Sisanya akan kusegel dalam tubuhmu dengan Hakke Fuin..."_

"_Minato..."_

"_Bukankah hanya dengan cara ini untuk bisa mengalahkan monster setingkat bijuu, yaitu dengan menyegelnya. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?"_

"_..."_

"_Sensei jawablah! Nyawaku hampir habis..."_

"_Baiklah..." kata Jiraya yang kembali berubah menjadi sosok Angel-nya._

_Minato hendak menggunakan Hakke Fuin, tetapi kyuubi tiba-tiba saja menghilang._

'_Poooft!'_

"_Minato dia lenyap. Mungkinkah ini ulah Madara Uchiha juga?" tanya Jiraya,_

"_Ukh! Uhuk! Uhuk! OHOK!" Minato memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya tampak sedikit terhuyung._

"_MINATO!"_

"_Tolong lindungi istri dan anakku, sensei! Katakan pada mereka...aishiteru." _

_Jiraya hanya mengangguk dengan berlinang air mata menyaksikan murid kesayangannya yang tengah sekarat. Dari belakang tubuh Minato nampak sosok menyeramkan dewa kematian yang sudah bersiap mengambil jiwa Minato dan sebagian jiwa Kyuubi yang sudah terikat._

"_Jika kyuubi mengamuk lagi, to-tolong segel dia sen-sensei..."_

_Kini sosok dewa kematian tersebut sudah menghilang. Raga Minato yang sudah tak bernyawa jatuh dalam pelukkan Jiraya,_

"_MINAATOOO!" teriak Jiraya sembari mempererat pelukkannya pada raga Minato yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Penuh dengan darah, dan juga keringat dingin._

_._

_._

'_Aku tidak begitu mengerti cinta ayah karena ayah sudah tak ada, tapi aku masih punya ibu dan merasakan cintanya selama enam belas tahun ini. Sekarang aku mengerti...ayah mengorbankan nyawanya demi kami semua. Dia adalah seorang pahlawan. Biarpun hanya satu bulan, setidaknya dia sudah memenuhiku dengan cinta karena itu...aku bahagia! Aku bersyukur jadi anak ayah dan ibu! Arigatou, Tou-san!' _batin Naruto. Air mata menetes dan membasahi wajahnya.

'_Jadi Naruto benar-benar anak dari Yondaime-sama?' _batin Kurenai dalam hati.

'_Sekarang adalah giliranku yang akan melindungi Kaa-san. Jika Kurama muncul lagi, aku akan menyegelnya dalam tubuhku sendiri. Akan aku pelajari Fuinjutsu. Aku yakin Kurama tidak sepenuhnya jahat. Bisa tertawa seperti itu di masa lalu...aku percaya dia hanya marah dan dikuasai oleh dendam gara-gara Madara Uchiha sialan itu pernah mengendalikannya.'_

'_APA?'_

'_Aku tidak dedam padamu Kurama, walau ayahku dan banyak orang lainnya meninggal gara-gara kau...'_

_._

_._

Kurenai menonaktifkan _Illusion Ability-_nya. Seketika semua pemandangan tragis tadi kembali berubah menjadi ruang _Basic Class._

"Begitulah, maka dari itu kita harus melanjutkan perjuangan dan pengorbanan mereka. Jika kalian mendapatkan misi lakukanlah dengan baik! Jangan biarkan monster-monster itu berbuat sesuka hatinya lagi!" Kurenai menutup pelajaran sejarahnya. Dia melihat semua murid-muridnya kini menjadi lesu seperti minggu lalu, bahkan diantara mereka semua masih ada siswa/siswi yang menangis.

"_Sensei?" _Sakura mengangkat tangannya,

"Ya, Sakura?"

"_Sensei,_ minggu kemarin aku tidak berani menanyakan hal ini tetapi sekarang aku ingin tahu..."

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sakura!"

"Kapan ayahku dan ayah Ino meninggal? Apakah mereka juga meninggal dalam insiden itu?"

"Ya, Kizashi_-san_ meninggal setelah menyelamatkan Itachi dan Hana. Dia terkena bom _bijuu_ yang terakhir kali di muntahkan oleh _kyuubi _sebelum _kyuubi _di segel oleh _Yondaime-sama..."_

"_Otou-san..."_

"Itachi dan Hana berhasil melarikan diri dan selamat. Kudengar luka yang di dapatkan Mikoto_-san_ bisa di sembuhkan oleh Tsunade_-sama._ Saat itu Fuugaku_-san_ juga terluka parah karena melindungi Mikoto_-san_ dan orang-orang..."

"..."

"Lalu Inoichi_-san_, Shikaku_-san,_ Hizashi_-san,_ Shibi_-san,_ Chouza_-san_ dan yang lainnya yang saat itu juga mendapatkan misi untuk menghentikan _bijuu _lain tewas di kota yang berbeda. Hiashi_-san_ yang kebetulan mendapatkan misi untuk menghentikan Shukaku yang mengamuk di kota Kyoto, berhasil selamat berkat bantuan ayah dan ibunya Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara walau dia juga terluka parah. Sayangnya orang tua ketiga bersaudara itu tewas oleh Shukaku..." cerita Kurenai, kini tangis Ino yang sempat mereda kembali terdengar bahkan suaranya jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Uchiha itu pengkhianat..." bisik beberapa siswa/siswi,

"Tidak semua anggota _clan_ kami seperti itu, _baka!_" protes seorang siswi yang sepertinya berasal dari _clan _Uchiha karena ia mengenakan kalung dengan _liontyn_ berbentuk kipas berwarna merah-putih yang merupakan ciri khas _clan_ Uchiha.

"Pelajarannya kita akhiri sampai sini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan anak-anak!" pamit Kurenai yang kemudian pergi.

Sebagian siswa/siswi BC masih menangis. Sebagian lainnya tampak menunduk tidak bersemangat seakan-akan sudah bosan untuk hidup di dunia ini.

"Astaga, sepertinya Kurenai_-san_ membuat murid-muridku menangis lagi..." gumam Itachi yang saat itu hendak masuk untuk memulai pelajarannya.

Itachi adalah guru yang mengajar bagian latihan tanding sekaligus strategi menghadapi musuh-musuh yang berbahaya. Melihat murid-muridnya yang tampak tidak bersemangat, ia pun memanggil Maito Guy yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelasnya.

"Guy_-san!_" panggil Itachi,

"Ya, ada apa Itachi_-kun?_"

"Kau sedang tidak ada jadwal mengajar, bukan?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa mengajar, sekarang."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Mereka nampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Aku jadi khawatir mereka tidak akan bisa konsentrasi mengikuti pelajaranku. Tolong kau gantikan aku ya, Guy_-san!_"

"TENTU SAJA! YO, SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" teriak Guy dengan mata berapi-api,

"Arigatou Guy_-san..._" ujar Itachi yang kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

"YO! ANAK-ANAK, CEPAT BERSIAP-SIAP! HARI INI KITA AKAN LATIHAN _MARTIAL ART!_" teriak Guy yang sukses membuat semua siswa/siswi hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Lho, bukanya sekarang pelajaran guru ganteng...kenapa malah dia yang muncul?" ujar Amaru,

"Itachi_-kun_ tidak bisa mengajar karena dia sedang tidak enak badan katanya. JADI, AYO KITA MULAI LATIHAN _MARTIAL ART!_ Lekas ganti baju kalian dengan pakaian olahraga! Yang datang terlambat ke lapangan akan aku hukum berlari 50 keliling!"

"Sepertinya dia akan membunuh kita. Cepat kita ganti baju!" ujar seorang siswa yang segera berlari menuju ruang ganti disusul siswa/siswi lainnya. Guy hanya manggut-manggut sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yah, seperti itulah semangat masa muda!" ujarnya yang langsung menghilang menuju _delta 6,_ tempat anak-anak BC biasa berlatih.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Misi patroli? Aku tidak tertarik!" ujar seorang siswa DC dengan wajah datar,

"Sasuke kau harus menjalankan setiap misi yang diberikan kepadamu dengan baik!" kata seorang guru yang sedang duduk santai di kursinya sambil membaca novel berjudul _'Icha icha tactic'_

"Biar Gaara saja yang melakukannya. Aku sedang tidak _mood._"

"Aku ada misi lain bersama kakak-kakakku!" sambung Gaara,

"Misi apa? Yakin tidak ingin menggantikanku?"

"Ini misi tingkat S, katanya ada tanda-tanda Shukaku akan muncul. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan misi sepenting ini. Aku akan membalas dendam atas kematian kedua orang tua-ku!" kata Gaara sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku iri. Kau sering sekali mendapatkan misi tingkat S, bahkan tingkat SS!"

"Itu karena rekan satu tim Gaara adalah kakak-kakaknya yang sudah mencapai tingkat TC. Sasuke misimu kali ini akan berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya karena dua murid dari BC akan ikut serta."

"Murid dari tigkat dasar itu? Kurasa tidak usah. Mereka hanya akan merepotkanku saja!"

"Jangan seperti itu! Siapa tahu salah satu diantara mereka lebih hebat darimu?!"

"Hn. Mana mungkin?"

"Sasuke aku ke kantin duluan, anak-anak lain sudah pada kesana semua!" kata Gaara yang kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, lalu meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Ini adalah misi pertama mereka. Bantulah mereka, Sasuke! Mereka akan datang kesini sebentar lagi."

"Hn. Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan misi seperti itu!"

Beberapa menit kemudian munculah sosok Sakura diikuti sosok Naruto di belakangnya.

"Kakashi_-sensei_ benarkah ada misi pertama untuk kami?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri,

"Benar sekali Sakura. Nanti malam kita akan berpatroli. Jika monster-monster aneh muncul kalian bertiga harus bisa mengalahkannya. Aku akan menemani kalian dalam misi kali ini, mengingat kalian berdua masih baru di _Konoha Academy!_"

"Heh! Siapa si rambut duren yang terlihat bodoh itu? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya!" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis,

"_Teme!_ Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, hah? Dasar pantat ayam!"

"Tentu saja kau, _dobe!_"

"Kau..."

"Ya ampun, baru bertemu sudah bertengkar. Kakashi_-sensei_ lakukan sesuatu!"

"Biarkan saja. Biar mereka berdua cepat akrab," kata Kakashi santai.

"KAU GURU YANG TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Sakura,

"Memangnya apa yang kau bisa? Kau dan cewek _pink _itu hanya akan menambah bebanku saja!"

"Hana_-nee__san_ bilang hanya aku yang bisa membuat api-mu lebih besar, _teme!_"

"Membuat api-ku lebih besar? _Wind ability._ Mungkinkah kau..."

"Huh!" gerutu Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_TBC_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/n : Waduh, sepertinya _chapter_ kali ini kepanjangan?! _Gomen_ kalau ceritanya membosankan karena dalam _chapter_ ini deskripsinya sangat minim, dan kebanyakan dialog. _Gomen ne_ kalau masih ada _typo_ dan kurang greget, terutama di bagian _battle-_nya...maklum Muki nggak pandai berkelahi. _REVIEW PLEASE! Review_ kalian adalah motivasi untuk _author._ ^_^

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan ini balasan untuk_ review _yang nggak_ login :_

_**Timi :**__ Dalam fic ini saya ga terlalu menonjolkan romance-nya karena genre-nya lebih ke fantasy dan adventure, dan soal pairing gomen...saya udah terlanjur menentukan Narusaku. Dan ntar Naru akan mempelajari fuinjutsu, jadi kekuatannya nggak cuma wind. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Guest :**__ Ya, diusahakan nggak akan sampe discontinued kok...paling cuma telat update kalo misalkan saya sibuk. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Guest2 :**__ Arigatou. Yosh! Ganbatte! Ini udah update. ^^a_

_**Soputan :**__ Saya seneng kalau kalian menyukai fic ini. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Nuhuyanan : **__Arigatou. Hahaha, liat ntar aja. Ini udah update walau agak telat, maklum kemarin-kemarin saya sibuk. ^^a_

_**Bumble bee : **__Gomen, saya sudah menentukan pair Narusaku. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Farhan UzuZaki :**__ Yang bener? padahal Muki agak ragu lho dengan fic ini, abiz baru kali ini bikin yang genre-nya fantasy. Oh iya Farhan UzuZaki-san yang 'Hiasi' itu typo, bangga aja jadi bagga *baruNyadarSetelahBacaUlang* terus yang 'Chouzi' sankyuu udah ngasi tau, muki kira nama Chouji itu di tulis pake 'Z' sama kayak ayahnya :D | Soal nama-nama bijuu muki emang lupa, yang muki inget cuma Kurama and Shukaku doank hehe, untung Farhan-san ngasi tau. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Man utd :**__ Arigatou. Chapter kemarin itu baru prolog, yang ini baru chapter 1-nya. Bener ya ntar review yang panjang, kan udah janji *puppy eyes no jutsu* ^^a_

_**Manguni and Doche :**__ Arigatou. Ini udah upadate. ^^a_

_**NSL :**__ Yosh! Mudah-mudahan ntar ceritanya nggak gaje. Arigatou ^^a_

_**Guest : **__Ini udah update. Gomen telat, kemarin2 saya sibuk. Arigatou. ^^a_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me_

_Tittle : Konoha Academy_

_Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Tragedy._

_Rate : K+_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, etc._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, minim deskriptif, typo(s), etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__Uzumaki Naruto yang harus pindah ke sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak 'jenius' di sebuah desa bernama Konoha terpaksa meninggalkan ibunya sendirian. Konoha Academy adalah sekolah tempat anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan 'special', dan petualangan baru pun di mulai. Di sana banyak hal menarik yang terjadi (fic ini terinspirasi dari Anime/Manga 'Alice Academy')_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I just wanna say, if you don't like?! Don't read! Don't flame too! Just go back. Thanks.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2 : **__Angel's Wing_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tidak peduli. Biarpun hanya satu hari atau bahkan satu menit, aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin menikah denganmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Kata orang cinta itu seperti sebelah sayap yang hanya bisa terbang jika kita saling berpelukkan. Angel's Wing. Kau sudah tidak memilikinya bukan? Kalau begitu jadikan saja aku sebagai sayap barumu, Minato-kun—Kushina Uzumaki—**_

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Satu hari sebelum misi...**_

Hari ini jadwal pelajaran terakhir di _Konoha Academy_ adalah kelas khusus. Mengapa disebut kelas khusus? Kelas khusus adalah kelas di mana para siswa/siswi _Konoha Academy_ di beri pengajaran secara khusus. Kelas yang telah disesuaikan dengan _ability _yang mereka miliki. Baik soal fasilitas maupun guru pembimbingnya.

Naruto kebagian latihan di kelas _Alfa 7._ Ia pun memasuki kelas tersebut. Belum ada seorang murid pun yang datang, namun seorang guru sudah duduk di kursinya. Mungkinkah mereka semua terlambat? Merasa penasaran, Naruto pun bertanya pada guru tersebut...

"_Sensei _di mana murid-murid yang lain? Apa mereka semua belum datang?"

"Muridku sudah datang. Silakan duduk Naruto!"

"Sebentar, maksud _sensei_ muridnya hanya aku seorang?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, hanya kau!"

"EH? DOUSHITE?"

"...karena memang hanya kau murid yang memiliki _Wind Abillity_ di _Konoha Academy._"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan murid-murid yang lain. Murid-murid yang memiliki _Fire Ability_ misalnya?"

"Mereka ada di _Delta 8_. Hanya ada 12 murid di sana. 7 orang dari _Uchiha clan_, dan sisanya dari _Sarutobi clan._ _Fire Ability_ memang kemampuan bawaan yang dimiliki oleh kedua _clan_ tersebut. Selain mereka tidak ada yang lain."

"Bagaimana dengan murid-murid dengan _Illusion Ability?_"

"Mereka di _Alfa 3._ Di sana muridnya juga hanya sedikit. Murid _Alfa 3_ hanya 7 orang saja."

"Lalu kelas apa yang muridnya paling banyak?"

"_Healing Ability._ Mereka di _Delta 9._ Jumlah muridnya lebih dari 50 orang."

"Begitu. Jadi aku hanya sendirian?"

"Ya. Sebelum kita mulai pelajarannya, aku akan memperkenal diri. Namaku Sarutobi Asuma. Aku adalah guru pembimbingmu!"

"Jadi anda suaminya Kurenai_-sensei?_"

"Benar. Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya Naruto?"

"Silakan, _sensei!_"

"Baiklah kita mulai dengan teori tentang _Nature of Ability..._"

"Yosh!"

"Kita mulai dari _Wind Ability._ _Wind_ bisa memotong segalanya. Entah itu benda, pohon, bangunan, atau bahkan tubuh manusia dan monster. Namun kekuatan yang besar pasti membutuhkan resiko yang besar pula. Begitu juga dengan _Wind,_ daya serap _chakra Wind Ability_ sangatlah besar sehingga _chakra_ di dalam tubuh penggunanya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan normal. Mereka yang belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya atau mereka yang terlalu berlebihan menggunakan kekuatan tersebut, _chakra-_nya akan terserap dengan cepat, bahkan yang lebih parah _Wind_ bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan sebab kekuatan _Wind_ yang paling besar bisa memotong saraf-saraf di dalam tubuh. Sistem saraf yang rusak akan menyebabkan luka dalam. Jika hal tersebut terus berlangsung, perlahan-lahan umur penggunanya akan semakin berkurang. Itulah sebabnya _Wind _disebut sebagai _tipe ability_ yang bisa memperpendek umur penggunanya."

"Menakutkan..." gumam Naruto.

"Selanjutnya _Fire Ability._ Sama halnya dengan _Wind,_ kekuatan _Fire Ability_ juga sangat luar biasa. _Fire_ bisa membakar segalanya. Jika penggunanya terlalu berlebihan dalam menggunakan kekuatan tersebut, dirinya akan ikut hangus terbakar. Itu karena pada saat _Fire Ability_ aktif, suhu tubuh penggunanya akan ikut memanas. Hal itu disebabkan karena pengguna _Fire Ability_ memiliki _chakra _istimewa. _Chakra_ berwarna _orange._"

'_Mengerikan.'_

"Selanjutnya adalah _Lighting Ability_. Sama halnya dengan _Wind Ability, Lighting Ability_ juga memiliki daya serap _chakra_ yang besar. Jika penggunanya terlalu berlebihan dalam menggunakan kekuatan tersebut, maka tubuhnya akan mati rasa. Resiko terburuk adalah, penggunanya bisa lumpuh total dan hal tersebut bersifat _permanent._"

'_Hii, menakutkan!' _

"Berikutnya _Water Ability. Water Ability _memang tidak begitu banyak menyerap _chakra,_ namun jika penggunanya terlalu berlebihan dalam menggunakan kekuatan tersebut, itu bisa sangat merugikan. Hal itu dikarenakan _Water Ability_ bisa memicu bencana alam seperti Tsunami dan Banjir."

'_Jika kita memiliki Water Ability, Lighting Ability, sekaligus Wind Ability, apa kita bisa membuat badai dan mendatangkan hujan?' pikir Naruto,_

"Kita bahkan bisa membuat badai dan mendatangkan hujan jika kita memiliki _Lighting, Wind,_ sekaligus _Water Ability_ tetapi hal tersebut pasti akan sangat beresiko."

'_Eh? Apa Asuma-sensei bisa membaca pikiran seperti Kurenai-sensei?'_

"Terakhir, _Earth Ability. Earth Ability_ sangat berguna untuk membentuk perisai yang kokoh. Cocok untuk posisi bertahan, namun jika kita terlalu berlebihan menggunakan kekuatan tersebut akan sangat berbahaya. _Earth Ability_ tidak hanya bisa memicu gempa bumi, tetapi juga bisa menghancurkan segalanya...termasuk bumi yang kita pijak. Jika hal tersebut terjadi, tidak hanya orang lain yang akan menjadi korban...dirinya sendiri juga bisa mati. Itulah keistimewaan sekaligus resiko dari _Nature of Ability."_

'_Hii, semuanya mengerikan.'_

"Selanjutnya kita langsung ke praktek!"

"YOSH!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Selanjutnya Asuma mengajari Naruto teknik dasar, seperti cara memanggil angin dan juga cara menyalurkan _chakra_ pada senjata yang digunakan. Semakin tipis dan tajam _chakra_ dalam senjata tersebut, semakin hebat pula kekuatan pemotongnya. Setelah sesi istirahat selama satu jam, latihan pun dilanjutkan. Asuma mengajari Naruto teknik pengendalian _Wind Ability._

.

.

.

Sesi latihan selesai, Naruto memutuskan ke perpustakaan _Konoha Academy_ untuk mengumpulkan informasi-informasi penting mengenai _Wind Ability _sekaligus teknik _fuinjutsu._ Ia menemukan sebuah buku berjudul _'Wind Ability, kemampuan __bawaan__ yang dimiliki Namikaze clan'_. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengambil buku tersebut. Selanjutnya ia mencari ke rak-rak lainnya hingga akhirnya ia menemukan buku tentang _fuinjutsu._ Naruto tertegun saat membaca judul buku yang terletak disamping kanan buku tentang _fuinjutsu_ tersebut. Buku tersebut berjudul _"Angel's Wing"_ _by Kushina Uzumaki._ Rupanya buku itu adalah karangan ibunya, pantas sampulnya berwarna merah. Naruto pun mengambil buku tersebut.

Malam harinya Naruto membaca halaman demi halaman buku karangan ibunya,

.

.

_**Page 1 (Angel)**_

_Angels._ Mereka tidaklah _immortal_ seperti para monster _bijuu,_ tetapi mereka tidak pernah sakit. Mereka tidak akan pernah menua, sebab pertumbuhan fisik mereka terhenti di usia 30 tahun. Itulah sebabnya mereka semua awet muda, tidak seperti kami—Manusia—

Sosok mereka yang selama ini kami lihat, bukanlah sosok mereka yang sesungguhnya. Sosok asli mereka jauh lebih mempesona dari sosok yang selama ini kami lihat. Mereka semua bercahaya dan memiliki sepasang sayap. Sepasang sayap putih yang terlihat kuat dan suci. Namun diantara mereka juga ada yang bersayap hitam. Awalnya sayap mereka juga berwarna putih tetapi semenjak mereka bersekutu dengan kaum _Devil,_ kegelapan menguasai hati dan otak mereka...sepasang sayap mereka pun berubah menjadi hitam.

.

.

_**Page 2-3 (**__**Wujud Kaum **__**Angel**__** yang Sebenarnya**__**)**_

Aku tidak pernah melihat sosok asli Minato. Entah bagaimana caranya _virus_ itu membuat mereka tidak bisa lagi memunculkan sayap mereka. Berdasarkan informasi yang kami dapat dari _clan Hyuuga,_ Minato dan semua _Angel_ yang terjangkit _virus_ tersebut, tidak bisa lagi berubah menjadi sosok asli mereka. Sepasang sayap indah mereka lenyap, begitu juga cahaya menyilaukan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mereka kala mereka dalam mode _Angel _mereka yang sesungguhnya...walau _virus_ itu sudah lenyap dari tubuh mereka sekalipun. Namun biarpun begitu mereka tetaplah kaum _Angel,_ sebab keistimewaan yang mereka miliki sejak lahir tidak pernah hilang.

_Konoha Academy_ memiliki rekaman pertandingan murid-murid _Hi Academy_ sebelum mereka terjangkit _virus_ itu. _Hi Academy _adalah sekolah untuk kaum _Angel _muda yang terletak di pusat desa. Biarpun itu hanya sebuah rekaman video, demi _Kami-sama..._Minato sangat sempurna. Dia begitu mempesona. Sayapnya sangat indah, membuatku ingin sekali di bawa terbang olehnya. Cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya begitu menyilaukan seperti matahari. Aku bahkan sampai _nosebleed _hingga pingsan. Minato benar-benar tampan. Jauh lebih keren dari sosoknya yang selama ini aku lihat.

Aku juga pernah melihat sosok asli kaum _Angel _berjenis kelamin wanita dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Mereka sangat cantik seperti bidadari. Begitu mempesona dan sangat menyilaukan. Aku pernah bertanya pada Hizashi_-san..._

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan sosok asli kalian?"

Hizashi_-san_ bilang, ini adalah peraturan semenjak zaman nenek moyang mereka dulu. Mereka terlalu menyilaukan. Itulah sebabnya mereka semua diwajibkan untuk menyembunyikan sosok asli mereka dengan cara merubah sosok mereka seperti manusia.

.

.

_**Page 4-5 (My First Love)**_

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Minato, aku menganggapnya sebagai orang yang payah karena dia terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan. Hampir setiap hari wajahnya terlihat pucat, tetapi kenyataannya tubuh Minato memang sangat lemah. Saat di _T__aikoku Gakuen__,_ dia bahkan sering sekali pingsan di depanku. Aku pernah membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Dokter yang saat itu merawatnya mengatakan, gejala-gejala yang di alami oleh Minato memang sama persis dengan gejala penyakit _Leukemia_ tetapi Minato tidak sakit _Leukemia._ Aneh memang. Dokter itu juga mengatakan, _virus_ yang berada dalam tubuh Minato adalah sejenis _virus_ yang tak dikenal di dunia medis. _Virus_ yang bahkan jauh lebih ganas dari _virus_ penyebab _Leukemia._

Aku menangis saat itu, walau aku sering sekali mengejek dan meremehkan Minato...sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatiku aku sangat mencintainya. Minato adalah cinta pertamaku. Rasa cintaku padanya bahkan semakin besar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Aku tidak mau kehilangan Minato. Demi membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup, aku rela melakukan apa saja! Aku bahkan rela _Kami-sama_ mengambil nyawaku jika hal itu bisa ditukar dengan kehidupan Minato. Demi membuatnya terus berada di sisiku, aku selalu memaksanya untuk mengkonsumsi obat-obatan _herbal _karena tidak ada satu pun obat dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Namun takdir berkata lain. Hari itu aku hampir kehilangan Minato untuk selamanya. Dia selalu berkata padaku,

"_Jangan pernah mencintaiku! Biarpun aku sangat mencintaimu, waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi. Lupakan aku, karena jika kau terus mengingatku...itu akan sangat menyakitkan!"_

Aku tidak peduli dan malah memaksanya untuk menikah denganku. Kutegaskan padanya, biarpun hanya satu hari atau bahkan satu menit...aku tidak peduli! Bagiku yang terpenting kami saling mencintai dan dia sudah syah menjadi suamiku. Minato sangat tersentuh dengan ucapanku. Dia bilang, dia bisa melihat ketulusan dari mataku dan dia sangat mempercayaiku. Biarpun awalnya dia merasa ragu, pada akhirnya dia setuju untuk menikah denganku. Kami pun menikah dan aku sangat bahagia.

Malam itu juga aku melakukan itu dengannya. Bagaikan sebuah keajaiban, Minato sembuh. Saat itu aku bersumpah, kelak jika anak kami lahir...aku akan memenuhi anak kami dengan cinta karena _virus _tersebut benar-benar lenyap tak berbekas dari tubuh Minato setelah kami melakukan hubungan _sex_ untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

"APA?" Naruto cengo dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat matang, jadi _virus _itulenyap setelah kedua orang tuanya melakukan hubungan _sex_ untuk pertama kalinya?

Akhirnya karena masih penasaran, ia melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

_**Page 6-7 (Asal-usul Konoha Academy)**_

Minato mengajakku ke Konoha. Tsunade_-sama_ dan Jiraya_-sama_ menyambut kepulangan Minato dengan penuh haru biru. Minato bahkan langsung diangkat menjadi _Yondaime_ karena pemimpin Konoha sebelumnya—Hiruzen Sarutobi—telah menunjuk Minato sebagai penerusnya.

Lima tahun lalu, Konoha yang awalnya adalah sebuah desa dialih fungsi-kan menjadi sebuah sekolah untuk anak-anak jenius. Anak-anak dari keturunan murni dan juga kaum _Mid-Angel_ yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa.

_Konoha Academy_ memang sengaja didirikan setelah Sandaime dan ratusan kaum _Angel_ lainnya tewas. Mereka semua tewas akibat salah satu murid Sandaime sendiri—Orochimaru—yang telah bersekutu dengan kaum _Devil_ demi ambisinya menjadi seseorang yang _immortal._ Minato sangat kaget mendengarnya. Ia sangat menyesal. Ia merasa tidak berguna karena saat insiden tersebut ia tidak berada di Konoha. Semua itu gara-gara pengusiran secara sepihak itu. Namun berkat ucapanku, akhirnya ia sadar...seandainya saat itu ia berada di Konoha sekalipun, ia belum tentu bisa ikut menolong mengingat _virus_ tersebut masih menggerogoti tubuhnya secara perlahan-lahan.

Hal yang paling aku ingat saat itu adalah, para petinggi Konoha tidak mau menerima kehadiran kami—Manusia— Mereka bilang kami telah melanggar kodrat Tuhan karena telah jatuh cinta pada kaum _Angel._ Kami dan kaum _Angel_ memang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, tetapi bukankah cinta itu tidak butuh alasan? Perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan!

Mereka mengusir kami semua tetapi Minato yang saat itu sudah resmi menjabat sebagai _Yondaime _memiliki sebuah hak _veto_ dan dia meminta kami untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha. Sayangnya para petinggi tetaplah orang-orang yang memiliki wewenang mutlak. Wewenang yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun semenjak zaman _Shodaime _masih anak-anak. Mereka memang mengijinkan kami untuk tetap tinggal, tetapi hanya satu tahun dan tidak boleh lebih dari itu. Jika kami bersikeras melanggar keputusan tersebut, kami akan di hukum mati.

.

.

_**Page 8-10 (Tujuan Utama Konoha Academy)**_

Selama satu tahun itulah, aku mempelajari banyak hal di sini. Tentang kaum _Angel. _Asal-usul mereka. Tentang para pengkhianat yang bertujuan menguasai dunia. Ya, salah satu dari para pengkhianat itu adalah Orochimaru dan Danzo. _Sandaime-_lah yang pertama kali menemukan bukti-bukti kejahatan Orochimaru dan Danzo (Minato yang menceritakannya padaku. Dia sendiri juga mengetahui informasi tersebut dari Tsunade_-sama_ dan Jiraya_-sama_).

Jiraya_-sama_ bilang tepat satu tahun setelah Minato dan yang lainnya di usir dari Konoha, _Sandaime _dan beberapa orang _Anbu_ menemukan sehelai bulu hitam di kediaman Orochimaru. _Anbu_ adalah pasukan khusus yang di bentuk oleh para petinggi Konoha. Mereka juga disebut sebagai _Guardian_ para pemimpin Konoha. Saat itulah pertama kalinya seluruh warga Konoha sadar bahwa Orochimaru telah bersekutu dengan kaum _Devil _demi ambisinya untuk menjadi seorang yang _immortal,_ sekaligus untuk menghancurkan dan menguasai dunia.

Danzo dan Orochimaru akhirnya di asingkan ke sebuah pulau terpencil oleh para petinggi Konoha. Pulau yang jauh dari Konoha ataupun wilayah manusia. Namun rupanya pengasingan tersebut malah membuat Danzo dan Orochimaru semakin dikuasai oleh kegelapan. Mereka bahkan membentuk sebuah organisasi. Organisasi yang di beri nama _Akatsuki._ Ciri khas organisasi tersebut adalah, mereka mengenakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah.

Misi pertama organisasi tersebut adalah menculik semua monster penghuni _Death Forest. Death Forest_ adalah daerah terlarang di Konoha. Menurut rumor yang beredar, para penghuni _Death Forest_ adalah makluk-makluk _mistis _dan juga monster-monster. Monster-monster tersebut akhirnya dijadikan objek penelitian oleh Orochimaru dan Danzo. Mereka memodifikasi monster-monster tersebut sedemikian rupa. Monster-monster itulah yang membantu Orochimaru membalaskan dendamnya pada Konoha. Pembalasan dendam yang berhasil merenggut nyawa _Sandaime,_ belasan _Anbu,_ dan ratusan kaum _Angel_ lima tahun yang lalu.

Itulah alasan sebenarnya _Konoha Academy_ didirikan. Mereka mendirikan _Konoha Academy_ untuk merekrut pasukan yang baru. Pasukan yang diharapkan bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru, Danzo, bahkan Uchiha Madara.

Aku mulai dikuasai oleh ketakutan. Itu berarti anakku dan Minato, kelak akan menjadi bagian dari _Konoha Academy_ dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan anak kami.

Murid-murid _Academy_ akan diberikan misi-misi yang berbahaya. Mengendalikan kekuatan mereka dan melindungi kaum manusia bukanlah tujuan utama _Konoha Academy,_ sebab tujuan utama _Konoha Academy_ adalah _**"Mendidik pasukan baru mereka agar jauh lebih kuat untuk bisa melenyapkan para pengkhianat".**_

.

.

_**Page 11-12 (Anak kami)**_

_**10 September xxxx**_

Hari ini tepat delapan bulan usia kandunganku. Itu berarti bulan depan anak pertama kami akan segera lahir ke dunia. Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah mungil-nya. Aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan,

"Kira-kira anak kami laki-laki atau perempuan, ya?"

Minato sangat yakin bahwa anak kami laki-laki. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kami. Sebuah nama yang dia ambil dari novel perdana Jiraya_-sama_. Nama tokoh utama dalam novel tersebut. Aku hanya berharap, semoga kelak anak kami tidak ketularan mesum-nya Jiraya_-sama._ :P

"Kelak jika anak kami lahir, apakah dia akan memiliki sayap?"

Do'a dan harapanku saat itu hanyalah satu, _'Seperti apapun anak kami, semoga dia selalu sehat dan terlahir dengan kondisi sempurna (tidak cacat).'_

"Kira-kira anak kami nanti akan mirip denganku atau Minato, ya?"

Aku harap dia mirip dengan Minato dalam segi fisik sekaligus kecerdasan jika dia laki-laki, dan mirip denganku jika dia perempuan. Aku juga berharap semoga anak kami adalah manusia biasa sepertiku, karena aku tidak ingin dia berada dalam bahaya. Entah kenapa aku semakin takut dengan tujuan utama _Konoha Academy__._

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Minato_-kun!_"

Kata orang cinta itu seperti sebelah sayap yang hanya bisa terbang jika kami saling berpelukkan. _Angel's Wing._ Kau sudah tidak memilikinya bukan? Kalau begitu jadikan saja aku sebagai sayap barumu, Minato_-kun!_

_**Love You—Kushina**_.

.

.

"Begitu rupanya. Sayap _Otou-san_ lenyap gara-gara _virus_ laknat itu dan _Okaa-san_ bersedia menjadi sayap pengganti untuk _Otou-san._ _Oh God, they are so sweet. I love them."_

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_._

_._

_._

_**First Mission...**_

"LEPASKAN ANAK ITU MAKHLUK JELEK! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MENEMBAKMU!" teriak seorang wanita berseragam polisi dengan lantang.

Wanita itu menodongkan pistolnya pada sosok makhluk yang tengah menggendong seorang anak laki-laki di punggungnya. Anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 7 tahun yang sudah dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri. Wanita cantik itu menatap tajam makhluk itu dengan sepasang _onyx-_nya.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan membawanya ke tempat Orochimaru_-sama_ supaya anak-anak itu bisa dijadikan temanku!" tegas sosok monster muda berbentuk manusia namun memiliki kepala yang serupa dengan bawang itu. Wajahnya berwarna _dark blue._ Sepasang matanya bulat dan berwarna hitam. Di atas kepala monster itu tumbuh tiga bawang daun yang sepertinya adalah helaian rambut dari monster tersebut.

"Manusia jangan ikut campur kalau tidak ingin mati!" ancam monster itu,

"Kau yang akan mati!"

'_**Dor!' **_

Wanita itu menembakkan pistolnya. Peluru itu memang menembus dada monster tersebut sehingga meninggalkan sebuah lubang di sana. Namun beberapa detik kemudian. Luka yang di dapatkan monster tersebut menghilang.

"Hahaha, sudah kubilang kan!" monster tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan menyemburkan sebuah asap berwarna hijau.

Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan bau bawang yang begitu menusuk hidungnya. Akhirnya wanita itu pun tumbang dan pingsan.

"_Teme!_ Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku?" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, tiga orang lainnya menyusul langkah orang itu.

"Hah? Polwan itu ibunya Sasuke_-kun?_" kaget satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka.

"Dia pengganggu, makanya kubuat dia pingsan!"

Monster itu meletakkan anak laki-laki tadi di atas tanah, lalu mulai mengeluarkan akar-akar berduri dari kedua tangannya. Tubuh Sasuke terikat. Kulitnya terluka akibat goresan duri-duri tajam tersebut.

'_Fuuuu'_

Naruto mulai bersiul. Angin datang dan memotong akar-akar yang mengikat Sasuke. Sasuke pun terlepas dari ikatan monster itu. Dari telapak tangan Sasuke muncul api. Sasuke mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah monster tersebut. Api itu pun meluncur dengan cepat dan mengenai tubuh monster bawang. Dalam sekejap tubuh itu hangus terbakar. Namun satu menit kemudian tubuh hangus itu kembali seperti semula, bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun luka bakar yang tertinggal.

Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya. Tidak mungkin. Kenapa monster bawang itu bisa kembali bangkit hanya dalam hitungan satu menit? Ia melirik ke arah Kakashi, pria berambut perak itu tampak menganalisa sesuatu.

"Aku bukan Temari, jadi aku tidak bisa membaca kemampuan musuh melalui aura yang di keluarkan oleh monster itu...tetapi aku yakin monster itu pasti memiliki kelemahan."

Kakashi mencabut pedangnya. _Chakra_ mengalir dalam pedang itu dan membentuk kilatan listrik. Ia pun melesat cepat dan langsung menusuk jantung monster itu dengan pedang petirnya. Monster itu tumbang. Darah berwarna hijau merembes dari dadanya yang sudah berlubang. Hanya dalam hitungan satu menit monster itu kembali bangkit. Darah hijau berhenti mengalir, dan lubang di dada monster tersebut menghilang secara perlahan.

Naruto mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga dari dalam tas persenjataannya. Kunai bermata tiga itu ia dapatkan kemarin malam dari seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui, sebab Naruto tidak melihat orang itu. Saat itu seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi setelah Naruto membuka pintu tersebut, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Di depan pintunya hanya ada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, dan isi dari kotak tersebut adalah 6 buah kunai bermata tiga yang saat ini di pegangnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. _Chakra_ biru melapisi kunai bermata tiga tersebut. Kunai itu ia lemparkan ke arah monster bawang dan mengenai bawang daun di atas kepala monster tersebut.

"_Dobe_ apa yang kau lakukan? Lemparan kunaimu jelek sekali!" ejek Sasuke,

"Benar. Kenapa lemparanmu bisa meleset seperti itu Naruto?" sambung Sakura,

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya saja!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Beberapa detik setelah itu monster itu tumbang dan tidak bangkit lagi.

"APA? JADI BAWANG ITU KELEMAHANNYA?" teriak Sakura,

'_Dia...bagaimana bisa?'_ pikir Sasuke,

"Wah! Wah! _Mission complete!_" puji Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya,

"GRRRR! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?" geram sosok monster bawang dewasa yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah belakang tubuh Kakashi. Reflek monster itu menjatuhkan kertas belanjaannya yang berisi banyak bawang daun.

Monster itu memeriksa kondisi anaknya. Anaknya tidak bernafas. Detak jantungnya pun tak terdengar. Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap monster itu menyemburkan asap berwarna hijau ke arah Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi.

"Perisai!" teriak Sakura. Sebuah perisai berwarna _pink_ bening tercipta. Keempat orang itu terlindungi dari asap hijau yang di semburkan monster bawang.

Kemampuan Sakura memang hanyalah sebuah _'Illusion'_ tetapi ilusi yang di ciptakan olehnya selalu berfungsi layaknya benda nyata.

"Bagus, Sakura!" puji Kakashi.

Asap hijau tersebut menghilang secara perlahan-lahan. Sakura menghilangkan perisainya. Monster bawang merentangkan kedua tangannya. Akar-akar berduri muncul dari kedua telapak tangannya, dan dalam hitungan detik akar berduri tersebut berhasil mengikat keempat orang di depannya.

"Aoww!" Sakura meringis setelah duri-duri tajam tersebut menggores kulitnya.

Mereka berempat tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto hendak memanggil angin namun monster tersebut terlanjur membekap mulutnya dengan daun-daun yang mulai tumbuh dari akar-akar berduri. Monster tersebut semakin memperkuat ikatannya. Naruto dan yang lainnya mulai sulit untuk bernafas. Terlebih lagi kini tubuh mereka sudah penuh dengan darah akibat goresan tajam duri. Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya. Seketika kilatan listrik keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Akar berduri yang mengikat mereka pun melonggar akibat kilatan listrik tersebut merembet hingga mengenai monster bawang. Akhirnya akar berduri itu pun lenyap. Kakashi dan yang lainnya jatuh ke tanah dalam posisi terlentang.

"Ugh! _Sensei_ kenapa kau menyetrum kami juga?" protes Sakura,

"_Gomen_ aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Tidak bermaksud apanya?" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan,

"Jangan berdebat dulu. Monster bawang itu masih hidup!" tegas Kakashi,

Monster bawang kembali menyemburkan asap hijaunya. Kali ini Sakura tidak sempat mengeluarkan perisainya karena aliran listrik yang ditimbulkan oleh Kakashi masih menimbulkan efek pada tubuhnya.

"Ukh! Bau sekali. Menjijikan. Perutku langsung mual!" maki Naruto.

Asap tersebut benar-benar menusuk hidung mereka. Efeknya luar biasa. Pusing. Mual. Akhirnya Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke pun jatuh pingsan. Keuntungan untuk Kakashi karena ia menggunakan masker. Akhirnya Kakashi bertarung habis-habisan dengan monster bawang. Berkali-kali Kakashi mengincar bawang daun yang tertanam di atas kepala botak monster itu, namun berkali-kali itu juga dia gagal. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit. Kakashi menggunakan _chidori,_ namun percuma monster bawang bisa kembali bangkit walau _chidori _Kakashi berhasil menembus jantung dan melubangi dadanya. Kakashi sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkan _Water Ability-_nya. Ia khawatir monster bawang akan jauh lebih kuat jika terkena air mengingat monster itu adalah sejenis tanaman.

Ketiga orang muridnya mulai siuman. Mereka bertiga kembali berdiri. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian pohon yang berada di belakang monster bawang hidup dan menghentikan pergerakkan liar monster bawang. Sasuke menyemburkan api besar dari dalam mulutnya. Akhirnya monster bawang tersungkur jatuh dan hangus. Saat monster tersebut kembali berdiri dan hendak memulihkan diri, Kakashi lekas menggunakan _Lighting Ability-_nya. Listrik menyetrum tubuh monster bawang yang masih setengah hangus. Naruto kembali menyalurkan _chakra _pada kunai bermata tiganya. Selanjutnya ia melempar kunai itu dan berhasil memotong bawang di atas kepala monster tersebut. Monster bawang tumbang dan akhirnya mati.

"_Mission complete!"_ ujar Sasuke,

Sakura lekas berlari ke arah Mikoto. Naruto berlari ke arah anak laki-laki yang hendak diculik oleh anak monster bawang tadi. Sedangkan Kakashi segera melapal sebuah jurus. Tubuh kedua monster bawang itu pun lenyap tersambar petir dari atas langit yang semakin gelap.

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa _Okaa-san_ selalu bersikap nekad seperti itu? Sudah kubilang jangan pernah melibatkan dirimu dalam bahaya lagi!" ujar Sasuke setelah mereka membawa Mikoto ke rumahnya.

"Sasuke aku memang manusia biasa tetapi aku adalah seorang polisi sekaligus istri dari ayahmu. Apa tidak boleh aku membantu kalian walau hanya sedikit?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya khawatir. Aku tidak ingin _Kaa-san_ terluka!"

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Yang penting aku tidak terluka, bukan?"

"Dasar keras kepala!"

Mikoto hanya membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan tawanya. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Mikoto memang menyuruh Sasuke dan teman-temannya mampir sebentar untuk makan malam bersama. Ia tahu waktu makan malam sudah sangat terlambat karena ini sudah pukul sebelas malam, namun ia yakin Sasuke dan teman-temannya pasti lelah setelah menjalankan misi. Sasuke dan yang lainnya menurut saja karena Mikoto begitu memaksa.

Setelah semua masakannya matang, Mikoto meminta Sasuke untuk membantunya membawa semua makanan itu ke meja makan. Sakura, Naruto, dan Kakashi menunggu di meja makan sejak tadi. Akhirnya mereka semua pun makan bersama. Selesai makan, Sakura membantu Mikoto mencuci piring-piring kotor.

.

.

"Sasuke apa kau tidak bisa menginap di sini semalam saja?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah memelas saat Kakashi pamit pergi.

"_Sensei _apa aku boleh menginap? Aku janji tidak akan terlambat masuk sekolah, besok!"

"Hmm, baiklah. Kau memang harus sering mengunjungi ibumu apalagi Fugaku_-san_ dan Itachi_-kun_ jarang punya waktu untuk mengunjungi ibumu."

"_Arigatou sensei."_

Kakashi hanya membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan senyumannya. Setelah itu Sakura pamit pada Mikoto sebelum akhirnya menyusul Kakashi dan Naruto yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sharingan._ Rupanya Shukaku masih di bawah pengaruh Uchiha Madara!" ucap Shikamaru.

Saat ini ia tengah mengikat pergerakkan Shukaku dengan _Shadow Manipulation Ability-_nya. Chouji menyerang Shukaku dengan _Body Manipulation Ability-_nya. Tubuh Chouji kini berubah menjadi tubuh penuh duri seperti landak. Shukaku berhasil dilukai. Butiran-butiran pasir mulai berjatuhan dari tubuh Shukaku. Namun Shukaku belum kalah karena ukuran badannya terlalu besar seperti raksasa.

"**Dasar bocah-bocah tidak berguna! Kalian tidak mungkin bis****a**** mengalahkanku!"**

"Kita bertahan sebentar lagi Shikamaru! Sebentar lagi Asuma_-sensei_ dan Ino pasti akan segera datang."

Shukaku masih terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan bayangan yang di buat oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Shukaku semakin berontak. Ikatan bayangan yang di buat Shikamaru mulai melonggar, namun Shikamaru tidak ingin menyerah. Ia terus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Teman-teman, maaf aku terlambat!" ujar Ino sambil berlari ke arah kedua temannya,

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Ino? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, bahkan sepertinya kau baru saja _nosebleed?_" tanya Chouji,

"Tadi saat aku dan Asuma_-sensei_ mengevakuasai orang-orang di sekitar sini, _Sensei…_umm dia…" Ino semakin _blushing._

"Dia berubah menjadi sosok aslinya maksudmu?" tebak Shikamaru,

"Ya. Setelah aku memberikan bunga-bunga '_special'_ pada orang-orang itu, mereka semua langsung tertidur. Lalu _sensei_ memunculkan sayapnya dan membawa orang-orang itu terbang. Kyaa! _Sensei _sangat keren dan bercahaya!"

Shikmaru dan Chouji _sweatdrop._ Ino tekejut saat melihat pergerakkan Shukaku semakin liar. Shikamaru semakin memperkuat ikatannya tetapi Shukaku tidak menyerah. Shukaku terus berusaha untuk bisa terlepas dari ikatan Shikamaru.

"Aku akan membantumu menahan gerakkannya!" tegas Ino.

Ino merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tangkai mawar raksasa berduri muncul dan mengikat tubuh Shukaku. Duri-duri tajam tersebut menembus tubuh Shukaku. Butiran pasir dari tubuh Shukaku mulai berjatuhan sedikit demi sedikit.

"**GROARRR!" **

Shukaku menggeram. Shukaku semakin bergerak liar. Ikatan bayangan Shikamaru pun lepas. Begitu juga dengan akar-akar berduri milik Ino. Ino dan Shikamaru terlempar. Tubuh mereka menabrak pohon hingga akhirnya keduanya memuntahkan darah dari mulut mereka.

"Ukh!" ujar Ino dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

Chouji mengubah tubuhnya manjadi sepertiyoyo raksasa. Ia pun menggelinding ke arah kaki Shukaku. Shukaku sempat kehilangan keseimbangan, namun Shukaku tidak sampai terjatuh.

"**Akan kubunuh kalian!"** teriak Shukaku. Shukaku menendang Chouji dengan kaki besanya. Chouji pun terlempar dan badannya menabrak pohon hingga mulutnya memuntahkan darah.

"Ukh! Dia kuat sekali!" ujar Chouji.

Shikamaru tersentak saat ia melihat kedua pipi Shukaku mengembung seperti akan memuntahkan sesuatu. Apakah Shukaku berniat menembakkan _bijuudama-_nya? Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"INO! CHOUJI! BERLINDUNG!" teriak Shikamaru sembari berusaha berdiri,

'_**BOOMMM!'**_

"Apa kami terlambat?" tanya seseorang,

Shikamaru membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. Sebuah perisai yang tercipta dari _Earth Ability_ melindunginya dan teman-temannya. Rupanya yang di muntahkan oleh Shukaku tadi bukanlah _bijuudama _tetapi hanya bola angin raksasa.

Ino tersenyum saat melihat bantuan datang. Mereka adalah Sai, Sasame, dan juga Uchiha Midori. Sai mulai melukis 5 ekor singa raksasa dengan _Magic Drawing Ability-_nya. Singa-singa itu melompat ke arah Shukaku dan menggigit kedua tangan Shukaku, kedua kakinya, dan juga ekornya. Sasame yang tadi memunculkan perisai dengan _Earth Ability-_nya segera berlari ke arah Ino dan membantunya berdiri.

"_Arigatou Sasame-chan!_" kata Ino sambil tersenyum,

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat dengan gaya _ponytail _menghampiri Chouji. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Chouji namun masih dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap tajam.

"_Arigatou Midori."_

"Heh! Kenapa keturunan murni sepertimu bisa sampai tumbang seperti ini?"

"Hhh...Shukaku...dia terlalu kuat," jawab Chouji yang sudah kembali berdiri.

"Midori, bantu aku!" teriak Sai,

Midori _shunshin_ menuju Sai. Rupanya kelima singa buatan Sai tadi sudah kembali menjadi tinta gara-gara amukan Shukaku. Midori pun segera memunculkan api dari kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu mengarahkan api tersebut pada Shukaku. Shukaku memunculkan perisai pasirnya. Tubuhnya jadi terlindungi dari serangan Midori.

"_Kuso!" _maki Midori,

Kedua pipi Shukaku kembali mengembung. Bola angin Shukaku melesat cepat ke arah Shikamaru dan teman-temannya. Ukuran bola angin Shukaku saat ini jauh lebih besar dari yang tadi.

'_**BOOOMMM!'**_

Kini pelindung yang di buat Sasame hancur berkeping-keping. Bola angin masih melesat dengan cepat. Chouji yang tidak ingin teman-temannya terluka akhirnya berubah menjadi sosok aslinya. Ia melindungi teman-temannya dengan kedua sayap-nya yang lebar.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Midori, Ino, dan Sasame _blushing._ Sasame dan Ino bahkan sampai _nosebleed._ Chouji sangat gagah. Badannya yang gendut berubah menjadi proporsional seperti Neji. Seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya. Wajahnya pun terlihat lebih tampan dan tegas.

'_Bruukk!'_ ketiga gadis itu pun pingsan berjamaah.

"Chouji apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat jumlah kita berkurang!" protes Shikamaru,

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian. Mana aku tahu kalau ketiga gadis itu akan pingsan setelah melihat wujudku yang sebenarnya."

"Fuh! _Troublesome!_"

Sai tidak mempedulikan suasana di sekitarnya. Tatapan matanya tetap terfokus pada Shukaku. Ia kemudian melukis sebuah naga raksasa. Naga itu menyerang Shukaku. Sayangnya Shukaku mencabik-cabik naga itu hingga akhirnya naga itu kembali berubah menjadi tinta. Shukaku mulai memuntahkan _bijuudama. _

"Gawat. Chouji sayapmu tidak akan bertahan melawan _bijuudama. Kuso! A_pa kita semua akan mati disini?" ujar Sai.

'_**BOOMMM!'**_

_Bijuudama_ melesat cepat ke arah Sai dan yang lainnya. Mereka bertiga pun memejamkan kedua mata mereka. Sai mengerutkan kening. Aneh, dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit sedikit pun. Sai lekas membuka kedua matanya. Begitu rupanya. Ternyata mereka terlindungi oleh perisai pasir Gaara. Perisai Gaara memang jauh lebih kuat dari perisai-perisai lainnya.

Perisai Gaara lenyap. Kini Shikamaru dan Sai _blushing _melihat sosok seseorang yang melayang di atas udara, tepat di samping kiri Gaara. Temari sangat cantik dengan wujud aslinya itu. Sayap putih-nya yang lebar begitu cantik. Rambut pirang kuncir empatnya berubah menjadi rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai indah. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya. Tidak hanya itu, _body-_nya juga _sexy_ sekali. Shikamaru dan Sai pun _nosebleed_ lalu pingsan berjamaah.

'_Bruukk!'_

"Astaga! Apa aku secantik itu?" tanya Temari _sweatdrop._

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku _Mid-Angel,_ aku juga pasti akan langsung pingsan setelah melihat wujud aslimu," sambung Kankurou yang melayang di samping kanan Gaara.

Gaara dan Kankurou juga tidak kalah mempesona dengan Chouji dan Temari. Wujud asli Gaara bahkan paling tampan di antara mereka semua. Sayap putihnya terlihat begitu kokoh. Cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya membuat suasana malam ini terlihat lebih terang.

"Chouji bawa mereka semua ke tempat yang aman! Biar kami yang melawan Shukaku!" perintah Gaara. Pandangan matanya masih terfokus pada sosok Shukaku yang saat ini terkurung oleh penjara yang terbuat dari pasirnya.

Chouji mengangguk. Ia kembali berubah menjadi sosok manusianya. Setelah itu dia memperbesar tubuhnya. Lalu mengangkat teman-temannya yang telah pingsan. Sesuai perintah Gaara, ia pun segera pergi menjauh dari area pertempuran. Pohon-pohon di sekitarnya tumbang karena terinjak kaki Chouji yang besar.

.

.

"Temari apa kelemahannya?" tanya Gaara,

"Hey, panggil aku _Onee-san!_" protes Temari,

"Baiklah. Jadi apa kelemahannya, _Nee-san?_" tanya Gaara sekali lagi. Temari tersenyum. Kemudian dia mulai menganalisa,

"Persis seperti yang dikatakan _Yondaime,_ satu-satunya cara untuk bisa mengalahkannya adalah dengan menyegelnya. Dia _immortal _dan tidak memiliki kelemahan apapun. _Ability_ yang dimilikinya adalah _Wind._"

"_Kuso!_ Kemana Baki_-sensei_ di saat-saat seperti ini? Harusnya dia yang menyegel Shukaku dengan _Fuinjutsu Ability-_nya!" maki Kankurou,

"Jangan khawatir. Aku juga bisa melakukannya. Aku pernah belajar _Hakke Fuin_ dari Baki_-sensei._"

"Kalau begitu cepat segel dia sebelum..."

Perkataan Kankurou terhenti. Terlambat. Shukaku sudah berhasil terlepas dari kurungan Gaara. Kankurou segera mengeluarkan boneka-boneka miliknya. Boneka-boneka itu mulai menyerang Shukaku. Boneka yang satu mengeluarkan asap beracun, sedangkan yang satu lagi menusuk Shukaku dengan senjata-senjata tajam yang muncul dari tubuhnya.

"_**GRAAAA!" **_

Shukaku menghembuskan angin dari dalam tubuhnya. Seketika asap beracun itu pun lenyap. Setelah itu Shukaku menepis kedua boneka Kankurou itu dengan tangannya. Boneka Kankurou terlempar dan terhempas ke tanah. Sial! _Magic Doll Ability_-nya telah gagal.

"_Nee-san,_ segel _bijuu_ itu di dalam tubuhku!" ujar Gaara,

"APA? TIDAK! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENJADIKANMU _JINCHUURIKI!_"

"Kita tidaklah _immortal_ seperti para monster _bijuu._ Itulah sebabnya, jika Shukaku tersegel di dalam tubuhku lalu suatu saat nanti aku mati...Shukaku akan ikut mati bersamaku."

"...tapi Gaara..."

"Jika kau menyegelnya dalam wadah yang lain belum tentu akan berhasil. Segel dia di dalam tubuhku!"

Gaara tetap bersikeras. Kedua kakaknya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya Temari mengangguk. Mungkin memang hanya itu satu-satunya cara.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum aku menyegelnya...ayo kita kalahkan dia dulu!"

"_Ha'i!"_ ucap Gaara dan Kankurou bersamaan. Mereka berdua melempar serangan bertubi-tubi pada Shukaku.

Shukaku yang kewalahan akhirnya terpojok. Shukaku nampak kesulitan menghindari serangan Gaara dan Kankurou. Saat ada sedikit celah, Shukaku lekas memuntahkan _bijuudama-_nya ke arah kedua orang itu.

'_**BOOMMM!'**_

Kali ini perisai pasir berbentuk Karura melindungi Gaara dan Kankurou. Temari yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari mereka tersenyum. Ya, ibu mereka memang selalu melindungi adik bungsunya sejak kecil.

Setelah perisai pasir itu menghilang. Gaara dan Kankurou kembali melancarkan serangannya. Kankurou mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Seratus boneka muncul dan melesat cepat menuju Shukaku. Shukaku menepis boneka-boneka itu. Puluhan boneka Kankurou jatuh menghantam tanah. Sisanya masih menyerang Shukaku degan pedang mereka. Shukaku memuntahkan bola angin. Boneka-boneka itu pun hancur berkeping-keping. Gaara mengikat pergerakkan Shukaku dengan pasirnya. Shukaku terus berontak, tetapi ikatan pasir Gaara sangat kuat. Temari lekas terbang ke arah mereka. Gadis itu segera membuntuk segel tangan,

"_Hakke Fuin!" _

Tubuh Shukaku terserap ke dalam perut Gaara. Akhirnya Shukaku berhasil tersegel. _Chakra_ yang semakin menipis dan tekanan besar yang ditimbulkan oleh Shukaku membuat Gaara kembali ke dalam wujud manusianya. Sayapnya menghilang. Gaara terjatuh akibat gaya gravitasi bumi. Kankurou lekas meluncur dan menangkap Gaara.

"_Mission complete!" _ujar Temari.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini kelas BC ada ujian praktek. Setiap minggu _Konoha Academy_ memang selalu mengadakan ujian. Ujian praktek kali ini adalah pertarungan satu lawan satu. Itachi meminta siswa/siswi BC untuk mengambil sebuah bola dari dalam kotak persegi berwarna bening. Setelah semua murid mengambil bola tersebut, Itachi melontarkan pertanyaan...

"Sakura kau dapat nomor berapa?"

"Umm, no-nomor em-empat _sen-sensei..._" jawabnya,

Ino tertawa kecil, sejak kapan sahabatnya itu berbicara tergagap-gagap seperti itu. Wajahnya bahkan memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hey, apakah tipe cowok Sakura memang orang-orang _cool_ seperti Sasuke dan Itachi_-sensei?_

"Siapa yang nomor tiga?"

"Aku," jawab Shion sambil melemparkan _death glare_ pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ino?"

"Aku nomor 5, _sensei._"

"...dan yang nomor 6?"

"Aku," jawab Sara sambil tersenyum sinis pada Ino.

"Matsuri bagaimana denganmu?"

"Umm, aku nomor satu."

"_Nani?_ Cih, akan sangat membosankan jika aku melawan pengguna _Healing Ability!_" sambung Amaru yang ternyata mendapatkan nomor dua.

"Kalian ini...jangan seperti itu pada kaum _Mid-Angel!_"

"Memangnya kenapa? Suka-suka kami dong!" sambung Shion,

"Kurasa kalian lupa kalau aku juga _Mid-Angel!_" sindir Itachi.

"_Sensei_ mereka memang selalu keterlaluan. Sudah seharusnya mereka di hukum!" sambung Kiba,

"Aku sedang tidak _mood _menghukum orang. Baiklah kau dapat nomor berapa, Kiba?"

"Nomor 8. Hey, siapa lawanku?"

"Aku. Tak kusangka aku akan melawan keturunan murni."

"Eh? Jadi kau adalah lawanku, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Ya," Naruto balas tersenyum sambil menunjukkan angka 7 di bolanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Uchiha Midori?"

"Nomor 9. Hey, siapa lawanku? Aku harap dia adalah keturunan murni!"

"Aku," jawab Chouji sambil memperlihatkan angka 10 di bolanya.

"Oh, begitu. Kuharap kau tidak akan kalah dariku!" ucap Midori dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Sepertinya dia masih ingat dengan wujud asli Chouji.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau kalah dari wanita," kata Chouji sambil tersenyum ramah pada Midori.

"Hn."

'_Astaga! Apa semua anggota clan Uchiha sedingin itu?'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati,

Setelah itu Itachi mencatat urutan pertandingan siswa/siswi yang mendapatkan nomor 11-30.

"Baiklah nomor-nomor tadi adalah urutan pertandingan kalian. Midori tolong baca ulang!"

Midori mengangguk lalu membaca catatan yang di tulis oleh itachi,

"Pertandingan pertama, Matsuri Vs Amaru."

"Membosankan!" komentar Amaru,

"Pertandingan kedua, Shion Vs Sakura."

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah, Sakura!"

"Heh! Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan tertawa paling akhir!"

"Pertandingan ketiga, Ino Vs Sara."

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan bunga-bunga itu, Ino?"

"Sara harusnya kau jangan meremehkan lawanmu!" sambung Ino sambil meyeringai.

"Pertandingan keempat, Naruto Vs Kiba."

"Pertandingan kelima, Aku Vs Chouji."

"Pertandingan ke 6..."

.

.

_Skip Time..._

Shion tertawa puas karena pertandingan pertama berhasil di menangkan oleh Amaru. Sudah ia duga, tak akan mudah melawan Amaru sebab _ability_ yang di milikinya adalah Ilusi, sama seperti Sakura.

Kini tibalah gilirannya, di podium penonton duduklah seorang wanita dengan setelan serba putih. Tatapan matanya terlihat dingin. Shion memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menghela nafas. Ia jadi teringat kejadian minggu lalu.

.

.

"_Memalukkan. Bagaimana bisa kau di kalahkan Mid-Angel? Aku sangat kecewa padamu!"_

"_Okaa-san gomen ne. Aku janji aku akan menjadi pemenang di ujian praktek minggu depan. Aku bersedia latihan siang dan malam."_

"_Kalau begitu kupegang kata-katamu. Aku akan melihat pertandinganmu nanti."_

Tentu saja Shion luar biasa senangnya. Sejak ibunya menjadi salah satu petinggi keturunan murni, beliau memang jarang sekali memperhatikannya. Itulah sebabnya hari ini Shion bertekad untuk tidak kalah dari Sakura. Ibunya sampai repot-repot meluangkan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk melihat pertandingannya. Dia harus menang. Harus.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_TBC_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/n : Uchiha Midori adalah OC milik _author._ Ya, bayangin aja wajahnya mirip dengan Mikoto. Ga apa-apa kan saya masukin OC ke dalam fic ini? (Saya harap nggak ada yang keberatan, toh dia juga nggak bakalan sering muncul kok). Soal wujud monster bawang itu, _author_ terinspirasi dari _film GANZ_. _Mina-san,_ bagaimana dengan _chapter _kali ini?

Maaf ya saya memang paling lemah di bagian adegan _battle_, maklum saya biasanya nulis fic yang ber-_genre Hurt/Comfort. _Membuat _fanfiction_ ber-_genre_ _Fantasy-Adventure_ seperti ini bisa di bilang hanya bermodalkan nekad...makanya saya nggak mau ada yang _flame!_ _REVIEW PLEASE! Review_ kalian adalah motivasi untuk _author. Arigatou._ ^_^

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan ini balasan untuk_ review _yang nggak_ login :_

_**Guest, Tanpa Nama, Fox, Lina, Guest5, Guest6, Guest7, Guest8, Guest9, Guest10, Guest11, Pasific, Susuki, Guest14 :**__ Arigatou Mina-san. Nih udah upadate. ^^_

_**Haruka **__: Iya, itu benar sekali Haruka-san. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Legend Madara :**__ Iya, sepertinya ceritanya emang bakalan panjang. Hah? Tiap jam? *pingsan*. Saya upadate-nya setiap hari minggu WIB (itu juga kalau ga sibuk). Arigatou. ^^_

_**Guest2 : **__Sabar ya?! Saya kan juga punya banyak kegiatan di dunia nyata. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Guest3 :**__ Abiz saya ke-assikan nulisnya...tau-tau udah panjang aja. Nih udah update. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Namikazekun : **__Hehe, nggak usah panggil senpai...saya author baru, kok! Ah, nggak deh kalau lebih panjang lagi bisa-bisa yang bacanya bosen. Iya, nanti Naruto and Kurama berteman. Nih udah update. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Doche :**__ Bagus deh kalau bacanya nggak bosen saya jadi seneng. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Man utd :**__ Syukurlah kalau nggak membosankan. Kurama dan Naruto bakalan jadi partner kok ntar, di chapter sebelumnya kan Kurama belum tersegel karena dia keburu menghilang. Saat itu Minato baru bisa menyegel setengah kekuatannya aja dengan shikifujin. Wah, saya nggak pandai bikin humor...takutnya malah jadi garing tapi kapan-kapan saya bakal coba bikin sedikit humor deh. Soal romance-nya mungkin hanya bakalan muncul sedikit-sedikit. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Soputan :**__ Udah terjawab kan semua pertanyaannya di chapter ini. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Shinjuu Arihyosh :**__ Sasuke bukan keturunan murni, dia Mid-Angel cuma dia sekelas dengan Hinata. Oke, request-nya diterima. Selain Narusaku akan ada Sasuhina, tapi fic ini tidak begitu menonjolkan sisi romance-nya...jadi ya mungkin romance-nya hanya bakal muncul dikit. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Yuki Takiya :**__ Saya takut yang baca bosen kalau kepanjangan. Nih udah update. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Guest4 :**__ Iya, ntar pasti diterangkan kok...apa saja kelebihan dan kekurangan para monster itu. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Farhan UzuZaki :**__ Nggak apa-apa Farhan-san, muki juga update-nya telat karena minggu kemarin masih konsen dengan ujian kenaikan kelas. Oh, jadi 'U' nya nggak double...oke deh. Iya, kan waktu itu Kurama-nya masih kecil, makanya Naru bilang dia cute. Nggak-lah, muki malah tambah semangat kalau baca review yang panjang-panjang. Arigatou. ^^_

_**NSL :**__ Beneran nih udah pas? Nah, pertanyaannya sudah terjawab kan, nature of ability lainnya juga memiliki resiko. Sudah di lanjut nih. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Deni :**__ Gitu ya? Oke deh, ntar romance-nya saya buat sedikit berliku. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Ra-insoo :**__ Nggak deh, kalau lebih panjang lagi takutnya ngebosenin. Nih udah update. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Hokage :**__ Saya juga ga nyangka. Mungkin cuz readers lebih menyukai genre seperti ini. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Guest12 :**__ Okay, pelan-pelan dan sedikit berliku. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Guest13 :**__ Gomen ne, saya nggak bisa fokus sama yang ini aja...soalnya readers WLCL juga menunggu lanjutannya. Update-an nya seminggu sekali (kalau nggak ada halangan). Arigatou. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n : Mina-san, gomennasai karena baru bisa update fict ini sekarang. Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter berikutnya akan saya update beberapa hari lagi (nggak bisa langsung sekarang karena yang itu baru setengah jalan ngetiknya). Yah, jadi ada beberapa alasan kenapa saya telat update...yaitu :_

_Saya seorang gadis, jadi berimajinasi tentang adegan battle itu rasanya err...susah. Mungkin ini karena saya lebih menyukai film-film bergenre drama atau comedy romantic daripada film action, walaupun saya juga suka dengan Naruto._

_Salahkanlah jari jemari saya yang males menari-nari di atas keyboard dan malah keasikkan main angry bird *Eh* _

_Saya berencana akan membuat fict kolaborasi dengan Aurora-chan. Sedikit bocoran fict itu terinspirasi dari Sword Art Online karena kami ingin belajar membuat fict bergenre Sci Fi, jadi belakangan ini saya baca novel-nya, makanya saya nggak sempat baca fict-fict author lain yang bergenre adventure sebagai referensi adegan battle fict Konoha Academy ini._

_Nah, oleh karena itu saya mohon dukungannya ya? Bagi kalian yang tau banyak soal jurus-jurus yang ada di Anime/Manga Naruto, tolong kasih tau saya melalui kolom REVIEW or PM. Kalian juga boleh menyampaikan berbagai saran/usulan kelanjutan fict ini, karena saya juga membuat fict ini untuk kalian...jadi saya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian (kecuali soal pairing, saya sudah terlanjur menentukan Narusaku soalnya) dan saya juga tidak suka yang namanya flame, jadi saya mohon jangan ada yang ngeflame. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya, jadi kalau ada yang flame itu...rasanya pasti #JLEB. __**So, abiz baca jangan lupa REVIEW! :D**_

_P.S : Saya baru membuat account twitter beberapa hari yang lalu. Err...karena followers saya masih bisa dihitung dengan jari, yang berminat silakan follow MukiSakurai. Arigatou. ^^_

_Oke, langsung saja. Happy reading, mina!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me_

_Tittle : Konoha Academy_

_Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Tragedy._

_Rate : K+ (maybe bisa menjadi T sewaktu-waktu)_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, etc._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, minim deskriptif, typo(s), etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__Uzumaki Naruto yang harus pindah ke sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak 'jenius' di sebuah desa bernama Konoha terpaksa meninggalkan ibunya sendirian. Konoha Academy adalah sekolah tempat anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan 'special', dan petualangan baru pun di mulai. Di sana banyak hal menarik yang terjadi (fic ini terinspirasi dari Anime/Manga 'Alice Academy')_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I just wanna say, if you don't like?! Don't read! Don't flame too! Just go back. Thanks.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3 : **__Truth_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kami Angels tidak pernah sakit. Itulah kenapa aku sangat terkejut saat pertama kalinya aku menyadari kalau aku terinfeksi suatu virus yang mematikan. Sekarang aku mengetahui semua kebenaran. Orang tuaku yang selama ini mereka anggap sebagai pengkhianat, bukanlah seorang pengkhianat. Mereka bukan menghilang karena mereka berkerja sama dengan kaum devils atau demons, tetapi mereka lenyap akibat virus yang akhirnya menular padaku...dan semua ini adalah karena 'orang itu'—Minato Namikaze—**_

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pertandingan kedua sudah di mulai sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Di tengah-tengah arena tampak Haruno Sakura yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya seakan ia tengah fokus pada sesuatu hal, sementara di hadapannya Shion nampak berdiri mematung dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya hingga seragam yang dikenakan Shion sedikit basah. Pandangan mata Shion terlihat kosong, sepertinya sejak tadi gadis berdarah murni tersebut tengah terjebak dalam _Illusion Abillity_ Sakura.

"Hinata..." sapa seseorang yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi penonton,

"Shino_-kun,_ kau ada di sini juga?" sambung gadis berambut indigo sembari menghampiri orang yang menyapanya tadi.

"Hn. Aku sedikit penasaran akan seperti apa pertandingan Kiba dengan _Mid-Angel_ itu?"

"Menurut Shino_-kun_ akan bagaimana?" tanya balik Hinata yang kini sudah duduk di samping Shino.

"Mungkin akan membosankan. Kiba pasti bisa menang dengan mudah."

"Aku tidak setuju. Tidak semua _Mid-Angel_ itu lebih lemah daripada kita, buktinya aku selalu berada di bawah Sasuke_-kun._"

"Hmm. Kurasa itu karena dia keturunan Uchiha."

"Memang...tapi tetap saja ibunya Sasuke_-kun_ itu seorang manusia, makanya _Otou-sama_ tidak pernah merasa puas dengan prestasiku ataupun kemampuanku. Dia selalu bilang...seharusnya aku bisa lebih hebat dari Sasuke_-kun,_" sambung Hinata sambil menunduk sedih.

"Itu memang benar."

"Jadi kau juga berpikir begitu?"

"Hn."

Shino kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah-tengah lapangan. Hinata tersenyum kecil, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Shino.

"Shion_-chan_ sepertinya kesulitan. Aku heran kenapa dia belum mengeluarkan _Ice Ability-_nya?"

"Kurasa dia sedang tidak bisa menggunakannya. _Mid-Angel_ berambut _pink_ itu sepertinya lumayan hebat."

"_Illusion Ability,_ ya? Shion_-chan_ itu satu _team_ dengan Amaru_-chan,_ seharusnya dia bisa mengatasi gadis itu bukan?"

"Kurasa _Illusion Ability_ gadis itu tidak bisa dilepaskan dengan mudah."

"Mungkin dia sehebat Kurenai_-sensei, _ya?"

"Hn."

.

.

"_KAI!"_ teriak Shion penuh konsentrasi,

Saat ini Shion dan Sakura tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan bara api. Wajah dan tubuh Shion sudah penuh dengan keringat walau _kekkai_ es yang di buat olehnya masih melindunginya hingga saat ini. Sakura sendiri juga terlindungi oleh _kekkai_ ciptaannya_. Kekkai_ yang bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari _kekkai_ milik Shion.

"Percuma saja! _Illusion Ability-_ku sangat _special..._hanya aku sendiri yang bisa melepaskannya!"

"Diam kau rambut gulali!" hardik Shion. Si jago merah masih terus menyambar-nyambar tubuhnya yang masih terlindungi oleh perisai es yang nampak begitu kokoh.

"Sudah dua puluh menit. Kau pikir berapa lama lagi perisai-mu itu akan bertahan? Es akan mencair jika terkena api terus menerus."

"DIAM KAU! INI HANYA ILUSI! AKU PASTI TIDAK AKAN KALAH! KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MELUKAIKU!"

"Ilusiku sangat nyata. Aku pernah merasakannya sendiri. Rasa panas seperti ini...bahkan bagian bawah sepatuku sampai berlubang karena terbakar oleh _lava._ Saat itu aku bahkan hampir melukai seorang gadis kecil," cerita Sakura sambil menunduk sedih.

"Aku tidak percaya! Ilusi tetaplah ilusi!"

"Aku sadar dalam segi kekuatan aku kalah jauh darimu, makanya aku melawanmu dengan kecerdasan. _Ice Ability-_mu tidak akan berguna kalau aku menggunakan api. Lihatlah es itu hampir mencair, Shion!"

Sakura tersenyum saat lapisan _kekkai_ es milik Shion semakin tipis. Air terus menetes tanpa henti. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi es itu pasti akan mencair sepenuhnya.

'_Kuso! Aku terlalu meremehkannya. Chakra-ku tinggal sedikit. Kalau terus begini aku bisa kalah. Gomen, Okaa-sama. Kau memang pintar Haruno Sakura,'_ pikir Shion.

"Es-mu sudah mencair. Api akan segera menyambar tubuhmu!" ujar Sakura.

_Kekkai _Shion lenyap. Si jago merah menyambar ke arah Shion. Panas. Ternyata memang benar. _Illusion Ability_ Sakura jauh lebih hebat dari Amaru. Selain tidak bisa dilepaskan, efeknya juga sangat nyata. Shion merasakan perih sekaligus panas disekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

"Arrggghhhhttt..." teriak Shion.

Tubuh Shion terhempas beberapa meter. Seragam yang di kenakannya sudah compang-camping dan kotor. Luka bakar menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya sekaligus wajahnya. Akhirnya Shion pun pingsan. Tim medis segera berlari ke arahnya dan mulai mengobati Shion dengan _Healing Ability_ mereka. Luka bakar disekujur tubuh dan juga wajah Shion lenyap perlahan-lahan, namun gadis itu masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hhh..." nafas Sakura sedikit tersenggal karena hari ini dia terlalu banyak menggunakan _chakra_.

"Pemenangnya Haruno Sakura!" ujar Itachi dengan nada datar,

"Apa-apaan itu? Masa wasit pertandingan seperti itu? Harusnya seperti ini Itachi_-kun..._" Guy yang merupakan salah seorang juri mulai menarik nafas dengan rakus,

"PEMENANGNYA HARUNO SAKURA! PERTANDINGAN KALI INI DIMENANGKAN OLEH SISWI _MID-ANGEL!_ BAGAIMANAKAH DENGAN PERTANDINGAN SELANJUTNYA?" teriak Guy dengan mata berapi-api,

Tiga juri yang lainnya yaitu; Kurenai, Asuma, dan Yamato _sweatdrop_ berjamaah...

'_Dia itu juri atau komentator sepak bola sih?' _pikir Yamato,

"Kau benar, teriakannya membuat telingaku sakit!" sambung Kurenai,

"Err...tolong jangan membaca pikiranku, Kurenai_-san!_ Itu tidak sopan!"

'_Yamato selalu saja sensitive. Merepotkan!' _pikir Asuma. Kurenai hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya,

"_Gomen Yamato-san..."_ ujarnya,

.

.

Selanjutnya pertandingan ketiga dimenangkan oleh Ino. Biarpun Sara memiliki _Water Ability,_ tetap saja gadis itu kalah. Sara jatuh pingsan setelah terkena mawar hitam beracun yang di lempar oleh Ino. Lemparan Ino benar-benar hebat. Dia melempar puluhan mawar beracun seperti melempar _shuriken kagebunshin_ saja. Sara memang berkali-kali bisa menghindari serangan Ino, namun tetap saja ada sekuntum mawar yang mengenainya saat ia sedikit lengah.

"Dasar, harusnya sejak awal kau tidak meremehkanku Sara! Asal kau tahu aku bukan hanya memiliki _Flowers Ability_ saja. Menciptakan mawar beracun mudah untukku!" ucap Ino saat Sara tengah di angkat pada tandu untuk di bawa ke ruang kesehatan _Konoha Academy._

"Lagi-lagi _Mid-Angel_ yang menang. Ternyata mereka memang hebat," puji Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya. Gadis itu nampaknya semakin kagum pada _Mid-Angel._

"_Baka!_ Harusnya Shion dan Sara bisa menang seperti Amaru!"

"Shino_-kun,_ kau tidak boleh bersikap _arrogant_ seperti mereka!"

"Sebentar lagi giliran Kiba. Kuharap dia bisa menang."

"Kalau tidak salah lawannya bernama Uzumaki Naruto, kan? Yang mana sih orangnya?" tanya Hinata,

"Sebentar lagi mereka berdua pasti muncul. Kau akan segera tahu."

.

.

Kiba yang sejak tadi menunggu di sebuah ruangan yang sudah ditentukan bersama peserta lainnya sembari menonton pertandingan sebelumnya dari layar datar di depannya, segera melakukan _shunshin_ hingga akhirnya ia tiba di tengah-tengah lapangan. Naruto pun lekas _shunshin _menyusulnya.

Senyum Hinata semakin lebar saat melihat sosok Kiba. Beberapa detik kemudian munculah angin puyuh seukuran tubuh Kiba dengan daun-daun yang menyertainya. Sosok seseorang lainnya pun muncul. Rambut _blonde-_nya tertiup oleh putaran angin yang mulai menghilang. Kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam, akhirnya menampakkan sepasang mata sebiru lautan yang indah. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata _blushing._

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Hinata?" tanya Shino,

"Unn..di-dia ke-keren se-sekali..." ucap Hinata, menunduk malu-malu sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Bukanya kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Shino tampak heran, setahunya _teammate-_nya itu memang menyukai si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kyaa! Siapa dia? Tak kusangka di _Konoha Academy_ masih ada siswa lain yang tidak kalah keren dari Neji_-senpai,_ Sasuke_-kun,_ dan Gaara_-kun!_ KYAAA!" teriak beberapa orang gadis yang tidak jauh dari posisi Shino dan Hinata.

"Sok keren kau, Naruto. Dasar tukang pamer!" ujar Kiba,

"Siapa yang sok keren, perasaan aku biasa-biasa saja?!" sanggah Naruto,

"Kalian ini...pertandingan akan segera di mulai. Jangan berdebat!" timpal Itachi.

"_Ano sensei, _boleh tidak Akamaru membantuku?" tanya Kiba,

"Tentu saja tidak boleh. Ini pertandingan satu lawan satu!" tegas Itachi. Kiba mengangguk mengerti. Itachi pun segera memulai aba-aba untuk memulai pertandingan.

.

.

"_**Animal Transformation activated : Kingkong Mode..."**_ ucap Kiba mulai mengaktifkan _Animal Transformation Ability-_nya,

Seketika tubuh Kiba berubah bentuk menyerupai seekor gorila. Tubuhnya menjadi tinggi besar dan dihiasi bulu-bulu yang lebat. Kuku-kuku jarinya berubah menjadi tajam, dan giginya bertaring. Kiba memang bisa meniru kemampuan binatang setiap kali menggunakan _abilit_y miliknya.

Kiba langsung menerjang Naruto. Naruto mencoba menahan serangan Kiba dengan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga, tetapi ternyata Kiba sangat kuat saat dalam _mode_ seperti itu. Naruto terdorong hingga terhempas beberapa meter, selain itu cakar Kiba berhasil melukai kedua lengannya. Darah dari lengan Naruto pun menetes ke tanah.

"_Kuso! _Hebat juga kau!"

"Jangan santai-santai saja, Naruto! Ayo lawan aku!" tantang Kiba,

"_**Wind Ability : Kazekiri no jutsu."**_

Kiba meringis saat angin tiba-tiba membuat tubuhnya terluka di beberapa bagian. Darah menetes dari luka-luka gores tersebut.

"_**Animal Transformation Ability : Cheetah mode."**_

"Uwaaaa!'

Tubuh Naruto terhempas beberapa meter hingga akhirnya menabrak _kekkai_ yang sebelumnya telah diciptakan oleh Itachi di sekeliling arena pertandingan sebelum pertandingan pertama di mulai. Mulutnya memuntahkan darah saking kuat-nya _kekkai_ tersebut. Sial! Kiba sangat cepat dalam mode _cheetah-_nya. Ia sampai tidak bisa menghindar karena serangan Kiba tidak terlihat.

"_**Wind Ability : Hurricane Mode."**_

Angin topan berukuran sedang muncul di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Kiba yang masih menyerupai seekor _cheetah._ Angin itu berputar semakin kencang hingga akhirnya melahap tubuh Kiba kedalamnya. Beberapa menit kemudian tubuh Kiba terpental dan menabrak _kekkai._ Darah merembes dari kepalanya.

"Sialan kau Naruto!" maki Kiba seraya mencoba kembali berdiri.

Masih dalam mode _cheetah-_nya Kiba kembali melompat ke arah Naruto. Kini kecepatannya semakin bertambah dan serangan bertubi-tubi pun tak bisa di hindari oleh Naruto. Tubuh Naruto babak belur akibat serangan Kiba. Dari kepalanya merembes cairan kental berwarna merah. Kini Kiba berada di atas tubuhnya yang tengah terbaring di tanah. Taring tajam Kiba menembus kulit lehernya. Cakar-nya mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhnya bagaikan seekor _cheetah _yang tengah kelaparan.

"Arrgghhhtt! Aku tidak mau dimakan olehmu!" teriak Nauto di tengah-tengah rasa sakit dan perih di sekejur tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak Naruto! Kau akan aku jadikan makan siangku!" balas Kiba masih menahan pergerakkan Naruto.

"_**Wind Ability : Atsugai."**_

Kiba merasakan tekanan besar pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya melayang beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya jatuh terlentang menghantam tanah dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kiba terbatuk-batuk dengan darah yang keluar melalui mulutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian bentuk tubuhnya kembali normal.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" nafas Naruto tersenggal.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Nampaknya ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan _chakra _hari ini, namun ia tidak ingin menyerah. Ia pun mencoba berdiri namun ia kembali terjatuh saat ia merasakan pening di kepalanya.

'_Sial! Aku kehabisan banyak darah!'_ pikir Naruto.

Kiba kembali bangkit. Saat ia berhasil berdiri, Naruto juga sudah berhasil berdiri. Ia tidak ingin kalah dari Naruto karena saat ini ibu, kakaknya, dan juga Akamaru tengah menonton pertandingannya di podium penonton. Bukan hanya mereka saja, _teammate-_nya Shino dan Hinata juga tengah mendukungnya dari podium penonton. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia mulai melafalkan satu jurus lagi,

"_**Animal Transformation Ability : Eagle Mode."**_

Seketika tubuhnya menyerupai burung elang raksasa. Kiba mulai mengepakkan kedua sayapnya. Setelah melayang di atas ketinggian sekitar sepuluh meter ia pun terjun ke arah Naruto. Dengan cakarnya yang kuat dan tajam, ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkannya tanpa perasaan.

'_**BRUUKKK!'**_

"UKH! OHOK!"

Naruto kembali memuntahkan darah. Sementara Kiba masih melayang-layang di atas kepalanya. Pandangan matanya semakin mengabur namun ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk menjadi murid yang paling berprestasi di Konoha Academy, jadi ia tidak ingin kalah.

"_**Wind Ability : Kaze no yaiba."**_

Angin yang menyerupai belati tajam berterbangan ke arah Kiba. Tak ingin terkena, ia mencoba menghindar berkali-kali namun belati-belati itu malah semakin bertambah jumlahnya. Pada akhirnya tubuhnya terasa terpotong-potong. Rasa sakit akibat puluhan belati yang terasa menusuk-nusuk hingga ke daging itu akhirnya menghancurkan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh dari ketinggian dan kembali pada sosok manusianya. Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"KIBA-KUN!" teriak Hinata saat _teammate-_nya jatuh dari ketinggian hingga akhirnya menghantam tanah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Semua orang yang menonton pertandingan itu ternganga. Shino terbelalak kaget. Serangan _Mid-Angel_ itu benar-benar menakutkan. Tubuh Kiba terluka di beberapa bagian. Seragam yang di kenakannya robek seperti terkena puluhan belati. Shino reflek berdiri dari atas kursinya. Dilihatnya tim medis berlarian ke arah Kiba sembari membawa tandu. Kiba pun mereka bawa ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Sakura di dalam ruangan khusus itu,

Sakura sangat khawatir saat melihat dari layar datar di depannya, teman satu timnya langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri setelah berhasil mengalahkan Kiba dengan serangan terakhirnya. Tubuh itu babak belur. Seragamnya penuh dengan darah. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat Naruto di angkat dengan tandu oleh beberapa orang dari tim medis. Darah disekitar kepala, mulut, dan lehernya benar-benar membuat Sakura tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya seperti ini, padahal Naruto hanyalah teman satu timnya.

Pada akhirnya sesuai dengan keputusan juri, Itachi mengumumkan bahwa Kiba dan Naruto seri. Tidak ada pemenang diantara mereka karena keduanya sama-sama tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah seluruh pertandingan itu selesai, daftar nama muncul dalam _madding._

Pertandingan besok adalah pertandingan _semi final._ Lawan mereka ditentukan sesuai dengan urutan pertandingan sebelumnya...

_Amaru Vs Sakura_

_Ino Vs Midori_

_Etc._

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_._

_._

_._

"Luka-luka yang di dapatkannya tidak berakibat fatal, hanya saja selain kehabisan darah dia kehabisan banyak _chakra..._" cerita Shizune saat Sakura menanyakan tentang kondisi Naruto.

"Jadi benar ya? Daya serap chakra _Wind Ability_ itu sangatlah besar?"

"Ya, sepertinya dia harus menjadi _Jinchuuriki kyuubi_ agar tidak cepat kehilangan banyak _chakra!_" canda Shizune sembari tertawa kecil.

"Shizune_-san!_" protes Sakura,

"...tapi kalau Naruto bisa menjadi _Jinchuuriki kyuubi,_ dia pasti akan bertambah kuat apalagi _ability _bawaan _kyuubi_ adalah _Fire!_" sambung Kakashi.

"_SENSEI!"_ protes Sakura pula.

"_Yare...yare!"_

"Apanya yang _yare-yare_? Pergi sana! Biar aku yang menjaga Naruto di sini!" usir Sakura,

"Eh? Bukanya besok kau ada pertandingan _semi final, _Sakura?" tanya Shizune,

"...tapi aku mengkhawatirkannya."

"Lebih baik kau istirahat! Tidurlah yang nyenyak agar besok kau bisa menang melawan Amaru. Amaru adalah lawan yang cukup tangguh!" sambung Kakashi,

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa tidak mau? Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" selidik Shizune,

"Bu-bukan begitu! Naruto itu _teammate-_ku, wajar kalau aku khawatir kan?"

"Umm...Sasuke saja tidak sepertimu," sambung Kakashi.

"ITU KARENA DIA LAKI-LAKI! JADI MANA MUNGKIN DIA MENYUKAI NARUTO!"

"Tuh, kau baru saja mengaku Sakura!" goda Shizune,

"Benar. Harusnya kau bilang seperti ini _'Sasuke itu dingin. Mana mungkin dia peduli pada teammate-nya,'_ benar kan Shizune_-san_?" ujar Kakashi.

"ARGGGHHH! PERGI KALIAN!" teriak Sakura sembari menodongkan kepalan tinjunya,

"Hii, serem! Ayo kita pergi Kakashi!" kata Shizune seraya menarik tangan Kakashi menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu? Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu! Aku hanya peduli padamu! Iya kan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang sosok Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang, tentu saja _teammate-_nya itu tidak akan menjawabnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa kalah dari _Mid-Angel?_ Kau memalukan!" ucap Shino pada Kiba yang tengah duduk lemas di atas ranjang,

"Tidak ada yang menang. _Mid-Angel_ itu juga sedang dirawat di ruang sebelah," sambung Hinata.

"Eh? Jadi aku dan Naruto seri?"

"Ya, yang kalah adalah aku karena selalu berada di bawah Sasuke_-kun._"

"Aku saja selalu berada di atas Sai. Harusnya kalian berdua juga bisa sepertiku! Mereka itu hanya setengah malaikat. Kenapa kalian selalu kalah dari orang-orang seperti mereka?"

"Kau jangan meremehkan mereka kalau tidak ingin menyesal, Shino_-kun!_" sambung Hinata.

"Iya, bisa-bisa nanti kau jatuh cinta pada Midori_-chan._ Dia sangat membenci kaum kita dan kau selalu meremehkan _Mid-Angel._ Bukankah perbedaan antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis?" tambah Kiba.

"Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada Uchiha itu?"

"Kenapa? Midori_-chan_ cantik dan pintar. Dia juga hebat."

"Iya, sampai-sampai Chouji_-kun_ kalah!" sambung Hinata,

"Kenapa kalian jadi ngomongin si Uchiha itu, sih?"

"...soalnya Shino_-kun_ terlihat terpana saat melihat Midori_-chan_ bertarung dengan Chouji_-kun._"

"Ho? Benarkah itu Hinata?"

"Hmm."

"Diam kalian!" ucap Shino dengan aura suram di sekitarnya, membuat Kiba dan Hinata _sweatdrop _berjamaah.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_._

_._

_._

"Hhh...Kiba sangat cepat waktu itu. Aku jadi ingin menguasai jurus _teleport!_" gumam Naruto setelah kembali ke kamar asramanya. Tadi siang ia telah melihat pertandingan _grand final _yang dilaksanakan oleh Sakura dan Midori. Ia jadi semakin menyukai Sakura.

Kata Ino dua hari yang lalu Sakura menang dari Amaru sedangkan dia malah kalah dari Midori hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan _final_ kemarin, makanya Ino senang sekali saat Sakura berhasil mengalahkan Midori pada pertandingan _grand final_ tadi.

Naruto termenung di atas kasurnya. _Chakra_ yang dia miliki memang sedikit sekali padahal _Wind_ _Ability _membutuhkan banyak _chakra_ untuk setiap penggunaannya. Gara-gara itu dia sampai tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. Keinginannya untuk menjadi _partner_ Kurama semakin besar. Katanya Kurama memiliki persediaan _chakra_ yang sangat banyak. Selain itu _ability_ bawaannya adalah _Fire. _Jika dia bisa menyegel Kurama dan mengendalikan kekuatan itu, dia mungkin bisa langsung naik ke tingkat _Technical Class. _Entah kapan hari itu akan tiba? Saat di mana Kurama akhirnya keluar dan ia sudah menguasai_ fuinjutsu _untuk menyegelnya. Ia benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Kurama.

Naruto teringat sebuah kotak yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang di depan kamarnya tadi malam. Ia jadi semakin penasaran, sebenarnya siapa yang memberikannya hadiah-hadiah itu? Dulu kunai bermata tiga yang sepertinya milik ayahnya, dan sekarang hadiah yang lain.

Naruto beranjak dari ranjang lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil kotak tersebut. Kotak yang sekarang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang waktu itu. Ia pun membuka kotak itu. Rupanya isinya adalah sepuluh kunai bermata tiga, hanya saja pada pegangan kunai-kunai ini ada kertas segelnya.

'_Kunai ini lagi?' _tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri,

Ah, tidak. Ternyata bukan hanya kunai bermata tiga saja. Di bawahnya juga ada sebuah buku tebal dan sebuah _disc _yang tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak kaset. Pada jilid buku itu tertulis _'Hiraishin no Jutsu' by _Minato Namikaze.

"Uwaahh! Bukunya _Tou-san!_" seru Naruto kaget bercampur senang.

Naruto mengeluarkan kunai-kunai itu dan membaca halaman pertama bukunya.

.

.

_Ini adalah buku panduan jurus teleport yang aku tulis untuk anakku. Aku ingin anakku menjadi penerusku, jadi aku harap dia bisa menguasai Hiraishin no Jutsu sepertiku. Hiraishin no Jutsu adalah jurus teleport yang berhasil aku kuasai setelah bertahun-tahun berlatih. Sensei bilang kecepatanku bahkan melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Itulah sebabnya orang-orang mengatakan kalau aku mempunyai Time-travelling Ability. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka semua menyebutnya begitu?_

_Ah, bukan hanya itu...mereka juga memberiku julukkan 'Kiiro No Senko' dan aku suka sekali dengan julukkan Kushina, 'Habannero Berdarah'. Jadi kalau Kiiro no Senko dan Habannero berdarah bersatu, maka anak kami akan menjadi...umm apa ya? Ah, biar anak kami sendiri yang menentukannya._

_Anakku, ayah sangat percaya padamu. Jadilah lebih kuat dan kalahkanlah para pengkhianat-pengkhianat itu! Jadilah pahlawan untuk kampung halamanku dan lindungilah ibumu dan kaumnya—manusia— kau pasti bisa! Aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin memberimu hadiah ini. Kunai Special dan Hiraishin no Jutsu milikku, kau harus bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. _

_Soal Wind Ability yang mungkin aku wariskan kepadamu...minta petunjuklah pada Jiraya-sensei! Aku sudah pernah memintanya untuk mengajarimu jurus ciptaanku—Rasengan—. Kau harus bisa mengembangkannya karena aku tidak sempat. Aku punya firasat sesuatu akan terjadi, dan mungkin saat itu aku akan meninggalkanmu dan ibummu. Berjuanglah, Naruto!_

.

.

"Jiraya_-sensei?_ Orang itukah yang memberikanku hadiah-hadiah ini? Aku harus menemuinya!" ucap Naruto sembari menutup buku itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mulai mempelajari buku itu besok.

Naruto kembali memasukkan buku dan kunai-kunai itu ke dalam kotak, lalu mengambil kaset _disc _yang entah apa isinya. Penasaran, ia pun menyalakan _laptop-_nya lalu memasukan kaset itu. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, pada layar komputernya muncul sosok ayahnya yang masih remaja. Naruto hampir menangis saat melihat rekaman itu. Ia benar-benar ingin sekali bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya secara langsung. Sosok itu tersenyum...tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat?

_Dengar sensei, kau harus memberikan kaset rekaman ini pada Kakashi...mengerti!_

Sosok ayahnya mulai berbicara. Jadi kaset ini untuk Kakashi, lalu kenapa bisa nyasar kesini? Sepertinya orang yang bernama Jiraya itu salah kirim?

"Ternyata untuk Kakashi_-sensei!_ Aku penasaran apa isinya? Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika aku melihatnya sebentar!" gumam Naruto pula,

.

.

_Kakashi aku minta maaf..._

_Semenjak orang tuaku menghilang tanpa jejak, orang-orang selalu mengatai mereka pengkhianat. Mereka bilang kedua orang tuaku telah bersekutu dengan kaum demons atau apalah itu...tapi aku benar-benar tidak percaya!_

_Ayah dan Ibuku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku yakin mereka difitnah oleh seseorang, sama seperti kedua orang tua Fugaku, Kizashi, dan yang lainnya. Aku yakin orang itu menuduhkan hal tersebut semata-mata untuk menggeser posisi orang tua kami sebagai petinggi Konoha. Aku tidak tau tujuannya apa, tapi aku yakin tujuan mereka pasti jahat. Mereka pasti ingin para petinggi Konoha yang sebelumnya, digantikan oleh para petinggi Konoha yang sekarang._

_Sebelum orang tuaku menghilang. Mereka sering terlihat sakit. Aku sangat bingung saat itu. Bukankah kita tak pernah sakit? Lantas apa yang menyebabkan mereka sakit? _

_Sampai suatu hari kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah kembali ke sisiku. Sejak saat itu orang tuamu mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka. Tentu aku sangat bahagia, apalagi saat itu aku mempunyai seorang adik, yaitu kau Kakashi._

.

.

Naruto ikut menangis saat melihat ayahnya meneteskan air mata. Ayahnya benar-benar terlihat sangat sedih saat menceritakan hal tadi.

_Tapi sejak aku sering demam setiap malam. Mereka jadi menitipkan dirimu yang masih balita pada keluarga Kurenai. Saat itu pertama kalinya aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Kurasa sebelum ini orang tua-ku terinfeksi suatu virus mematikan yang akhirnya menular padaku, dan mungkin menghilangnya mereka adalah karena mereka sudah meninggal akibat virus itu. Aku meminta orang tuamu untuk mengambilmu kembali dan tidak mempedulikanku lagi, tapi mereka malah bilang..._

_Mereka sangat menghormati orang tuaku, makanya mereka ingin tetap merawatku. Mereka juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan orang tua-ku makanya saat aku sakit, mereka tidak peduli walau mereka harus tertular oleh penyakitku...tapi mereka tidak ingin kau tertular. Itulah sebabnya mereka menitipkanmu pada keluarga Kurenai. Pada akhirnya aku telah membunuh kedua orang tua-mu secara tidak langsung. Kau pasti membenciku, bukan?_

_Gomennasai Kakashi...Gomennasai!_

_Kurasa aku harus segera mengakhiri rekaman ini. Badanku terasa lemas. Persendianku mulai terasa sakit. Perutku mual dan kepalaku sangat pusing. Setelah ini aku pasti akan..._

Naruto terkejut saat melihat ayahnya tiba-tiba mimisan,

_Sial! Ternyata benar dugaanku. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Kakashi. _

_Aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada Kami-sama..._

_Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Aku masih ingin hidup agar aku bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu, tapi tubuhku malah semakin lemah. Kalau begini aku tidak mungkin bisa melindungimu. Bisa-bisa aku malah membuatmu meninggal seperti aku membuat orang tuamu meninggal karena tertular olehku. Kurasa dengan meninggalkan Konoha adalah satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik. Kakashi meski aku ingin, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi..._

_Kakashi, maukah kau memaafkanku?_

Rekaman itu pun berakhir. Naruto langsung membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. Bahunya mulai bergoncang. Isakan pelan mulai memecah heningnya malam.

"_Tou-san,_ selama ini kau pasti menderita. Aku harus berterimakasih pada _Kaa-san,_ karena _Kaa-san_ berhasil mengembalikan tawamu lagi."

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menemui Jiraya, setelah ia mencari-cari informasi tentangnya dari Hana. Saat ini dia tengah membuntuti Jiraya sejak tadi pagi. Di mulai dari air terjun yang terletak beberapa kilometer dari _Konoha Academy_ hingga akhirnya menuju sebuah pemandian air panas. Naruto sampai pusing karena ternyata guru ayahnya ini adalah orang yang mesum. Sejak tadi pagi yang dilakukkannya hanya mengintip _Angels_ wanita yang tengah mandi.

"Kenapa aku harus mengajarimu, _gaki?_ Minta saja Kakashi yang mengajarimu!" perintah Jiraya saat Naruto terus mengikutinya sejak tadi pagi.

"Kakashi_-sensei _dan Yamato_-sensei_ akan mengajariku perubahan jenis _chakra_ agar kelak aku bisa mengembangkan _rasengan._ Jadi untuk _rasengan_ tingkat dasar kau yang harus mengajariku!"

"Tidak mau. Aku harus mencari inspirasi untuk novelku yang berikutnya!"

"Mengintip wanita mandi apa termasuk mencari inspirasi?"

"Gah! Bukan urusanmu, _gaki!_"

"Kami libur selama tiga hari setelah ujian. Jadi kau harus mengajariku _rasengan _dalam waktu tiga hari, _onegai!_" mohon Naruto dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu-_nya,

"Terserah kaulah!"

'_Hihihi, tak kusangka puppy eyes no jutsu-ku mempan terhadapnya!' _pikir Naruto,

Sebelum memasuki pemandian air panas, Jiraya membeli sekantong balon kertas pada seorang _Angel_ yang berprofesi sebagai pedagang. Sekarang dia dan Naruto sudah tiba di pemandian dan mulai berendam.

"Jadi Angels ada yang berdagang juga, ya?"

"Ya, sepertinya mereka meniru manusia."

"Kupikir _Konoha Academy_ hanya sebuah sekolah dan asrama. Tak kusangka beberapa kilometer dari sana ada desa seperti ini..."

"_Konoha Academy_ awalnya adalah sebuah Negara. Tentu saja wilayahnya luas."

"Lalu _Ero-sennin,_ suatu hari bolehkah aku mengajak _Kaa-san_ kesini?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Para petinggi Konoha melarang hal itu, lagipula dunia kami...Konoha adalah dunia gaib. Manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa menemukan tempat ini."

"EH? Jadi hanya kaum _Angels_ dan _Mid-Angels_ yang bisa melihatnya?"

"Hn. Konoha dikelilingi oleh _kekkai_ yang sangat kuat dan bersifat mistis. Manusia tidak akan bisa menembusnya ataupun melihatnya, kecuali kalau manusia itu datang kesini sambil bergandengan tangan dengan pasangan hidupnya."

"Pasangan hidup? Jadi anak mereka tidak bisa membawa mereka kesini?"

"Hn."

"...padahal aku sangat merindukan _Okaa-san. _Saat ada misi berikutnya, aku ingin menginap di rumah _Kaa-san_. Dia mungkin kesepian di luar sana."

"Manusia yang menikah dengan kaum _Angels _memang selalu merasa kesepian. Itulah sebabnya, mereka tidak ingin anaknya masuk _Konoha Academy._ Belasan tahun yang lalu, setiap kali aku selesai dari misi...Mikoto selalu berdiri di depan gerbang _Konoha Academy_ walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Wanita itu selalu terlihat sedih dan menangis. Dia bilang, dia yakin suami dan anaknya—Itachi— ada disekitar sana."

"Ibunya Sasuke kah?"

"Hn. Dia bahkan pernah mengajak Sasuke yang saat itu berusia sekitar 7 tahun. Saat itu Mikoto bilang..."

'_Ayah dan kakakmu ada di dalam sana...tapi aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan mereka. Fugaku dan Itachi hanya satu tahun sekali mengunjungiku. Aku mengerti mereka sibuk, tapi tidak bisakah mereka mampir setiap hari ke rumahku hanya untuk makan malam? Apa mereka tidak pernah merindukanku dan sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku?'_

"Lalu apa yang dikatan Sasuke _teme?_"

"Anak itu bilang, di depan mereka memang ada sebuah gerbang raksasa dengan lambang daun emas...tapi gerbang itu tertutup. Mikoto langsung menangis. Mungkin saat itu dia sadar kalau suatu hari nanti, Sasuke juga akan pergi ke sana seperti Itachi dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Di sisi lain, dia sangat senang karena dugaannya benar. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata..."

'_Ternyata memang ada di sana, ya? Rupanya aku masih ingat!'_

"Apa _Okaa-san_ juga pernah berdiri di depan gerbang itu?"

"Hmm. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia berdiri di sana selama berjam-jam. Kebetulan aku yang satu lagi mengikutinya. Aku bertanya padanya, kenapa dia kesini?"

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Jadi dia memintaku untuk membawamu keluar..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" potong Naruto emosi,

"Aku mau memberitahumu, tapi ternyata kau tidak sadarkan diri setelah bertarung dengan Kiba."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu selama tiga hari ini aku mau menginap di rumah _Kaa-san._"

"Eh? Bukanya kau mau latihan _rasengan?_"

"Latihannya setelah liburan selesai saja."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku bisa latihan setiap malam. Jadi itu tidak akan menganggu sekolahku!"

"...dan tidak tidur?"

"Hanya tidur selama dua jam pun tidak apa-apa."

"Cih, kau benar-benar keras kepala seperti Kushina!" ujar Jiraya yang kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya sembari berendam.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_._

_._

_._

Rupanya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama ibu. Ino, Sakura, dan Midori juga meminta izin pihak sekolah agar selama liburan, mereka diizinkan menginap di rumah ibu mereka_._ Sementara Matsuri dan Sasame, mereka meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah ayah mereka. Kebalikan dari Naruto, ibu Sasame dan Matsuri adalah kaum _Angels._ Ayah merekalah yang manusia biasa.

Kushina sangat senang saat Naruto datang. Wanita itu sampai menangis tersedu-sedu. Biarpun Naruto belum lama di _Konoha Academy,_ tetap saja Kushina sangat merindukan anak itu. Selama liburan mereka berdua selalu pergi ke tempat-tempat Wisata, termasuk taman hiburan dan kebun binatang. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau dan ingin di rumah saja. Pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu seperti anak kecil saja katanya, tetapi Kushina memaksa dan selalu mernggunakan jurus _Habannero-_nya.

Kushina sangat sedih saat putera semata wayangnya harus kembali ke _Konoha Academy._ Baginya tiga hari bersama Naruto terlalu singkat. Tiga hari seakan hanya tiga jam baginya. Kushina berpesan, jika Naruto mendapatkan misi di sekitar kota kediamannya...dia harus mampir dulu untuk makan malam, kalau perlu menginap. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_._

_._

_._

"Naruto, ayo kita ke kantin! Ino dan Matsuri sudah pergi duluan!" ajak Sakura,

"Ah, aku sedang tidak bisa makan Sakura_-chan._"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung,

"Kedua tanganku gemetaran. Tak kusangka latihan tahap kedua sangat sulit, padahal aku berhasil menyelesaikan tahap pertama hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja," cerita Naruto sembari menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran sejak tadi.

"Latihan? Latihan apa?"

"Jurus baruku. Kau pergi sendiri saja ya, Sakura_-chan?_"

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Hmm. Badanku sakit semua, sampai aku tidak bisa tidur semalam."

Sakura mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada wajah Naruto. Tentu saja wajah Naruto langsung memerah seketika, apalagi sekarang gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku akan menyuapimu kalau begitu..." ujarnya,

"Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Atau aku sedang bermimpi?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, ayo pergi!" paksa Sakura sambil menarik daun telinga Naruto dan menyeretnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar,

"Aoww! _Ittai Sakura-chan!_ Tidak bisakah kau memperlakukannku lebih manusiawi?"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati ingin menyuapimu, _baka!_" tegas Sakura.

Setibanya di kantin. Sakura menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di bangku yang kosong, sementara dirinya membawa dua nampan yang berisi menu hari ini. Setelah memasukkan makanannya ke mulutnya sendiri, gadis itu menyuapi Naruto sesuai dengan janjinya. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, Ino dan Matsuri nampak cengengesan sambil bergosip karena tidak tahan melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat merah seperti apel matang.

"Hihi, nampaknya Naruto_-kun_ menyukai Sakura_-chan..._" ujar Matsuri,

"Kurasa _forehead_ juga menyukai Naruto!"

"Lho, bukannya Sakura_-chan_ itu suka pada Sasuke_-kun_ dan Itachi_-sensei?_"

"Entahlah Matsuri. Anak itu memang labil. Aku sendiri belum bisa memastikan siapa sebenarnya yang dia sukai...tapi setelah kejadian Kiba Vs Naruto waktu itu, Sakura sampai menemui Tsunade_-sama._"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya, katanya dia ingin mempelajari _Healing Ability_ dari Tsunade_-sama._"

"Sakura_-chan_ sangat berbakat. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa. Aku juga berencana untuk melatih _skill _pedangku agar aku tidak kalah dari Shion dan teman-temannya lagi."

"_Skill_ pedang? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"_Hana-sensei..."_

"Matsuri, adakah laki-laki yang kau sukai di sini?" tanya Ino, membuat wajah Matsuri memerah seketika.

"I-iya...di-dia salah satu murid TC..."

"_Mid-Angel_ atau _Angel_?"

"Seorang _Angel._ Kalau Ino_-chan?_"

"Ya, ada tentu saja."

"Siapa? Sasuke_-kun?_"

"Ah, bukan!" kata Ino sembari mengibaskan tangannya,

"Lantas?"

"Dia seorang anak yang jenius..."

"Sasuke_-kun_ juga jenius. Ayolah katakan padaku siapa?"

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus mengatakan padaku siapa laki-laki itu!"

"Anu...itu..hmm..."

"Aku juga tidak mau bilang kalau begitu."

Sementara Ino dan Matsuri tengah bergosip, di ujung timur Shion mengarahkan _death glare-_nya pada Sakura. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka gadis itu mendekati Naruto. Mungkinkah dia menyukai Naruto? Ataukah dia hanya berambisi untuk mengalahkan Sakura dalam hal apapun?

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sensei,_ kenapa sih monster-monster itu selalu menganggu manusia?" tanya Sakura, saat tim-nya sedang dalam perjalanan untuk melaksanakan misi kedua mereka.

"...karena manusia adalah makhluk yang paling lemah," sambung Sasuke.

"Makhluk yang kau sebut paling lemah itu termasuk ibumu, _teme!_"

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau tahu, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Mikoto_-san_ sepertinya adalah wanita yang kuat. Dia adalah seorang polisi wanita yang tangguh. Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu."

"Kenyataannya mereka memang lebih lemah bila dibandingkan dengan kita, _dobe._ Itulah sebabnya kita ditugaskan untuk melindungi mereka!"

"Kuharap monster kali ini bukan makhluk sejenis bawang lagi," sambung Sakura. Kakashi hanya tersenyum kecil di balik masker-nya.

Tibalah mereka di depan sebuah gereja tua. Gereja itu adalah tempat yang dicurigai oleh salah seorang _anbu _yang tergabung dalam pasukan penyelidikan. Menurut keterangan _anbu _bernama _tori_ itu, di dalam gereja tua tersebut tinggalah seekor monster berbentuk kadal-manusia yang anehnya bisa terbang. Monster tersebut di kategorikan sebagai monster serangga raksasa karena memiliki sepasang sayap. Menurut berita yang disiarkan oleh Sakurai TV beberapa hari yang lalu, orang-orang yang berkunjung ke gereja tersebut untuk berdo'a menghilang secara misterius. Ada yang bilang orang-orang itu diculik oleh makhluk astral. Adapula yang berpendapat jika orang-orang itu telah di makan oleh alien.

"Manusia memang selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Aku heran, kenapa mereka begitu senang mencari sensasi?" komentar Kakashi yang sukses mendapatkan _death glare_ dari ketiga orang muridnya.

"Oops! Aku tidak bermaksud mengatai ibu kalian, sungguh!" ujarnya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa hari ini _mood sensei_ sedang baik," sindir Sakura.

"Ya, itu karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapatkan sebuah rekaman video dari seseorang. Awalnya aku sangat membenci orang itu karena dulu aku berpikir, kedua orang tuaku membuangku karena lebih menyayangi orang itu...tapi sekarang aku sudah mengetahui kebenarannya. Jadi aku akan memaafkannya dan tidak akan pernah membencinya lagi!" cerita Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

'Syukurlah, _Tou-san! Kakashi-sensei _sudah tidak menyalahkanmu atas kematian kedua orang tuanya.'

Akhirnya mereka membuka pintu gereja tersebut, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Keempatnya melihat sekeliling mereka dengan penuh waspada. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara seperti suara nyamuk datang dari atas. Dalam hitungan detik, Sakura sudah berada dalam cengkraman monster _Lizardman _bersayap itu.

"UWAAHH! TOLONG!" teriak Sakura yang tengah melayang di udara.

"SAKURA-CHAAN!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_TBC_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gomen ne, untuk review yang nggak login baik review chapter kemarin dan chapter kali ini, akan saya balas di chapter berikutnya (udah kepanjangan soalnya). So, Review please! Kalau yang review banyak chapter berikutnya akan saya update tiga hari dari sekarang! Arigatou. ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n : Minna-san, gomennasai karena baru bisa update fict ini sekarang. Saya stuck di tengah-tengah karena ternyata saya memang lemah dalam genre action/adventure. Kesulitan dalam adegan battle seperti sudah tingkat dewa saja :-(**_

_**Sakura : Ea, kau memang payah Muki-chan. Katanya akan update setelah tiga hari tapi ini udah lebih dari tiga minggu, lho...**_

_**Naruto : Udahlah Sakura-chan, yang penting fict ini di update terus walaupun ga bisa update kilat dan ga sampai dihiatusin apalagi discontinued.**_

_**Sakura : Ya...ya, setiap orang memang punya kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Yosh! Ganbatte ne, Muki-chan! :)**_

_**Muki : Arigatou ne, Narusaku. Oke kita langsung mulai aja ceritanya. Minna-san, jangan lupa REVIEW and No Flame. Thanks.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me_

_Tittle : Konoha Academy_

_Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Tragedy._

_Rate : K+ (maybe bisa menjadi T sewaktu-waktu)_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, etc._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, minim deskriptif, typo(s), etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__Uzumaki Naruto yang harus pindah ke sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak 'jenius' di sebuah desa bernama Konoha terpaksa meninggalkan ibunya sendirian. Konoha Academy adalah sekolah tempat anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan 'special', dan petualangan baru pun di mulai. Di sana banyak hal menarik yang terjadi (fic ini terinspirasi dari Anime/Manga 'Alice Academy')_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I just wanna say, if you don't like?! Don't read! Don't flame too! Just go back. Thanks.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4 : Jinchuuriki Kyuubi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**We each listened to our hearts beating to different tempos. As if thing were meant to be this way from the start—NaruSaku—**_

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akhirnya mereka membuka pintu gereja tersebut, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Keempatnya melihat sekeliling mereka dengan penuh waspada. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara seperti suara nyamuk datang dari atas. Dalam hitungan detik, Sakura sudah berada dalam cengkraman monster _Lizardman _bersayap itu.

"UWAAHH! TOLONG!" teriak Sakura yang tengah melayang di udara.

"SAKURA_-CHAAN!_"

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Cengkraman monster ini benar-benar sangat kuat, membuat seluruh badannya terasa sakit...tapi dia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi walau sebenarnya ia sangat kesulitan untuk bergerak di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang menderanya.

_**Illusion Ability : Light Sword**_

Cahaya berbentuk seperti katana tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang punggung _Lizardman_ dan menembus tubuh itu. Akhirnya cengkraman cakarnya dari tubuh Sakura melonggar. Sakit yang terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang membuatnya reflek menjatuhkan Sakura.

Sakura masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia pasrah. Ia sudah siap terjatuh dari ketinggian sekian meter. Tubuhnya terasa meluncur dengan cepat. Ia pikir sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan mati atau jika beruntung dia hanya akan terluka parah, namun ternyata hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Ia merasakan seseorang menangkap tubuhnya sekaligus menggendongnya _bridal style._ Perlahan Sakura pun membuka kedua matanya dan hal yang pertama kali dilihat olehnya adalah sepasang iris _sapphire _yang teduh dan sebuah senyuman tulus dari wajah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Senyuman Naruto sukses membuat ketegangan yang sejak tadi ia rasakan lenyap seketika.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura_-chan?_"

"Ukh! Keplaku terasa pening dan tubuhku rasanya sakit semua, tapi terimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku. Aku pikir aku akan mati tadi."

"Kau tidak seharusnya berpikir begitu karena aku pasti akan melindungimu, Sakura_-chan._"

"EHH?" kaget Sakura dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba saja memerah.

Sementara itu Kakashi dan Sasuke sedang sibuk menghajar _Lizardman_ bersayap tadi. Rupanya _Illusion Ability_ yang digunakan Sakura hanya berfungsi sementara. Saat ini luka yang didapat _Lizardman _akibat _light sword_ milik Sakura telah menutup kembali.

"Orang yang mengendalikan _Lizardman_ ini dan monster bawang dulu, sepertinya memiliki _healing ability_ dan entah bagaimana caranya berhasil menanamkannya pada monster-monster itu. Bukankah baik Danzo maupun Orochimaru tidak memiliki _ability_ itu? Atau jangan-jangan mereka punya sekutu yang sangat hebat dalam _Healing Ability?_" ucap Naruto mulai menganalisa.

Pandangan matanya tidak terlepas dari Kakashi yang saat ini sedang menebaskan pedang petirnya pada bahu kanan _Lizardman _dan juga Sasuke yang membantu Kakashi dengan _**Fire Ability: Ryuuka no Jutsu**_untuk menahan gerakan _Lizardman,_ agar makhluk itu tidak bisa bebas terbang kesana kemari.

"Mmm...bisa jadi," sahut Sakura.

"_Dobe,_ menurutmu di mana letak kelemahan _Lizardman_ ini?" tanya Sasuke, menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto setelah ia berhasil membakar tubuh monster itu hingga hangus. Namun lagi-lagi luka bakar yang diperoleh _Lizardman_ bersayap pulih dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu _teme,_ mungkin sayap...atau mungkin—"

"Sasuke_-kun_ hati-hati!" teriakan Sakura tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Naruto untuk memperingatkan Sasuke. Rupanya Sakura melihat _Lizardman_ bersayap itu mengeluarkan sebentuk jarum dengan cairan beracun dari bagian ekornya, yang hampir menusuk bagian tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit lengah...

"Haaa..."

Kakashi memotong jarum beracun itu dengan _Lighting Sword_ miliknya, hingga akhirnya jarum berukuran lumayan besar itu jatuh ke lantai. Saat itu juga Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"_Arigatou, sensei."_

"_Kuso!_ Bukan hanya kadal-manusia saja, tampaknya juga ada _gen_ serangga beracun di dalam tubuhnya," maki Naruto yang langsung terbelalak kaget saat jarum beracun yang sama kembali tumbuh dari bagian ekor monster itu.

"Nampaknya aku harus membakarmu hingga tubuhmu hangus sampai tulang. _Dobe,_ kau bantu aku!"

"Yosh!"

"Ini mungkin akan menghabiskan banyak _chakra_ yang aku punya tetapi kita harus bisa melenyapkan monster itu. _Sensei,_ mundurlah!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung dituruti oleh Kakashi.

_**Fire Ability: Gouryuuka no Jutsu**_

_**Wind Ability: Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu**_

Seketika semburan api yang sangat besar dan menyerupai angin puyuh berputar dan melahap _Lizardman_ bersayap ke dalamnya. Darah berwarna hijau pekat pun berceceran di sekitarnya bahkan mengotori seragam yang dikenakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari monster tersebut. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat melihat kulit Sasuke yang tadinya putih bersih berubah menjadi _orange _sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi putih.

'_Jadi itu benar? Fire Ability juga bisa membahayakan penggunanya jika terlalu berlebihan menggunakannya?'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati,

"Hosh! Hosh! Apa kita berhasil?"

"Kurasa ya, _teme._"

Perlahan api puyuh itu pun menghilang dan hanya menyisakan tubuh _Lizardman _bersayap yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping, membuat Sakura hampir muntah karena merasa jijik melihat daging-daging berukuran kecil yang masih mengalirkan darah berwarna hijau. Namun Kakashi membelalakan matanya, saat melihat daging-daging yang sudah tercecer dimana-mana itu mulai menyatu kembali walaupun hal itu terjadi secara perlahan sekali.

"_Kuso!_ Akan kugunakan serangan terakhir!"

"Jangan! Kau bisa menghabiskan _chakra-_mu jika kau nekad seperti itu, Sasuke!" tegas Kakashi,

"Aku tidak ingin usaha kita semua tadi sia-sia. Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke yang langsung melapal segel tangan.

_**Fire Ability: Housenka no Jutsu**_

Sekumpulan api berbentuk burung phoenix melahap habis semua daging monster yang tersisa dari pertarungan sebelumnya. Tidak hanya berhasil membakar habis sisa-sisa daging tersebut, tetapi gereja pun mulai terbakar oleh serangan terakhir Sasuke. Asap mulai mengganggu pernapasan mereka.

_**Water Ability: Teppoudama no Jutsu**_

Biarpun tidak ada air disekitar mereka, Kakashi berhasil menciptakan peluru air yang berhasil memadamkan api Sasuke yang hampir membakar gereja dan seluruh isinya.

'_Bruukk!'_

—dan Sasuke pun pingsan karena kelelahan sekaligus kehabisan banyak _chakra,_

"Sasuke_-kun!_" teriak Sakura yang langsung menghampiri Sasuke,

"_Mission Complete._ Aku akan menggendong Sasuke sampai _Academy._ Naruto, tolong naikkan dia ke punggungku!" kata Kakashi yang sudah dalam posisi jongkok.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menaikkannya ke punggung Kakashi.

"_Ano,_ _sensei..._ kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi sosok aslimu biar bisa terbang dan lebih cepat membawa Sasuke_-kun_ ke _Academy?_" tanya Sakura,

"Tidak. Cukup Sasuke saja yang pingsan, kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan Sakura!"

"Maksud _sensei?_"

"Akan merepotkan jika Sakura_-chan_ ikut pingsan hanya gara-gara melihat sosok asli Kakashi_-sensei,_" sahut Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura, aku akan pergi duluan karena harus segera membawa Sasuke ke _Academy._ Kalian berdua tolong bereskan semua kerusakan ini!"

"EEHH?" teriak Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan,

"Aku pergi dulu. Kalian jangan berpacaran di sini. Segeralah kembali ke _Academy,_" kata Kakashi sembari tersenyum lalu segera keluar dari gereja.

"Seenaknya saja...mentang-mentang dia guru kita!" protes Sakura sembari menatap kondisi gereja yang sudah setengah hancur akibat pertarungan melawan _Lizardman_ bersayap tadi.

"Sakura_-chan,_ kau tidak terlihat terlalu panik saat si _teme_ pingsan, bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kita harus segera membereskan semua kerusakan ini sebelum _Kami-sama _mengutuk kita karena telah membuat gereja ini setengah hancur!" sahut Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Ya, tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Banyak kursi yang hancur dan kita tidak punya elemen kayu," sahut Naruto.

"Mmm, kita bereskan seadanya saja, soal kursi-kursi itu setelah kita tiba di _Academy_ aku akan segera memberitahu Yamato_-sensei._ Pertama-tama kita bersihkan jejak hangus itu dulu," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk jejak-jejak yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

"Hoaam! Aku mengantuk sekali," ujar Naruto sembari menguap lebar.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju _Konoha Academy._ Tiba-tiba saja—

'_**DHUAARR!' **_

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura serentak,

'_**DHUAARR! BOOMM!'**_ ledakan itu kembali terdengar,

"Sepertinya ada pertarungan di sekitar sini. Kurasa sumbernya dari sana," ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk ke arah selatan.

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang, lalu sama-sama mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka pun berlari ke arah sumber suara ledakan itu berasal.

Sekitar seratus meter dari mereka, tepat di daerah hutan belantara yang pohon-pohonnya telah tumbang sebagian, berdirilah sebuah perisai kokoh berbentuk kubah pasir berukuran raksasa. Sebagian perisai itu telah hancur dan jatuh ke tanah dalam bentuk pasir. Naruto dan Sakura kembali berlari mendekat. Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat sosok monster rubah berekor sembilan, berwarna _orange _kemerahan, terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Tidak mungkin! Bukankah itu Kyuubi?" tanya Sakura yang tampak _shock_ setengah mati,

"Sakura_-chan,_ pergilah ke _Academy_ lebih dulu. Minta Kakashi_-sensei_ atau siapapun untuk segera kemari!"

"...tapi Naruto..."

"Aku akan membantu _team_ yang sedang bertarung melawan Kyuubi itu semampuku!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian!"

"Aku tidak sendirian, sepertinya mereka juga adalah _team_ yang beranggotakan empat orang, tetapi lawan mereka adalah Kyuubi, mereka tidak akan sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi. Cepatlah Sakura_-chan!_ Minta bantuan beberapa guru _Academy!_" tegas Naruto sambil memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, pertanda ia sedang serius saat ini.

"Aku mengerti! Tolong jangan mati sebelum kami tiba!" sahut Sakura yang hanya di balas oleh Naruto dengan senyuman. Ia pun segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa agar bisa sampai di _Academy_ secepat mungkin.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Kurama," gumam Naruto yang bergegas menghampiri area pertarungan itu.

.

.

.

"_Sensei,_ cepat lakukan sesuatu sebelum Gaara benar-benar kelelahan!" teriak Temari sambil menatap gurunya yang masih berusaha melapal segel tangan,

_**Earth Ability: Kekkai Dorou Doumu**_

Sebuah kubah penjara tanah mengurung sosok Kyuubi di dalamnya,

Gaara yang sudah mulai kelelahan karena berkali-kali memperkuat _kekkai_ untuk melindungi bagian luar, agar pertarungan ini tidak diketahui kaum manusia, tampak pucat. Ia sudah hampir kehabisan _chakra,_ satu-satunya cara hanya berubah menjadi Shukaku untuk bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Kyuubi, namun perubahan itu cenderung lambat. Ia tidak yakin akan sempat berubah menjadi Shukaku sebelum Kyuubi terlepas dari _kekkai_ ciptaan gurunya.

"Gaara, konsentrasilah pada perubahan wujud Shukaku. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menghentikan serangan yang datang," ujar Kankurou yang sudah dalam mode waspada.

"Baik," sahut Gaara yang kemudian mulai berkonsentrasi.

"Saat kita akhirnya menemukan sebuah celah, aku akan segera menggunakan _Hakke Fuin_ untuk menyegelnya, tetapi siapa yang harus aku jadikan wadah Kyuubi?" tanya Temari,

"Aku. Biar aku yang menjadi _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi,_" sahut seseorang.

Kankurou dan Temari langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Baki masih sibuk memperkuat _kekkai,_ sementara Gaara baru bisa merubah setengah tubuhnya menjadi sosok Shukaku.

"Kau... _Mid-Angel?_" ucap Temari dan Kankurou bersamaan,

"**GRROOAARR!"**

Kyuubi menggeram. Kedua pipinya mulai mengembung seperti akan memuntahkan _bijuudama._

'_**BOOMMM!'**_

Rupanya itu bukan _bijuudama_ melainkan bola api. _Kekkai_ yang dibuat Baki pun hancur berkeping-keping. Saat bola api itu melesat cepat ke arah Baki, guru Sabaku bersaudara itu segera melapal segel tangan.

_**Earth Ability : Doryuuheki**_

Untunglah dinding pelindung tanah berhasil melindunginya tepat waktu.

_**Wind Ability : Kaze no Yaiba**_

Belati-belati angin berhasil melukai Kyuubi. Pergerakan Kyuubi pun terhenti untuk sementara waktu—

_**Earth Ability : Yomi Numa**_

Dan terciptalah rawa dunia bawah. Kyuubi pun terperosok ke dalam lubang besar. Bagian bawah tubuh Kyuubi terserap ke dalamnya, namun Baki sendiri tak yakin sampai kapan jurus tersebut akan bertahan.

"Hey, bisakah kau berubah menjadi sosok aslimu dan membantuku?" tanya Naruto sembari menoleh ke arah Kankurou,

"Yah, biarpun kau seenaknya datang tanpa diundang aku akan membantumu sementara menunggu Gaara berubah seutuhnya, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"_Chakra-_ku mungkin akan cepat habis setelah menggunakan jurus ini, tapi aku akan melakukannya untuk mengulur waktu. Tolong bawa aku terbang ke arah Kyuubi!"

"Baik, aku mengerti!" ucap Kankorou yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya,

"Dengar, elemen dasar yang dimiliki Kyuubi adalah api, dan dia tidak memiliki kelemahan. _Wind Ability-_mu mungkin akan kalah. Apa kau yakin akan menggunakan _Ability _itu?" tanya Temari,

"Diam dan lihat saja!" sambung Naruto.

Sesuai permintaan Naruto, Kankurou yang sudah berubah menjadi wujud aslinya bergegas membawanya terbang. Saat ini tubuh Kyuubi sudah terperosok ke dalam jurus Baki hingga bagian dadanya. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Naruto pun sudah bersiap melakukan serangan yang mungkin akan menjadi _serangan_ terakhirnya hari ini.

_**Wind Ability : Double Oodama Ransengan**_

Dua buah rasengan berukuran raksasa itu berhasil membuat Kyuubi kewalahan karena serangan tersebut berhasil melukai dadanya hingga ia memuntahkan darah. Namun luka yang diakibatkan serangan Naruto tersebut diselimuti oleh _chakra_ berwarna _orange_ dan menutup kembali secara perlahan.

"Hhhh...hhhh, apakah orang itu sudah selesai berubah menjadi Shu-shukaku?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Kankurou sedikit khawatir,

"Kankurou cepat kembali ke sini. Sepertinya anak itu kehabisan _chakra!_" teriak Temari, dan Kankurou pun menuruti perkataan kakaknya.

"Hhhh...Kyuubi, dia akan segera pulih dari lukanya...kalian harus segera melakukan se-suatu?"

"Diamlah, kau jangan banyak bicara lagi. Aku akan mentransfer sebagian _chakra_ku untukmu," sahut Temari.

"Apa...? Ja-jangan..."

"Tenanglah, hanya sebagian, tidak semuanya. Aku mempelajari teknik ini dari _Chiyo-baachan,_ lagipula _chakra_ku masih bayak..."

Saat ini Naruto tengah terbaring tak berdaya dihadapan Temari dengan nafas yang semakin tersenggal. Kankurou menoleh ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi sudah benar-benar pulih dari luka yang didapatkannya tadi dan saat ini sedang berusaha terlepas dari jurus gurunya. Baki sendiri telah bersikap untuk melakukan serangan berikutnya.

Temari mulai mentransfer sebagian _chakra_ miliknya pada Naruto. Sesekali dia menoleh pada adik bungsunya. Bagus. Sedikit lagi Gaara akan berubah menjadi wujud sempurna Shukaku.

"_**Jangan bermimpi untuk mengalahkanku! Kalian semua hanya semut-semut kecil,"**__ ucap_ Kurama yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Saat ini Kurama sudah berhasil terlepas dari jurus Baki.

_**Fuuton : Renkuudan**_

Peluru angin perusak melesat cepat ke arah Kurama.

"_**Shukaku, eh? Kau juga tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku!"**_

Kurama mulai mengembungkan kedua pipinya,

'_**DHUAAR!'**_

_Bijuudama_ bertabrakan dengan _Renkuudan,_ menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat besar, bahkan Baki yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari jangkaun serangan terlempar secepat kilat hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terhempas menabrak _kekkai_ terkuat Gaara, yang Gaara ciptakan sejak awal pertarungan tadi. Baki langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah memuntahkan darah segar.

"_Sensei!"_ teriak Kankurou yang langsung menghampiri gurunya.

"Temari, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Kau jadi _support_ Gaara saja. Raksasa harus dilawan oleh raksasa biar lebih efektif," jawab Temari yang masih sibuk mentransfer _chakra-_nya.

Temari semakin banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Tubuhnya pun terasa semakin lemas, dan kepalanya mulai terasa pening.

"_Senpai,_ sudah cukup! Jangan buang _chakra_mu lagi, bukankah kau akan menyegel Kurama?"

"...tapi..."

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah merasa lebih baik," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"...tapi bukankah _Wind Ability_—"

"Aku belum bisa menguasai _fuin._ Jadi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, _senpai._ Kau bisa menggunakan _hakke fuin,_ kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu sudah cukup. Jangan buang-buang _chakra_mu lagi!"

Akhirnya Temari mengangguk setuju. Dia pun berhenti menyalurkan _chakra-_nya dan membantu Naruto bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Sebenarnya Temari masih khawatir karena wajah Naruto masih terlihat pucat. Namun yang dikatakan oleh anak itu benar. Dia tidak boleh menghabiskan _chakra_ lebih banyak lagi agar bisa melakukan _hakke fuin._ Temari menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sudah dalam wujud wujud sempurna Shukaku. Kedua bijuu itu masih sibuk bertarung satu lawan satu. Untunglah Gaara sudah berhasil mengendalikan Shukaku dalam waktu singkat.

"Kankurou?"

"Ya?"

"Seperti sebelumnya aku merasakan aura seseorang, kali ini jumlah mereka lebih banyak. Diantara mereka semua mungkin ada _Mid-Angel_ wanita, cepatlah kembali ke dalam wujud manusia lagi!"

"Dimengerti!"

"Apa bantuan sudah datang?" tanya Naruto,

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kurama dan Shukaku. Kedua sosok itu tampak tengah bertarung habis-habisan. Ia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Shukaku terlihat sudah mulai kewalahan sementara Kurama masih terlihat begitu tenang. Apakah perbedaan kekuatan mereka begitu besar?

"Maaf, kami terlambat!" ucap suara seseorang,

"Narutoo!"

Naruto membuka matanya kembali saat merasakan seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat,

"Sa...Sakura_-chan_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Iya, kan? Dasar bodoh! Hikz...hikz, bagaimana kalau kau mati di sini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura_-chan._ Hanya kehabisan _chakra,_ tapi Temari_-senpai_ sudah membantuku," jawab Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku pikir kau akan mati."

"Tentu tidak. Siapa saja yang datang?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri," sahut Sakura. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bala bantuan yang datang. Naruto tersenyum, tidak hanya Jiraya bahkan Tsunade pun ikut.

"_Team _Gai telah datang!" ucap guru _Martial Art_ mereka, di belakangnya ada Hyuuga Neji dan dua orang teman satu tim-nya.

"Kami juga akan membantu," ucap Kurenai, di belakangnya ada Kiba dan dua orang teman satu tim-nya.

"Kami juga tidak akan melewatkan hal ini," kini guru pembimbingnya yang berbicara, di belakangnya ada Chouji, Ino, dan teman satu tim mereka yang belum Naruto ketahui siapa namanya.

"Aku juga tidak ingin hanya berbaring di tempat tidur!"

"Sasuke _teme,_" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan lupakan kami!" kini Hana yang berbicara, di belakangnya ada Midori Uchiha, Sasame, dan entah siapa lagi.

"Itu Sai_-senpai,_ orang yang membawaku ke _Konoha Academy._ Dan anak laki-laki yang bersama Ino dan Chouji itu Shikamaru, sama seperti Ino, dia sahabatku," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"_Minna,_ kalian semua datang. Syukurlah! Tapi kenapa Itachi_-sensei_ tidak ikut?" tanya Temari yang memang sangat mengagumi guru muda itu,

"Itachi, Shizune, dan yang lainnya aku perintahkan untuk tetap tinggal di _Konoha Academy_ untuk menghindari serangan tiba-tiba dari para pengkhianat yang mungkin akan memanfaatkan hal ini," jawab Tsunade.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bantu anak itu!" sambung Jiraya sembari menunjuk ke arah Shukaku yang masih bertarung habis-habisan dengan Kurama.

"Sebelum itu, aku akan mengobati Baki dulu," kata Tsunade yang kemudian menghampiri Baki.

.

.

.

"_**Sebanyak apapun jumlah kalian, kalian tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku!"**_ tegas Kurama yang lagi-lagi bersiap memuntahkan _bijuudama._

_Fuuton : Mugen Sajin Daitoppa_

Sebelum Kurama sempat mengeluarkan bijuudama-nya, badai kabut pasir penerobos raksasa milik Gaara berhasil menghalau serangannya. Tubuh Kurama yang terkena jurus tersebut pun akhirnya terjatuh ke belakang dan terluka, namun lagi-lagi luka-luka tersebut bisa cepat pulih kembali.

"_**SIALAN KAU SHUKAKU!"**_ teriak Kurama yang segera bangkit kembali. Sekali lagi Kurama menyiapkan _bijuudama-_nya.

_Kini bijuudama _berukuran sangat besar melesat cepat ke arah bala bantuan yang datang. Namun Gaara tidak akan pernah membiarkannya, terlebih diantara mereka semua ada kakak-kakaknya dan juga gurunya yang sedang diobati oleh kepala sekolah mereka. Gaara hanya ingin melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan juga semua orang yang sudah datang untuk membantu _team_ mereka. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah bagian dari misi mereka. Saat itu mereka telah selesai menjalankan misi, namun saat diperjalanan mereka melihat sosok Kyuubi yang sepertinya akan mengamuk ke dunia manusia, seperti dulu. Maka ia tidak keberatan menjadikan tubuh Shukaku sebagai tameng. Ia juga tidak keberatan jika seandainya ia mati disini. Setidaknya orang-orang yang ingin ia lindungi selamat. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

'_DHUARR!'_

'_BRUUKK!'_

—Dan _bijuudama i_tu pun menghantam tubuhnya hingga akhirnya tubuh raksasa itu jatuh menghantam pepohan disekitar hutan. Mengakibatkan luka yang sangat fatal hingga Shukaku memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

'_**Sialan kau! Apa kau sebegitu inginnya mati bersamaku?'**_ tanya Shukaku menggunakan telepati untuk berkomunikasi dengan Gaara.

'_Aku hanya ingin melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Apa itu salah?'_ sahut Gaara,

'_Terserah kau. Aku ingin tidur sembari memulihkan lukaku. Setelah ini berusahalah tanpa aku!'_

—saat itu juga Gaara kembali menjadi sosok manusianya dengan tubuh penuh luka. Sebagian besar kulitnya memerah seperti terbakar. Disekitar mulutnya penuh dengan darah kental.

"GAARAAA!" teriak Temari yang langsung menghampiri adik bungsunya,

"Tsunade_-sama,_ aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tolong obati muridku!" ujar Baki yang hanya dibalas anggukkan tegas oleh Tsunade.

Tsunade segera berlari ke arah Gaara. Di samping Gaara yang tengah terbaring sekarat, Temari menangis karena tak ingin kehilangan adiknya. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Tsunade pun segera menyalurkan _chakra _berwarna hijau pada tubuh Gaara.

"Dia...kenapa sampai rela mengorban dirinya hanya untuk menyelamatkan kita?" tanya Naruto sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Kurama.

"Aku jadi ingin sekali cepat-cepat menguasai _Healing Ability,_" sambung Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"_Minna,_ ayo seraaangg! Kyuubi yang sekarang tidak sekuat dulu karena setengah kekuatannya telah berhasil disegel oleh Yondaime_-sama_ dengan _shiki fujin._ Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya!" teriak Gai dengan mata berapi-api.

Semua orang mengangguk setuju. Jiraya segera menggunaka _Feromon Frog Ability-_nya untuk berubah menjadi kodok raksasa. Ia melompat sembari memegang sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya dan menebas tubuh Kurama.

_**Fire Ability: Gouryuuka no Jutsu**_

_**Wind Ability: Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu**_

"Sasuke_-kun,_ dia menggunakan jurus itu lagi. Biarpun saat ini Asuma_-sensei_ yang membantunya, apa Sasuke_-kun_ akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khwatir,

"Aku juga akan ikut membantu mereka semua," kata Naruto yang bergegas dari posisi berdirinya, lalu lekas berlari mendekati semuanya.

"Naruto, hati-hati!" teriak Sakura,

"Midori, mari kita bekerja sama!" ajak Naruto,

"Dimengerti!"

_**Fire Ability : Gokakyuu no Jutsu**_

_**Wind Ability : Rasen Shuriken**_

"Kenapa kau menggunakan jurus itu, _baka!_ Bagaimana kalau kau kehabisan_ chakra_ lagi?" teriak Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

Rasen Shuriken yang sudah dilapisi bola api milik _clan_ Uchiha menghantam tubuh Kurama. Semua orang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Mereka semua pun memanfaatkan hal itu dengan melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi. Masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan _ability_ terhebat masing-masing. Serangan bertubi-tubi itu tentu saja berhasil membuat Kurama kewalahan. Kurama bahkan tidak sempat memulihkan diri karena serangan selanjutnya datang terus-menerus.

"Temari ini kesempatanmu, cepat gunakan hakke fuin!" teriak Kankurou.

Temari mengangguk lalu segera mendekati Kurama. Naruto yang lagi-lagi hampir kehabisan chakra dipapah oleh Midori.

"Hey, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menggunakan _hakke fuin_ sekarang?" tanya Temari sedikit khwatir,

"Kau tidak usah ragu, senpai. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan, mumpung Kyuubi sedang terpojok!"

"Ha'i!"

Saat jarak Temari dan Naruto sudah dekat dengan Kurama yang masih kewalahan, Temari segera melapal segel tangan

"Hakke Fuin!"

Tubuh Kurama terserap ke dalam perut Naruto. Akhirnya Kurama berhasil tersegel. Chakra yang semakin menipis dan tekanan besar yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto, membuatnya langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"AKHIRNYA KITA BERHASIL MENYEGEL KYUUBI. YOSH! KERJASAMA YANG HEBAT!" teriak Lee dengan penuh semangat masa muda.

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sakura tengah menunggu Ino dan Matsuri yang katanya ingin menemuinya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang mereka sebut dengan Girls Talk, entah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan?_

_Kini ia sedang menunggu mereka berdua ditengah padang rumput dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran disekelilingnya. Tempat ini adalah Delta ZY, yang terletak dibagian utara Konoha Academy. Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun datang. Sakura tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. Dan setelahnya mereka bertiga terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu, lalu tertawa bersama-sama._

_Namun, saat itu langit yang tadinya cerah, seketika berubah gelap diselingi badai salju yang begitu deras. Lalu, sesosok gadis menghampiri mereka bertiga. Sosok yang dikenal baik oleh dirinya, Ino, dan Matsuri._

"_Shion!" pekik Matsuri kaget. Senyum yang sejak tadi masih tergambar jelas di wajah mereka menghilang setelah melihat raut wajah Shion. Saat itu di wajah Shion tersirat kebencian yang luar biasa. Dan bunyi petir yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar di tengah badai salju seakan menggambarkan kemarahan Shion saat itu._

_Udara semakin terasa dingin seakan menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang mereka. Rumput-rumput dan padang bunga disekitar mereka, juga serangga-serangga yang tengah assik hinggap di atas bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya membeku dan mati. Mata Shion memutih, ia mengangkat tangannya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan percikan es. Shion terlihat seakan ingin menyerang mereka bertiga._

"_Sakura! Jika kau masih ingin hidup jauhi Naruto!" suara Shion itu bahkan terdengar begitu menggelegar seperti petir di siang bolong._

"Shion!" saat itu Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya pucat dan penuh dengan peluh. Hari ini tepat saat latihan tempur _martial art_ akan diadakan oleh Gai_-sensei,_ namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Sakura tegang, melainkan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Shion menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Naruto. Apakah gadis itu juga telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

Ia sadar itu hanyalah mimpi, tetapi entah kenapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Dan jika seandainya mimpinya tadi menjadi kenyataan, itu benar-benar hal yang mengerikan. Dia dan kedua temannya pasti akan mati membeku seperti rumput-rumput, bunga-bunga, dan serangg-serangga kecil itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura apa sih yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Gai_-sensei_ nampaknya sangat kecewa padamu, karena tadi gerakan _sparring_mu itu jelek sekali!" komentar Ino,

"Ino, tadi malam aku bermimpi buruk."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ceritakanlah pada kami!" sambung Matsuri sambil tersenyum,

Sakura pun menceritakan mimpinya pada Ino dan Matsuri,

"Kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat itu. Kebetulan ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu di tempat itu_. Girls Talk,_" ujar Ino setelah mendengar cerita Sakura.

'_Apa...?'_ kaget Sakura dalam hati. Ia semakin takut jika mimpinya akan menjadi nyata.

"...tapi Ino, jika kita kesana nanti Shion..." Sakura belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Ino menyelanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak ingin menghindari Shion, Sakura. Bukankah kau menyukai Naruto? Harusnya kau memperjuangkan cintamu dong!"

"...tapi..."

"Sakura, kau tenang saja, itu kan hanya mimpi! Ayolah, kami berdua ingin sekali membicarakan hal itu denganmu," sahut Matsuri.

Sakura terlihat bderpikir sejenak,

"Baiklah," katanya pada akhirnya, walau hatinya masih ragu. Dan mereka pun menuju tempat itu—Delta ZY— tempat yang sama seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, Sakura masih terus memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat saat bertemu dengan Shion nanti.

"Apakah sebaiknya aku langsung membalas ancamannya itu dan memintanya bertarung satu lawan satu untuk mendapatkan Naruto? Ah tidak, aku tidak ingin menjadikan orang yang aku cintai sebagai barang taruhan!"

"Hey, Sakura?" tanya Matsuri terheran-heran, namun sahabatnya itu malah melanjutkan dengan gerutuannya yang tak karuan,

"...tapi itu kan bukan salahku, hanya keadaan yang membuatnya seperti itu, perasaanku pada Naruto itu kan muncul begitu saja, perasaanku padanya..."

Ino hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan sahabatnya karib-nya itu.

"Arrghh, dia itu kenapa sih? Kalau dia bertanya apa alasanku menyukai Naruto aku harus menjawab apa? Masa iya aku mengatakan kalau, _'apa membutuhkan alasan untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Bukankah cinta itu datang dari hati?'_ astaga, aku benar-benar pusing..."

"_Please_ deh _forehead,_ mungkin itu hanya mimpi biasa, karena kau sangat merindukan Naruto," ujar Ino.

"Apa iya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah _innocent,_

"Cape deh..." keluh Matsuri _sweatdrop._

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun sampai. Mereka duduk di atas batu besar sambil saling curhat tentang siapa orang yang mereka sukai.

"Ya, jadi begitulah. Aku sangat menyukai Gaara, tapi aku malu untuk mengatakannya."

"Dia itu kan pendiam, sudah seharusnya kau yang memulai duluan, Matsuri," ujar Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat wajah Matsuri semakin _blushing,_

"...tapi itu kan... itu kan..."

"Hahaha..." Sakura dan Ino tertawa bersamaan saat melihat Matsuri yang semakin salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, _pig?_ Apa Shikamaru sudah menembakmu?"

"Cowok pemalas yang super cuek seperti dia, apa iya dia bisa menembak seorang cewek?" tanya Ino lebih pada dirinya sendiri,

Sakura dan Matsuri pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara berisik semak-semak yang berasal dari arah kedatangan mereka bertiga. Sakura, Ino, dan Matsuri saling berpandangan, yang dipikirkan mereka saat itu sama. Shion.

Saat sosok di balik semak itu menampakkan wujudnya,

"Meooong..."

Sakura yang tadinya menahan napasnya, lagsung menghembuskannya lega...

"Haah, ternyata hanya kucing," katanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, mimpi itu hanya mimpi biasa. Kau benar-benar harus bertemu dengan Naruto setelah ini. Ayo kita pulang saja!"

"Eh, tapi kucing itu..." Matsuri merasa pernah melihat kucing itu,

Saat itu langit yang tadinya cerah, seketika berubah gelap diselingi bunyi petir yang membahana dan juga badai salju yang dinginnya menusuk hingga ke tulang. Lalu, sesosok gadis menghampiri mereka bertiga. Sosok yang dikenal baik oleh mereka.

"Shion!"

Persis seperti yang ada dimimpi Sakura, saat itu wajah Shion tersirat kebencian yang luar biasa. Dan bunyi petir seakan menggambarkan kemarahan Shion saat itu.

Mata Shion memutih, ia mengangkat tangannya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan percikan es. Shion terlihat seakan ingin menyerangnya dan teman-temannya.

"Sakura! Jika kau masih ingin hidup jauhi Naruto!" kata Shion datar. Saat itu kilat menggelegar, sekeliling mereka telah membeku persis seperti dalam mimpi. Shion siap menyerang ketiga teman sekelasnya itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_TBC_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/n : Ya ampun, adegan battle-nya nggak banget deh. Ah masa bodoh, yang penting udah update, iya nggak? Okay, REVIEW PLEASE and NO FLAME! Arigatou. ^^**_

_**Oh iya saya juga minta maaf, karena keterbatasan waktu yang saya miliki, saya nggak bisa bales review kalian satu per satu. Jadi kali ini saya hanya akan membalas beberapa review saja, nggak apa-apa kan?**_

.

.

_**Shici kage:**__ Iya, chara-nya Shino emang sengaja saya bikin beda dari aslinya karena seperti yang telah saya bilang di Warning, fict ini AU and OOC. Sengaja dibikin begitu biar bisa mengikuti alur yang sudah saya pikirkan. ^^_

_**KouraFukiishiki:**_ _Iya gomen karena ternyata saya nggak bisa update kilat, tapi tenang aja fict ini nggak akan sampai saya bikin discontinued, kok._

_**Yamaguchi Akane:**__ Salam kenal juga. Naruto udah jadi jinchuuriki tuh walaupun adegan battle-nya nggak banget. Iya maksud saya jurus elemen2nya. Ya, nggak apa-apa kok biarpun link-nya english. Kalau gitu ntar saya minta link-nya ya. ^^_

_**AnguishedOne:**__ Tenang aja fict ini tidak akan terlalu menonjolkan romance pairing, kok... kan genre utamanya fantasy/adventure, kalau pun sedikit ditonjolkan palingan itu NaruSaku hehe. ^^_

_**Guest:**_ _Iya nih, paling cuma beberapa author aja yg bersedia memberi saya review, padahal saya sangat berharap fict saya ini juga di Read and Review oleh author lain, kalau yang review sesama author kan enak tuh, bisa saling memberi masukan. Mungkin fict saya ini kurang menarik untuk mereka atau mereka nggak suka pair-nya mungkin? tapi nggak apa-apa yang penting masih banyak readers yang RnR. ^^_

_Ya, begitulah. Saya emang jarang RnR fict author lain karena nggak ada waktu. Sebenarnya saya juga pengen baca-baca fict senpai-senpai ffn, tapi ya itu saya jarang memiliki waktu untuk membacanya, dan malah lebih fokus dengan membuat fict sendiri._

_**Farhan UzuZaki:**_ _Hehe, makasih ya jurus-jurus-nya. Saya akan mencatatnya. Yah, yang angel itu ya trio nyebelin (tau kan siapa, hehe), trio Sabaku, Chouji, team Kurenai Yuuhi, dan beberapa murid-murid Konoha Academy yg cuma saya jadiin figuran, yg lainnya Mid-Angel. ^^_

_**Sabaku-Yuuhi:**__ Iya itu maksudnya Gaara sama Shikamaru, tapi saya baru nyadar kalau ternyata saya typo pas nulisin kelasnya Gaara, harusnya DC class, eh malah jadi TC class (=="). Haha, boleh ambil aja asal jangan ambil Naruto *eh* :D_

_Iya setiap ada misi mereka pasti akan ke dunia manusia, karena para monster itu demen banget berkeliaran disana. Dan yang Kushina itu maksudnya bukan jurus-jurus milik angel, itu hanyalah perumpamaan yang saya buat. Maksud saya itu yang itu lho, pas rambut Kushina berkibar-kibar dan wajahnya jadi menyeramkan setiap kali dia marah besar, hehe. Jadki intinya setiap misi yang mereka lakukan itu bertujuan untuk melindungi manusia dan menjaga kedamaian dunia, gitu. ^^_

_**Nivellia Neil:**__ Ya, saya ga akan bikin Hinata jadi tokoh antagonis soalnya Hinata itu lebih cocok jadi tokoh yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, hehe. Iya, musuh-musuh yang sesungguhnya belum pada keluar. Akatsuki juga ada, kok...cuma mereka belum muncul. ^^_

.

.

_Arigatou gozaimasu untuk semua yang udah RnR, follow, and fav fict ini. Biarpun nggak bisa update kilat saya akan terus berusaha untuk melanjutkan fict ini hingga akhir. Dan buat kalian yg tidak bisa saya bales reviewnya, jangan pernah kapok untuk review ya? ^^_

_P.S: #numpang promosi. Fict colab Saya and Aurora-chan 'The Adventure of game', inspirasi Sword Art Online, yang minat silakan baca and review, yang nggak juga tidak apa-apa :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me_

_Tittle : Konoha Academy_

_Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Tragedy._

_Rate : K+ (maybe bisa menjadi T sewaktu-waktu)_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, etc._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, minim deskriptif, typo(s), etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__Uzumaki Naruto yang harus pindah ke sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak 'jenius' di sebuah desa bernama Konoha terpaksa meninggalkan ibunya sendirian. Konoha Academy adalah sekolah tempat anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan 'special', dan petualangan baru pun di mulai. Di sana banyak hal menarik yang terjadi (fic ini terinspirasi dari Anime/Manga 'Alice Academy')_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I just wanna say, if you don't like?! Don't read! Don't flame too! Just go back. Thanks.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 5 : Sadness**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please don't go, I love you, mom. You will leave me all alone. Don't go, don't go, don't go...—Naruto Uzumaki—**_

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Shion!"

Persis seperti yang ada dimimpi Sakura, saat itu wajah Shion tersirat kebencian yang luar biasa. Dan bunyi petir seakan menggambarkan kemarahan Shion saat itu.

Mata Shion memutih, ia mengangkat tangannya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan percikan es. Shion terlihat seakan ingin menyerangnya dan teman-temannya.

"Sakura! Jika kau masih ingin hidup jauhi Naruto!" kata Shion datar. Saat itu kilat menggelegar, sekeliling mereka telah membeku persis seperti dalam mimpi. Shion siap menyerang ketiga teman sekelasnya itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto, ada yang mencarimu tuh," ujar Chouji saat Naruto tengah latihan _sparring_ dengan Kiba.

Mendengar suara Chouji, Naruto yang tadinya akan melancarkan tendangan yang sudah siap ditangkis oleh Kiba langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Chouji,

"Siapa?" tanyanya,

"Salah satu murid _TC class,_"

"Kankurou_-senpai_?"

"Bukan, dia seorang gadis cantik."

"Gadis cantik? Siapa? Temari_-senpai?_"

"Kau temui saja dia. Dia bilang akan menunggumu di _cafetaria,_" jawab Chouji.

"Aku mengerti. Kiba, kita akan lanjutkan lagi nanti."

"Dasar, kau menghentikan latihan kita hanya karena seorang gadis?"

"Sudahlah, ini kan hanya latihan biasa karena latihan tanding sudah selesai, lagipula Gai_-sensei_ juga sudah pergi..."

"...tapi ini hari libur, Naruto. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita latihan sampai jam makan malam tiba?"

"Kau kan bisa latihan dengan Chouji. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Naruto yang langsung pergi menuju _cafetaria._

"Jadi siapa yang mencari Naruto?" tanya Kiba pada Chouji,

"Toki_-san,_ saudara sepupunya Shion."

"Maksudmu Toki_-san,_ saudara kembarnya Sagi_-san_?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa _Angel Elite_ sepertinya menemui seorang _Mid-Angel?_"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ayo kita latihan saja!"

"_Ha'i,"_ ucap Kiba yang langsung memasang kuda-kuda.

.

.

"Siapa sih yang mencariku?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat-lihat beberapa kursi _cafetaria_,

"Chouji bilang dia sepupunya Shion, itu berarti gadis itu keturunan murni? Baiklah, aku hanya perlu menghampiri seorang gadis berseragam serba putih..." gumamnya yang kembali memandangi seluruh _cafetaria._

"Ah, ketemu!" seru Naruto saat kedua matanya menatap sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang sepinggang yang mengenakan seragam serba putih serta _pin_ berwarna merah. Gadis itu sepertinya sedikit lebih tua dari dirinya. Naruto pun menghampiri gadis itu.

"_Gomen,_ apa kau orang yang mencariku?" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum,

"Ya, silakan duduk!" sahut Toki dengan dingin,

'_Astaga, jangan-jangan dia sama arrogant-nya dengan Shion?' _pikir Naruto.

"Apa kau mau memesan sesuatu? Aku yang traktir," tawar Toki masih dengan nada dingin yang sama.

"Ah, tidak terimakasih. Jadi ada perlu apa _senpai_ mencariku?" tanya Naruto _to the point,_

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang penting, ini soal Shion..."

"Eh? Apa hubungannya Shion denganku?"

"Semenjak Shion selalu berada di bawah _Mid-Angel_ yang bernama Haruno Sakura, ibunya selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya. Beliau sangat kecewa karena Shion selalu kalah dari _Mid-Angel_ itu..."

"Tunggu! _Doushite?_ Kenapa kaum_ Angel_ seperti kalian selalu bersikap seperti itu pada kami? Apa kami sebegitu hinanya di mata kalian?" potong Naruto sedikit emosi,

"Tidak. Ayahku tidak seperti itu. Tahun ini aku mendapat peringkat ke-18 di kelasku, dan tujuh orang diatasku adalah _Mid-Angel_ tetapi ayahku sama sekali tidak marah. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata _'Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah bagus mengingat murid TC class berjumlah 325 murid'. _Intinya kau jangan salah paham, tidak semua kaum kami seperti itu," bantah Toki.

"Ya, peringkat ke-18 dari 325 murid memang sudah sangat bagus. Jadi seharusnya peringkat ke-2 dari 250 murid juga sama, tapi kenapa ibunya Shion malah bersikap seperti itu pada puterinya sendiri hanya karena diatasnya adalah Sakura_-chan?_ Maaf soal yang tadi, silakan lanjutkan ceritamu," sahut Naruto.

"Ya, belakangan ini Miroku_-sama_ selalu menghindari komunikasi dengan Shion. Shion sangat sedih dengan hal itu. Selain sering curhat padaku, dia juga sering curhat dengan Miki_-chan,_ kucingnya. Di sisi lain dia sangat marah pada anak yang bernama Sakura itu dan kebenciannya semakin tumbuh besar setelah dia tahu, kalau Sakura juga menyukaimu Naruto_-kun._"

"EH? Sakura_-chan_ menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin! Setahuku dia sangat menyukai Sasuke_-teme_ dan juga Itachi_-sensei,_" bantah Naruto walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati dia sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Kau pasti tau tentang hal ini, bahwa kaum kami tidak boleh memiliki kebencian di dalam hati. Seorang _Angel_ yang memiliki kebencian di dalam hatinya akan mudah dirasuki pikiran jahat kaum _demons,_ dan jika hal itu terjadi maka..."

"Aku sudah tau kelanjutannya, sayap kalian akan berubah menjadi hitam," sahut Naruto.

"Ya, ada masa dimana kebaikan di dalam hati kami tengah berperang melawan kebencian itu sendiri. Masa itu adalah saat dimana kedua mata kami memutih. Saat mata kami berubah menjadi putih, itu berarti kebaikan yang merupakan sifat dasar kami sebagai _Angel,_ semakin terkikis oleh kemarahan dan rasa dendam..."

"..."

"Saat itu tiba, biasanya _ability_ yang kami miliki jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya dan itu akan sangat berbahaya. Saat kami kehilangan kendali atas diri kami sendiri, kami bisa menyakiti orang-orang tanpa pandang bulu. Lalu saat pikiran jahat benar-benar sudah memakan habis kebaikan di dalam hati, sayap kami akan berubah menjadi hitam, dan hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelahnya adalah, kami bisa menjadi pengkhianat seperti Danzo dan Orochimaru. Bersekutu dengan kaum _Devils_ dan berambisi untuk menguasai dunia ini," cerita Toki panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya cerita _senpai_ barusan dengan Sakura_-chan_ dan Shion?"

"Shion menghilang sejak tadi pagi. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak, makanya aku datang mencarimu, karena kupikir kau bisa membantuku mencari Shion dan berbicara padanya untuk mencegah sayapnya berubah menjadi hitam."

"Jangan-jangan Sakura_-chan_ sedang berada dalam bahaya saat ini?" teriak Naruto yang reflek berdiri dari kursinya, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Meooong..." seekor kucing berbulu putih bersih, melompat dari genggaman Sagi yang baru saja muncul di _cafetaria._

"_Nii-chan... Mini-chan,"_ ucap Toki.

"Kucingmu itu gelisah terus daritadi, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa?" sahut Sagi.

"Mini_-chan,_ ada apa?"

"Hey, kenapa dia berbicara dengan kucing?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran.

"Toki memang bisa selalu mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Mini_-chan_ walau dia tidak memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran seperti Kurenai_-sensei,_" jawab Sagi.

"Apa katamu? Kau mencium bau Miki_-chan_ dari arah Delta ZY?"

"Meooong..."

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kucing yang bernama Miki itu dengan kucingnya Toki_-senpai_ sih?" tanya Naruto _sweatdrop._

"Mereka sepasang kekasih," sahut Sagi.

"EH?"

"Jadi menurutmu Shion juga ada di sana?"

"Meooong..."

"Baiklah, kita akan segera ke sana. Naruto_-kun_ tolong ajak temanmu yang memiliki _Fire Ability_ untuk ikut bersama kita!"

"Sebentar, memangnya tidak cukup jika kita pergi bertiga saja?"

"Masalahnya kemampuan dasar _clan_ kami adalah _Ice Ability,_" sahut Sagi.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil Sasuke_-teme,_" Naruto dengan panik segera berlari menuju pintu keluar,

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi Sagi_-senpai,_ aku sedang buru-buru nih?!"

"Seandainya mata Shion memutih, satu orang pengguna _Fire Ability_ tidak akan berguna. Kau harus meminta bantuan pengguna _Fire Ability_ yang lain!"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, aku adalah pengguna _Wind Ability_ sekaligus _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi._ Kurama memiliki _Fire Ability_ dan aku akan meminjam kekuatannya jika diperlukan," ucap Naruto.

"Begitu? Ya, kurasa itu cukup," kata Sagi pula.

.

.

.

"Ini hukuman karena kau telah membuat hubunganku dengan ibuku semakin renggang. Mungkin kau juga akan menjadi saingan terberatku untuk mendapatkan Naruto, jadi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau mati, Sakura."

Shion melangkah perlahan mendekati Sakura, Ino, dan Matsuri, amarah tersirat jelas di wajahnya. Bukan, mungkin bukan hanya amarah. Ketiganya tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Shion. Kesepian, dendam, dan juga kebencian.

"Shi-shion..." kata itu susah payah diucapkan Sakura,

"_Go...gomen,"_ akhirnya terucap, namun tampaknya situasi tidak berubah sedikit pun. Shion, dengan gumpalan es di tangannya, kapanpun siap membuat mereka membeku. Udara disekitar mereka pun semakin terasa dingin, membuat ketiganya menggigil kedinginan.

"Kalian tahu?" Shion yang kini sudah berada satu meter dari teman-teman sekelasnya itu, "Aku..." ia tertunduk.

Saat itu semua nafas tertahan. Baik Sakura, Ino, maupun Matsuri, mereka berusaha menyiapkan diri mereka apapun yang terjadi.

Perlahan Shion kembali menatap teman-temannya itu.

"Aku...aku... AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU HARUNO SAKURA!" teriak Shion,

_**Ice Ability: 1000 Jarum Es Kematian**_

Sebelum jarum-jarum es itu menembus dirinya dan teman-temannya, Sakura bergegas memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi.

_**Illusion Ability: Kekkai**_

—dan jarum-jarum es itu pun terjatuh ke tanah setelah mengenai _kekkai_ ciptaan Sakura. Secepat kilat Ino segera _shunshin _ke belakang Shion, lalu melapal segel tangan.

_**Flowers Ability: 10.000 Poison Red Rose**_

—dan secepat kilat pula, Shion segera membalikkan tubuhnya saat merasakan pergerakan Ino yang hampir melukainya dengan jurus itu. Ia sudah siap dengan gumpalan es di tangannya. Saat mawar-mawar beracun itu melesat cepat ke arahnya, mawar-mawar itu membeku seketika dalam keadaan melayang, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke bawah.

"Ino, kembali kemari dan pegang pundakku! Kau juga Matsuri," ucap Sakura yang langsung dituruti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

_**Illusion Ability: Fire World**_

Dalam sekejap empat orang gadis remaja itu sudah berada dalam dunia yang tak dikenal. Dunia yang penuh dengan api yang menyambar-nyambar. Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya berada dalam _kekkai _yang berbentuk kubah. Melindungi mereka. Shion sendiri juga tampak terlindungi oleh _kekkai_ es miliknya.

Sakura, Ino, dan Matsuri menghela nafas lega. Namun Shion tersenyum sinis.

"Hahaha, kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan jurus yang sama dengan waktu itu?"

_**Ice Ability: Eternal Ice**_

Dalam sekejap, seluruh api panas yang menyambar-nyambar itu membeku dalam es abadi Shion.

"Gawat, dia jauh lebih kuat dari waktu itu," ujar Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Sakura? Serangan kalian sama sekali tidak berguna, sedangkan aku, aku bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan _skill_ pedangku karena jika aku mendekati Shion, aku pasti akan langsung menjadi es seperti api-api itu," sambung Matsuri takut-takut.

"Jika aku menggunakan tanaman merambat sekalipun, seranganku itu sudah pasti tidak akan bisa menahan pergerakan Shion, yang ada jurusku itu juga akan langsung dipatahkan oleh es-nya. Kita butuh pengguna _Fire Ability,_" sahut Ino.

"Hey, apa kalian sudah selesai berdiskusi?"

_**Ice Ability: 10.000 Shuriken Es**_

Shuriken-shuriken es melayang secepat kilat ke sekeliling _kekkai_ Sakura,

'_Krak! Krak!'_ retakan-retakan kecil mulai terbentuk disekeliling kubah. Hampir memecahkan _kekkai _tersebut.

'_Ini gawat. Aku harus memperkuat kekkai ini,'_ pikir Sakura yang langsung memperkuat _kekkai_ itu dengan _chakra-_nya. Retakan itu pun tertutup kembali.

"Ho! Sampai kapan kau akan melapisi _kekkai_mu dengan _chakra? _Sampai kau mati karena kehabisan _chakra?_" ucap Shion.

_**Ice Ability: Dragon Ice**_

Naga biru raksasa yang seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari es yang sangat keras melesat ke arah mereka bertiga. Cakar-cakarnya yang tajam dan terbuat dari _eternal ice_ menebas _kekkai_ Sakura dengan kekuatan penuh.

'_Krak! Krak!'_

"Arggghhhhtt..."

—dan ketiga teman sekelasnya itu pun jatuh terlentang setelah _kekkai_ itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ilusi ciptaan Sakura lenyap seketika. Ketiganya merasakan hawa dingin pada punggung mereka, yang sumbernya dari rumput-rumput dan bunga-bunga yang telah tertimbun es.

Shion kembali tersenyum sinis. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya, lalu menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bawah. Es merambat cepat ke arah Sakura dan teman-temannya. Dalam waktu sekian detik tubuh ketiga gadis itu membeku hingga dada.

"Di...dingin," lirih mereka bertiga yang akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

_**Ice Ability: 1000 Jarum Es Kematian**_

Tak cukup dengan tindakannya barusan, Shion kembali melapal jurus. Jarum-jarum es terbang ke arah ketiga temannya.

_**Fire Ability: Ryuuka no Jutsu**_

—dan jarum-jarum es itu lenyap termakan jurus naga api milik Sasuke.

"Sakura_-chan,_ Ino, Matsuri!" teriak Naruto yang langsung berlari menghampiri ketiga gadis itu,

"SHION, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Toki sambil memeluk Mini yang akhirnya menghampiri Miki yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak yang sudah berubah menjadi es. Sebagian besar daerah Delta ZY benar-benar telah membeku.

"Shion, hentikan! Kami tidak ingin sayapmu menjadi hitam," sambung Sagi.

"PENGGANGGU! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" teriak Shion.

"Sasuke, lakukan sesuatu sebelum mereka mati membeku!" ujar Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menghampiri mereka. Setelah itu ia segera menggunakan _Fire Ability-_nya untuk melelehkan es milik Shion dan membuat suhu tubuh ketiga gadis itu kembali hangat tanpa melukai mereka.

"Sakura_-chan,_ sadarlah!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk gadis itu,

"Na..Naruto, _minna..._" lirih Sakura dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Naruto benar-benar sangat khawatir karena wajah Sakura terlihat sangat pucat, dan bibirnya membiru.

"Kau tenang saja, Sasuke sudah melakukan sesuatu pada mereka berdua."

_**Ice Ability: Eternal Ice**_

_**Fire Ability: Gouryuuka no Jutsu**_

'_Dhuar!' _

_Eternal Ice_ bertabrakan dengan naga api raksasa. Saat itu juga kulit putih Sasuke berubah menjadi _orange_ sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi putih.

"Sakura_-chan,_ kumohon bertahanlah! Aku akan membantu Sasuke," kata Naruto sembari memakaikan _blazer_nya pada Sakura dan lalu membaringkan gadis itu.

_**Ice Ability: Dragon Ice**_

_**Fire Ability: Dai Endan**_

_**Wind Ability: Cho Oodama Rasengan**_

"_**GROOARR..."**_

"Asal kalian tahu, _Dragon Ice_ milikku tidak bisa kalian kalahkan semudah itu!"

"Shion, jika kau marah pada ibumu. Tolong jangan lampiaskan pada mereka semua!"

"DIAM KAU, TOKI_-NEE!_ JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

"Shion, aku sudah berbicara dengan ibumu. Beliau akhirnya sadar kalau beliau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu padamu, beliau ingin meminta maaf," sambung Sagi.

"BOHOOONG! _RYUU_ SERANG MEREKA SEMUA!" teriak Shion pula,

Naga biru itu pun menyemburkan nafasnya yang sedingin es ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang akhirnya terkena.

"_Kuso!_ Bahkan aku yang memiliki _chakra_ istimewa, bisa merasakan rasa dingin ini," ucap Sasuke sembari menggigil kedinginan.

"Shion... Apa mungkin sekarang hatinya sudah sedingin ini?" sahut Naruto sambil memeluk dirimya sendiri.

"Shion! Hentikan!" teriak Sagi dan Toki serentak,

"KUBILANG DIAM! _RYUU_ BUAT MEREKA BERDUA DIAM!" perintah Shion sembari memegangi kepalanya yang semakin terasa sakit,

'_**Bagus, teruslah seperti itu! Lampiaskan seluruh kebencianmu dan bergabunglah dengan kami!' **_bisikan-bisikan itu semakin berdengung nyaring di kepala Shion,

_Ryuu_ melesat ke arah Sagi dan Toki hingga akhirnya cakar-cakar tajam dan besar menusuk perut kedua kakak-beradik itu.

"UKH! OHOK!" dan keduanya secara bersamaan memuntahkan darah dari mulut mereka,

"Shi-shion, apa...kau...akan membunuh kami juga?" tanya Toki yang akhirnya terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Toki...bertahanlah..._onegai,_" ucap Sagi dengan suara lirih. Berusaha keras untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"SHION! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyakiti saudaramu sendiri?" teriak Naruto yang lekas mengambil _katana _dari dalam sarungnya, kemudian memejamkan mata.

'_Kurama, pinjamkan ability milikmu padaku!'_

Perlahan _chakra_ berwarna _orange_ melapisi seluruh tubuh Naruto. _Katana_ itu pun terlapisi oleh api.

_**Fire Wind Ability: Fire Sword **_

Naruto segera _shunshin_ ke depan _Ryuu._ Mengambil ancang-ancang lalu melompat tinggi,

"Haa...! Mati kau!"

Dengan teriakan singkat, Naruto mengayunkan pedang apinya secara _horizontal._ Pedang tersebut sekarang tertutupi oleh efek cahaya _orange_ kemerahan, api menyala semakin besar, memotong melalui pundak _Ryuu_ yang terbuat dari es, tetapi bukan darah yang keluar melainkan udara yang begitu dingin. _Ryuu_ berteriak dengan suara pelan.

"**Raarghh!"**

Tetapi pedang Naruto tidak berhenti. Naruto melanjutkan ke tebasan yang selanjutnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Ini adalah kemampuan yang baru saja ia pelajari dari Hana minggu lalu, _«Sword Skill» _tingkat 4.

Pedang Naruto melesat cepat dan menebas dari kiri ke dada _Ryuu,_ si naga es biru ciptaan Shion_._ Dari posisi itu, Naruto berputar dan serangan berikutnya mengenai lebih dalam dibanding sebelumnya.

**"Raarrgghhh!"**

Bersamaan dengan pulihnya_ Ryuu _dari keadaan kaku, naga biru itu berteriak dengan marah atau mungkin ketakutan dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi _cakar_nya ke udara. Bersiap untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh Naruto, tetapi rangkaian serangan putera _Yondaime-sama_ itu belum selesai. Pedang yang sedang mengayun ke kanan tiba-tiba berbalik arah dan mengenai jantung _Ryuu._

Jejak sinar di udara berbentuk api bekas serangan 4 kali berturut-turut dari Naruto berpijar, kemudian terpencar. Sebuah teknik 4 tebasan _horizontal, «Horizontal Square» _yang berhasil ia kuasai dalam waktu satu minggu itu akhirnya berhasil.

Tubuh yang besar itu jatuh, meninggalkan jejak yang panjang, kemudian terhenti tiba-tiba. Sama seperti kaca yang pecah, _naga biru_ itu pecah menjadi pecahan kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dan menghilang.

'_Chakra itu sama seperti chakra milikku,'_ pikir Sasuke yang telah mengaktifkan _sharingan_nya sejak Naruto melakukan _skill _pedang tadi.

'_Yellow Flash. Hebat juga kau, dobe. Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku,'_ batin Sasuke yang kemudian menatap tajam Shion yang saat ini tampak kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?"

"Arrggghhh, diam kau! Jangan terus-terusan berbicara di dalam kepalaku!"

_**Ice Ability: Eternal Ice 10.000 years.**_

_**Fire Ability: Gouryuuka no Jutsu**_

Kali ini ukuran naga api raksasa itu lebih besar sepuluh kali lipat karena Sasuke menggabungkannya dengan _sharingan._

'_DHUAR!'_ lagi-lagi kejadian yang sama seperti sebelumnya berulang.

Shion jatuh terduduk saat lututnya terasa melemas tiba-tiba.

Nafas Sasuke tersenggal. Rasa dingin akibat semburan _Ryuu_ dan serangan Shion tadi tergantikan oleh rasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Kulit putihnya kembali berubah menjadi _orange._

'_Hhh...hhhh...kuso! Aku sudah mencapai batasanku, kalau begini terus aku bisa hangus,'_

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kulitmu masih berwarna _orange?_" panik Naruto yang langsung berlari ke arah _teammate-_nya itu.

"Ja...jangan khawatir, aku... masih punya sedikit _chakra_ biru yang tersisa... aku bisa menetralisir efek samping dari _chakra_ istimewa ini...hhhh...pasti," kata Sasuke terputus-putus. Perlahan kulit Sasuke pun kembali berubah menjadi putih bersih.

"_Dobe,_ dari sekarang lakukan sendiri!" kata Sasuke yang kemudian membaringkan tubuh letihnya, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk memulihkan tenaga.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada gadis itu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia tidak tega karena Shion terlihat begitu menderita sembari terus memegangi kepalanya.

—dengan darah berceceran, Sagi terus berjalan tertatih-tatih, menyeret tubuhnya menghampiri Shion.

"Sagi_-senpai..._"

Sagi tersenyum saat ia sampai di dekat Shion. Ia pun langsung memeluk gadis itu.

"Shion, tenanglah..._onegai..._"

"Pergi! Pergi kalau tidak ingin aku bunuh!" teriak Shion sambil terus meronta-ronta, mencoba lepas dari dekapan Sagi.

"Kau tahu...selama ini aku tidak hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik sepupuku, tetapi lebih dari itu... Aku mencintaimu, Shion."

"EH?" kaget Naruto menyaksikan adegan drama yang terjadi beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian. Kalaupun ibumu sudah tidak mempedulikanmu lagi, masih ada aku, Toki, dan juga _Otou-sama._ Kami akan selalu ada untukmu, karena itulah kumohon, sadarlah Shion! Jangan mau diperdaya oleh mereka! Kembali... kembalilah, _onegai!_" kini air mata Sagi menetes ke rambut Shion.

Naruto sampai terharu melihat adegan di depannya. Saat itu juga mata Shion yang awalanya berwarma putih kembali berubah menjadi _violet._ Shion terlihat heran setengah terkejut saat tiba-tiba pelukkan Sagi melonggar, hingga akhirnya Sagi terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Apa ini? Ke...kenapa bajuku penuh dengan darah? Darah siapa ini?" tanya Shion tampak begitu panik dan ketakutan.

"Itu darah saudara sepupumu, Shion," jawab Naruto.

Shion langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sagi. Seragam putih Sagi penuh dengan darah, dan di bagian perutnya tampak robek.

"_NII-CHAN,_ KAU KENAPA? _NII-CHAN!_" teriak Shion sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sagi.

'_Astaga, dia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya?'_ pikir Naruto _sweatdrop._

"Matsuri, bangun!" ujar Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu,

"Enghh, Sakura..."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kau harus segera menyelamatkan gadis itu dengan _Healing Ability-_mu," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Toki yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Kedua pipi gadis itu terus dijilati Miki dan Mini sejak tadi.

"Aku mengerti!"

Matsuri langsung berlari ke arah Toki, sedangkan Sakura segera berlari ke arah Shion dan Sagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua bisa ada di sini?" tanya Shion masih tampak kebingungan,

"Minggir, aku harus segera menolongnya!" ucap Sakura sambil mendorong Shion hingga akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh,

"Hey, kau cari mati ya?" protes Shion seraya menatap Sakura dengan _deathglare,_

"Aku tidak ada waktu berdebat denganmu. Syukurlah kemampuan Matsuri sudah berkembang pesat, dan aku sendiri juga sudah bisa menguasai _Healing Ability_ berkat bantuan Tsunade_-sama,_" kata Sakura sambil berkonsentrasi mengalirkan _chakra _berwarna hijau dari telapak tangannya.

"Ha... hachii!"

"Kau kenapa, _dobe?_ Sakit?" sindir Sasuke yang sudah selesai memulihkan diri,

"Ukh! Sepertinya aku terkena _flue,_" keluh Naruto.

"Habis kau sok keren sih...sok memberikan _blazer_mu pada Sakura, jelas-jelas kita sedang menghadapi pengguna _Ice Ability._"

"Diam kau, _teme!_ Kau hanya membuat kepalaku semakin pusing!" protes Naruto,

"Yah, ada untungnya juga aku memiliki _chakra_ istimewa. Kembalilah ke _Academy, _kita butuh bantuan beberapa orang, mengingat kedua _Angel Elite_ itu masih tidak sadarkan diri. Aku akan membangunkan si gadis merepotkan itu dulu," kata Sasuke yang kemudian menunjuk Ino.

"Dasar, bilang saja kau ingin dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik mengingat Sagi_-senpai_ masih pingsan..." gerutu Naruto yang kemudian bergegas berlari menuju _Academy._

"Terserah kau sajalah_, dobe,_" sahut Sasuke yang segera menghampiri Ino.

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit sih? Merepotkan saja!" protes Sakura sambil mengompres Naruto yang sedang demam tinggi,

"Sakura_-chan_ tidak tahu sih, nafas si _Ryuu _itu dingin sekali tau...padahal sebelumnya aku memang sudah kedinginan gara-gara sebagian besar Delta ZY membeku!"

"...dan kau dengan bodohnya malah memberikan _blazer_mu padaku, sok keren!"

"Hey, bukannya berterimakasih!" protes Naruto sembari cemberut.

"...karena kau sakit begini, _skill_ pedangmu yang kemarin itu jadi tidak terlihat keren lagi!"

"Jahat!"

Sakura mengambil botol obat di atas meja, lalu menuangkan obat _syrup_ itu ke dalam sendok, dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Jangan banyak protes! Nih, minum obatnya!"

"Suapi aku dengan mulutmu donk!" goda Naruto,

'_PLAKK!'_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Naruto,

"Aoww, kenapa kau malah menamparku Sakura_-chan?_"

"Itu balasan karena kau sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

Naruto menghela nafas pendek,

"Ya, mungkin itu memang pantas untukku. Mungkin," ujarnya.

"Ayo, minum!" paksa Sakura sambil memasukan sendok itu ke mulut Naruto dengan kasar.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya yang kurang cahaya, Kabuto membuka tirai jendelanya. Membiarkan beberapa cahaya menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ia kemudian melangkah menuju mejanya, dilihatnya lima buah foto yang tersusun rapi sejajar di sana. Lima foto para petinggi _Konoha Academy._

_Hashirama Senju._

_Tobirama Senju._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi._

_Minato Namikaze._

_Tsunade Senju._

Ia mengambil sebuah foto di laci mejanya. Foto seorang anak laki-laki. Ia meletakkan foto itu dibawah jejeran foto para petinggi itu,

"Anak ini...mirip dengannya."

Bukankah baik baginya jika dari sekarang ia bersikap ramah pada anak laki-laki itu. Ia bahkan tertarik pada anak itu saat pertama kali anak itu menginjakkan kakinya di _Konoha Academy_ bersamaan dengan Kurenai yang menyambut kedatangannya dan juga Hana yang telah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya saat itu. Tapi saat itu ia hanya diam saja karena ia takut Kurenai akan membaca pikirannya, jika saat itu ia memberikan perhatian lebih, itu justru akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Menghancurkan rencana yang telah disusun oleh tuannya selama ini.

—tetapi sekarang berbeda, sekarang ia tahu kalau anak itu benar-benar anak dari salah satu petinggi _Konoha Academy._ Hal ini tentu akan memperlancar semua rencananya. Ia hanya perlu berhati-hati pada Kurenai.

Kabuto tersenyum, "Aku akan bersikap baik padamu mulai saat ini. Tunggulah sebentar lagi Orochimaru_-sama._"

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Satu minggu kemudian...**_

"Naruto_-kun..._" saat Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba dan Chouji berkumpul di _cafetaria,_ tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita terdengar. Semua orang yang ada di sana pun menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"_Nee-chan,_" ucap Kiba. Saat itu wajah Hana terlihat sendu, berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu terlihat ceria,

"Naruto_-kun,_ Tsunade_-sama_ memanggilmu diruangannya," katanya.

Naruto langsung menatap Hana,

"Aku? _Baa-chan_ memanggilku?" katanya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa di saat seperti ini Tsunade harus memanggilnya.

Hana hanya mengangguk,

"Ayo, ikut aku," kata Hana.

Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"_Minna,_ aku pergi dulu," pamitnya. Dan ia pun berjalan mengikuti Hana.

"Hey, Hana_-nee!_ Kenapa _Baa-chan_ memanggilku? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?" tanyanya pada Hana. Naruto memang sudah menganggap Hana sebagai orang terdekatnya.

Hana hanya diam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Padahal biasanya, Hana akan selalu menanggapi apapun yang diucapkan olehnya. Dan kali ini Naruto berpikir bahwa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai. Di depan pintu kantor Tsunade, tiba-tiba Hana memeluk Naruto. Memeluknya erat, kemudian ia hanya tersenyum menatap Naruto,

"Masuklah!" ujarnya.

Walau bingung, perlahan Naruto memasuki kantor Tsunade. Tsunade terlihat duduk di meja kerjanya, wajah yang tadinya tertunduk kini terangkat mendengar kehadiran seseorang.

"_Gaki..."_ katanya, "Ayo duduk!" ia mempersilakan tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengannya.

Naruto mendekat, menempati tempat duduk itu. Ia ragu, namun akhirnya ia berani untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Tsunade_-sama,_ ada apa sampai anda memanggil saya?" tanyanya,

Tsunade tidak terlihat tersenyum, tapi ia menampakkan wajah yang ramah.

"Ada beberapa berita yang harus disampaikan kepadamu," tangannya meraih kotak _tissue_ yang ada di mejanya,

"Yang pertama... sayangnya ini berita yang kurang baik," ia menghela nafas sejenak, "Kushina..."

"_Okaa-san?"_ tanpa sadar Naruto agak berteriak saat mengucapkannya,

"Ada apa dengan ibuku?" wajahnya nampak khawatir.

"Ia... baru saja meninggal," terlihat berat saat Tsunade mengucapkannya.

Apa? Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?... itu... itu bohong kan? Mungkin dirinya sedang bermimpi. Tidak mungkin... satu-satunya keluarga yang paling ia sayangi. Orang yang selama ini berada disisinya...

"Kau bercanda?" Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh. Ia sendiri sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Mana mungkin Tsunade memanggilnya hanya untuk 'bercanda'.

Tsunade mengambil _tissue_ dan menghapus air matanya,

"Kecelakaan... Kushina mengeluarkan banyak darah, dan... dia tidak tertolong."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Tidak ada isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan tak ada air mata yang keluar. Perlahan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Dan berharap dirinya hanya bermimpi... tapi kenyataan tidak berkata demikian.

.

.

Makam itu masih baru, terlihat dari tebaran bunga-bunga segar yang menghiasinya. Hanya ada empat orang yang menghadiri pemakaman itu. Dua orang wanita dan dua orang pria. Dan satu orang pria diantaranya, ia terlihat mematung memandangi foto ibunya yang kini sudah tiada.

"_Gomen,_ saat Kushina_-chan_ mengalami kecelakaan, aku tidak ada disampingnya," kata seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar dan berambut putih seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sebuah kalimat yang terlukis di batu nisan, '_Rest in Peace Kushina Uzumaki'._

"Itu bukan salahmu, Jiraya. Mungkin semua ini memang sudah takdir," sambung Tsunade.

'_Kaa-san, aku berada di Academy karena kau. Karena aku ingin melindungimu, melindungi kaum-mu, aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu tanpa melukaimu secuil pun. Tapi, sekarang kau... tidak ada. Lalu, untuk apa? Untuk apa aku berada di tempat itu? Untuk apa melatih kekuatanku? Untuk apa aku melakukan ini semua jika kau... tidak ada.'_

Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan Naruto. Entah dibagian mana, namun rasa sakit itu seakan sanggup untuk meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. Ia memegang erat dada kirinya, berusaha untuk menahan sesuatu, menahan rasa sakit teramat sangat yang bersumber dari sana. Namun itu tidak membantu apapun, ia masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu.

Sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuhnya... itu Kurenai. Kurenai_-sensei_ memeluknya.

"Naruto, jangan seperti ini," ujarnya nyaris berbisik. Kurenai memeluknya erat, ia tidak tahan melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti itu. Hanya berdiri diam, layaknya sebuah patung. Terlebih lagi dengan pikiran-pikiran Naruto yang terbaca oleh Kurenai. Rasanya ia lebih baik mendengar Naruto menangis atau marah, melampiaskan semua emosinya, daripada melihatnya yang seperti patung.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di kepala Naruto, tangan itu mengusap-ngusap lembut kepalanya.

"Sudah saatnya untuk pulang," kata Jiraya.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, "Pulang?"

.

.

Naruto kembali melewatinya. Melewati gerbang bertuliskan _'Konoha Academy'._ Ia melihatnya... inikah yang dimaksud pulang?

Di depan gerbang, seorang wanita menyambut mereka, "Tsunade_-sama,_" ia membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade.

"Hana, kau sudah siapkan semuanya?" tanyanya,

Hana mengangguk, "Hn. Semua sudah siap," jawabnya.

Tsunade berjalan melaluinya, dan memberi aba-aba pada Kurenai untuk mengikutinya.

Dan saat ini hanya ada mereka. Hanya ada Hana, Jiraya, dan Naruto di depan gerbang Konoha Academy. Hana tahu kondisinya saat itu, ia mengerti perasaan Naruto saat ini. Ia tersenyum lembut, meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk masuk,

"Ayo!" kata Hana, tapi Naruto menahannya. Ia menahan tangan Hana yang berusaha menariknya.

"Inikah tempatku untuk pulang?" tanyanya,

Hana memandangnya, tidak mengerti. Jiraya terlihat mengangguk kepadanya.

"Rumahku bukan di sini, kan? Aku di sini hanya untuk melatih _ability-_ku, melatih kekuatanku agar aku tidak mencelakai orang-orang yang aku sayangi, agar aku bisa melindungi mereka semua... terutama ibuku. Dan sekarang... dia..." Naruto melepas genggaman tangan Hana dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak punya tujuan lagi di tempat ini," ujarnya lirih.

"..."

"..."

"Kau... kau kan yang menyebabkan aku disini? Kau yang menjauhkan aku dari _Kaa-san,_" kini ia mendongak, menatap Hana yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan penuh amarah.

"Pertama, aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang terjadi pada ibumu, Naruto_-kun..._" kata Hana, terdengar begitu lembut...

"...dan tentang yang baru saja kau katakan. Bukankah itu pilihanmu sendiri? Kau yang memilih untuk berada di tempat ini! Apa kau menyesal dengan keputusan yang kau buat sendiri?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto terdiam, ia kembali tertunduk. Ia merasa kesal...kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyalahkan orang lain atas keputusan yang dibuatnya sendiri?

"Dan kau bilang ini bukan rumahmu?" kini suara Hana mulai terdengar emosi,

"Kalau begitu pulang saja ke rumahmu!"

Saat ini Naruto masih tertunduk, tidak sanggup untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, berusaha menahan sesuatu.

Hana menatap tajam lawan bicaranya yang tertunduk. Ia memegang dagu Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya, memaksa Naruto untuk menatapnya.

"Kau sadar tidak?! Sekarang kau hanya sendirian! Bukankah keluarga dari pihak ibumu tidak pernah mengakui keberadaanmu?"

Sendirian? Ya benar, setelah ibunya pergi... ia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Keluarga yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Keluarga yang akan memenuhinya dengan kasih sayang. Tidak ada. Tidak ada seorang pun. Saat ini ia benar-benar sendirian.

Kedua matanya mulai memanas, dan secara perlahan bulir-bulir air mengalir dari matanya. Naruto pun menepis tangan Hana yang menahan dagunya.

Jiraya menghembuskan nafas panjang,

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," kata Jiraya. Hana hanya dapat melihat pria itu dengan heran.

"Lebih baik melihatmu menangis seperti ini daripada melihatmu yang seperti mayat hidup," lanjut Jiraya. Hana akhirnya mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Jiraya memeluk Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget,

"Aku tahu rasanya... aku tahu rasanya kehilangan keluarga," katanya.

"..."

"Aku tahu kau kesal, tapi... jangan salahkan dirimu ataupun orang lain. Karena ini takdir, bukan salah siapa-siapa... ini hanya takdir," ia melepas pelukannya.

"Dan aku ingatkan, kau tidak sendirian... masih ada aku yang akan selalu mengawasimu, Tsunade, Hana, gadis yang kau sukai... yang akan selalu menemanimu, dan tentu kau tidak akan lupa pada sahabat-sahabatmu bukan? Kau masih memiliki orang-orang yang menyayangimu selama kau masih berada di tempat ini," Jiraya mengusap-ngusap kepala Naruto layaknya anak kecil, ia menunjukan senyum terbaiknya.

Sekarang Naruto sadar akan sesuatu. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi_-sensei..._ juga teman-temannya yang lain. Tentu ia menyayangi mereka semua, dan merekalah yang dimilikinya sekarang. Dan orang dihadapannya ini, entah mengapa tapi ia berharap banyak pada orang ini. Berharap orang ini sudi menjadi seorang kakek bagi dirinya.

"Ayo, masuk!" Hana kembali menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya masuk,

"Tsunade_-sama_ masih punya berita yang harus ia sampaikan padamu," katanya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang itu. Gerbang bertuliskan Konoha Academy. Sekarang ia tahu... inilah tempat baginya.

'_Ya, setidaknya Kaa-san sudah bertemu dengan Tou-san sekarang,' _pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

Hana bersama Naruto memasuki gedung terbesar yang ada di Konoha Academy itu. Kurenai dan Asuma sudah siap untuk menjemput Naruto di depan _lobby_ gedung itu.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti," kata Hana sembari pergi.

Kurenai mendekati Naruto, dan membawanya menuju kantor Tsunade.

.

.

Di luar gedung itu, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari ketiga orang itu, Kabuto tersenyum puas, matanya fokus memandangi seseorang,

"Sudah kubilang kan... aku akan bersikap baik padamu mulai saat ini, bukankah aku telah berbaik hati memberikan keluarga baru untukmu, Naruto_-kun?_" tanyanya. Ia memperhatikan sosok itu—Naruto—yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan seketika senyum di bibirnya pun hilang, tegantikan oleh wajah _stoic-_nya seperti semula.

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Gelap. Memang wajar, karena ini memang sudah larut. Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya, dan perlahan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Matanya menengadah ke langit-langit kamar, seakan sedang menerawang sesuatu.

Hari ini memang hari yang berat baginya. Dimulai dari berita buruk yang pertama, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan mengenai ayahnya, juga saudara sepupu ayahnya yang baru saja diberitahukan oleh Tsunade. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia masih mempunyai keluarga dari pihak ayahnya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah foto dari laci disamping tempat tidurnya. Dalam foto itu terlihat ibunya yang tersenyum ceria, dan disampingnya ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang menggendong dirinya yang kira-kira masih berusia 1 tahun.

"_Kaa-san,_ apa kau bahagia sekarang? Karena saat ini mungkin _Kaa-san_ sudah bertemu dengan _Tou-san_ lagi. Aku sangat merindukan kalian," lirihnya sembari tetap memandang foto itu.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san,_ kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi?" lanjutnya yang kemudian kembali meletakkan foto itu dalam keadaan terbalik di lacinya.

Ia merebahkan dirinya lagi di tempat tidur. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat perkataan Tsunade tentang laki-laki itu—pamannya—

_._

_._

"_Gaki, aku tahu ini hari yang berat untukmu," Tsunade sudah menanti kedatangannya._

"_...tapi, aku harus memberitahu satu berita lagi untukmu," katanya._

"_Berita baik, atau buruk?" tanyanya._

"_Aku tidak tahu kau menganggap ini baik atau tidak. Tapi menurutku ini baik untukmu," kata Tsunade._

"_..."_

"_Kau tahu kan, bahwa ayahmu itu kaum Angel?"_

_Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, dialah yang menurunkan ability ini padaku. Membuatku menjadi orang yang 'special', sehingga aku harus berpisah dengan Kaa-san."_

"_Kau perlu tahu bahwa ayahmu—Minato Namikaze—adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di tempat ini. Dia telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan umat manusia,"_

"_Aku sudah tahu tentang itu..."_

"_Apa kau tahu, kalau ayahmu memiliki saudara sepupu?"_

"_Sama sekali tidak," jawab Naruto heran._

"_Orang itu tidak tahu bahwa Minato memiliki seorang anak karena orang itu seringkali berpergian entah kemana?"_

"_Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Naruto terdengar tak berminat,_

"_Ayahmu adalah orang yang punya kuasa, sama sepertiku dan ketiga petinggi Konoha sebelum kami. Pamanmu, Namikaze Deidara entah dapat informasi darimana, akhirnya ia tahu kenyataan bahwa Minato pernah menikah dengan seorang manusia dan memiliki seorang anak yaitu kau, dan menurutnya kekuasaan ayahmu sudah seharusnya diwariskan kepadamu."_

"_Kenapa kalian tidak bilang padanya, kalau dia mungkin saja salah orang? Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau aku bukanlah anaknya?"_

"_Kami juga sudah mengatakan hal itu untuk melindungimu dari para pengkhianat itu, tetapi dia menyelidikimu sendiri..."_

"_Maksud, Baa-chan?"_

"_Dia bilang, DNA-mu dengan Minato sangat cocok, lagipula ability yang kalian miliki itu sama, dan... ia ingin kau tinggal bersama keluarganya."_

"_Apa...?"_

_._

_._

Naruto memejamkan matanya perlahan. Matanya terasa sangat berat. Ini memang hari yang sulit untuknya. Dan ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

Tsunade membawa Naruto ke suatu tempat (masih di daerah Konoha). Tempat asing yang belum pernah dikunjunginya. Saat itu mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki sebuah gerbang besar, namun tak sebesar gerbang masuk Konoha Academy. Di bagian tengah gerbang itu, terukir lambang Namikaze _clan._

Saat Naruto menyadari yang ia masuki adalah sebuah... rumah, bukan, bukan rumah... tempat itu bisa dibilang sebuah istana yang megah, ia berdecak kagum, inikah kediaman saudara sepupu ayahnya, pamannya—Namikaze Deidara—? Satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya?

Sejurus kemudian Naruto dan Tsunade memasuki rumah besar itu, dan tak disangka di dalamnya ada banyak orang berbaris rapi yang membungkuk sopan ke arah mereka. Dan seorang pria sekiranya berumur 30 puluh tahunan, menghampiri mereka. Pria itu memakai setelan lengkap yang rapi.

"Tsunade_-sama,_" ia menyambut Tsunade dengan pelukan hangat. Kemudian ia menatap Naruto yang tepat berada di belakang Tsunade.

"Inikah dia? Inikah keponakanku? Wow, dia benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Minato_-nii!_" matanya terlihat berbinar saat melihat sosok Naruto. Tsunade hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan itu,  
"Minato_-nii_ pasti senang sekali melihat puteranya dapat tumbuh sehat seperti ini," katanya.

"Jadi namamu, Naruto? Keterlaluan Minato_-nii,_ mentang-mentang dia sangat menyukai _ramen,_ dia sampai menamaimu _'Naruto'_..."

Naruto dan Tsunade hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Deidara itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hmm? Kau tidak mau memeluk pamanmu yang tampan ini, hmm?" tanyanya sembari memasang pose siap untuk dipeluk.

—lagi-lagi Tsunade dan Naruto _sweatdrop_ berjama'ah. Walau masih ragu, akhirnya Naruto mengangguk, lalu memeluk pamannya itu.

"Tsunade_-sama,_ kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahu tentang ini?" tanyanya,

"Yah, kau kan selalu sibuk berpergian, hal ini juga demi Naruto sendiri," terang Tsunade sembari tersenyum.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku ini kan seorang seniman, seni itu adalah..."

—dan akhirnya Deidara malah bercerita panjang lebar tentang seni dan segala macam tektek-bengeknya, membuat kedua orang itu _sweatdrop_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jadi... apakah sudah ada yang tahu mengenai ini? Bahwa Minato Namikaze memiliki seorang putera?" tanya Deidara pula.

Tsunade menggeleng, "Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, dan itu hanya orang-orang kepercayaanku saja."

Lalu Deidara menoleh pada Naruto, "Dan apa kau sudah menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain?"

"Hanya pada _teammate_ku saja," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Astaga!" pekik Deidara, "Bukankah kabar baik ini harus diberitahukan pada semua orang? Mereka harus tahu bahwa Minato_-nii_ memiliki keturunan," katanya. "Ini akan menjadi pesta perayaan untuk menyambutmu," katanya seraya memandang ke arah Naruto dan Tsunade.

"...tapi Dei, bukankah itu berbahaya? Maksudku, bagaimana jika para pengkhianat mengetahuinya, dan mengincarnya?" Tsunade melirik Naruto.

"Tentu itu tak akan terjadi, aku akan memberi pengawalan ketat pada keponakanku tersayang ini," ia mengelus lembut puncak kepala Naruto.

"Dia akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang!"

"...tapi paman, aku masih harus sekolah."

"Maka aku akan meminta orang yang paling aku percaya untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah setiap hari sekaligus mengawalmu kemana pun kau pergi," ucapnya.

"...tapi..."

"Kabuto!" teriak Deidara, beberapa detik kemudian pemuda berambut putih berkacamata itu pun menghampiri Deidara lalu membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade.

"Ya, mulai sekarang... Kabuto akan menjadi pengawalmu, keponakanku."

'_KENAPA SEMUANYA JADI SEPERTI INI?'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dikekang karena ia lebih menyukai kebebasan.

.

.

_**_TBC_**_

.

.

_**Yosh! Nampaknya konflik yang terjadi sudah semakin rumit, minna! Ada mata-mata di tengah-tengah Naruto, dan apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Deidara juga terlibat dalam rencana Orochimaru? Nantikan kelanjutannya ya? Okay, REVIEW PLEASE and NO FLAME! Arigatou. ^^**_

.

.

_Ya, berhubung saya OL via HP. Biar ga ribet, review yang login juga akan saya balas disini :_

_**Ken D Uzumaki, Dear God, Uchiha Nura-kun, Uzumaki Kaito, Naozumi-kun, Me'o D Theguh, Yukii Chaa, Iman Sholkan, .indohackz, Guest1, Guest3, Raito Namikaze, Namikaze Kevin, Anaatha Namikaze, Rikudou aziez Sama, Guest5, Rey, Chelsea, Guest6, Guest7, NS, Namikaze Uchiha, Nyong manado, Al capone, Anon, Avanza Juubi: **__Minna-san, arigatou ne. Ni udah dilanjut. ^^ THANK YOU._

_**Sabaku-Yuuhi:**__ Kalo gitu Naru buat Saku aja deh. ^^_

_Emh... soal itu kita liat ntar aja. Oh bukan, setengah chakra kyuubi itu disegelnya ke tubuh Minato sendiri dengan shikifujin, makanya papa Minato mati dah. Ya, sengaja aku bikin kayak begitu biar pas aku lagi boring bikin scene pertarungan, aku bisa nulis scene romance mereka. Sip, ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou._

_**KouraFukiishi:**__ Oalah, waktu itu aku typo toh? Gomen, gomen. Chapter kali ini word-nya udah panjang, kan? Sip, ini udah upadate. Arigatou._

_**mfadilarafat:**__ Gomen, biasa...chapter kemarin itu stuck di tengah-tengah makanya ga bisa dipaksain update kilat cuz takutnya malah jadi jelek ntar. Arigatou ne._

_**Soputan:**__ Oh gitu ya, maklum aku kan lemah ma scene battle jadi tentang penyegelannya ga bisa dibuat sedikit sulit, takutnya ntar fict ini ga update2 sampai lebaran. Arigatou._

_**Waone namikaze:**__ Hmm? *mikir*, ya, masalahnya saya bingung Naru dapet Rinnegan dari siapa? Kan mata itu milik Nagato yg merupakan anggota Akatsuki yg masih hidup tetapi belum muncul di chapter ini. Yosh, kita liat aja ntar ceritanya bakalan saya bawa kemana? Arigatou._

_**WaOnePWG: **__Boleh juga, tapi kayaknya Naruto nggak mungkin keluar dari Konoha Academy deh, cuz sekarang Konoha Academy itu adalah tempat seharusnya ia berada, mengingat Kushinanya udah meninggal. Arigatou._

_**Red devils:**__ Yah, udah terlanjur saya bikin kayak gitu. Nggak apa-apa ya? Ini udah update. Arigatou._

_**M-xxxx:**__ Beneran nih udah bagus? Syukurlah kalau gitu. Arigatou ne._

_**Guest2:**__ Serius? #alhamdulillah. Sip, kali ini update kilat nih coz chapter ini lebih menonjolkan genre drama, jadi aku ga terlalu kesulitan ngelanjutinnya. ^^ Yosh! Arigatou._

_**Bubble bee:**__ Omo! Anak sekolah nih, kok dipanggil tante? *sweatdrop*. Gomen ne karena Naru-nya aku pasangin sama chara lain selain Hina-chan. ^^ Ya, selera setiap orang itu kan berbeda-beda termasuk aku. Begitulah, maklum aku ga pintar bikin humor jadi ga bisa bikin Naruto terlalu konyol seperti di animenya. Kalau Sara sama Amaru sih ga suka sama Naru, Sara kan sukanya sama Itachi. Arigatou._

_**Shizura-chan:**__ Hmm, ya bisa jadi, tapi bisa jadi cinta segi empat juga... tergantung mood aja gitu. Arigatou. _

_**Mitsuka Sakurai:**__ Sengaja biar pada penasaran, hehe. ^^ Udah upadate nih. Arigatou._

_**Nivellia Neil: **__Akutsuki mungkin keluarnya chapter depan, mungkin. Iya, Sasuke nggak akan aku jadiin nuke nin, kok. Ni udah update. Arigatou._

_**Manguni:**__ Aku nggak begitu tau anime lain, paling cuma Death Note, SAO, Bleach, and Conan. Mmm, mungkin Manguni-san punya saran? Anime apa yang temanya nggak jauh-jauh dari fict ini?_

_** :**__ Mmm, soal itu kita liat ntar aja ya? Arigatou ne._

_**Yamaguchi Akane: **__Oh gitu.*sayang sekali* Okay, kalau gitu aku tunggu ya. Yosh! Ganbatte! Ini udah update. Arigatou._

_**Guest4:**__ Iya, dengan begini Naruto nggak akan cepet kehabisan chakra. ^^ Ini udah di lanjut. Arigatou._

_**Waraney:**__ Iya, Naruto belum sempat melatih gulungan pemberian Jiraya itu, tapi ntar aku bakal bikin dia tambah hebat kok, biar bisa melindungi teman-temannya. Iya, Shion juga suka sama Naruto. Arigatou. _

_**Kawaguchi:**__ Iya, biasanya misi mereka adalah berburu monster untuk melindungi manusia. Kalau soal ujian chunin kayaknya nggak ada deh, paling adanya ujian-ujian yg ntar bakal berpengaruh pada kenaikan class mereka. Arigatou. _

_**Mayamoto musashi:**__ Tenang aja drama cintanya nggak banyak-banyak, kok... paling cuma selingan aja, biar lebih santai aja gitu...soalnya takutnya ntar malah boring kalau serius mulu. Yosh! Arigatou._

_**Akira Takigawa:**__ Hai juga ^^ Serius? Padahal kupikir battle kemarin itu 'nggak bgt'. Aigoo, jadi masih ada typo lagi? Mudah-mudahan chapter kali ini ga ada typo deh. Kayaknya jutsu yg nggak di bold itu kelewat deh *ga sengaja* #payah. Mmm, mungkin itu karena akunya aja yg lebih suka 'Hurt'. Sama-sama Akira-san atau Farhan-san (mending panggil apa nih?). Sip! Arigatou._

_**Yuki No Fujisaki:**__ Ya, bener... yg penting update terus mengingat aku emang lemah dalam genre itu. ^^ Untuk kali ini bisa update kilat, nggak tau kalau next chap? Sip... Arigatou._

_**Guest8:**__ Sip, ntar jurusnya akan lebih aku perkuat lagi. Arigatou._

_**Shici kage:**__ Iya, jadi AU itu maksudnya fict ini ceritanya beda sama manga/animenya, dan OOC itu berarti karakternya keluar dari karakter aslinya, gitu. ^^ Arigatou._

_**Timi:**__ Maaf ya, hehe. ^^ Soal Hinata, bisa-bisa aja sih aku pasangin sama Kiba, kalau bukan sama Sasuke, tapi fict ini nggak terlalu menonjolkan sisi romancenya, kok. Fict ini lebih dominan ke adventure/fantasy. Romance cuma selingan aja biar ga selalu serius, jadi ada santainya gitu. Arigatou. _

_**Levol lokacinx:**__ Iya, fict ini kan bukan canon. Misi adalah salah satu yg bakal di utamain dalam fict ini, kalau soal cinta sih cuma selingan aja. Arigatou._

_**Morgue:**__ Wah, kalau Hiraishin dipake buat main sepak bola, yang lain bisa kalah dari Naruto dong? 'kan mereka nggak bisa Hiraishin. ^^ Soal kejutan, akan diusahakan selalu ada. Arigatou. _


End file.
